The Missing Pieces to Become a True Family
by Suariel
Summary: Hitsugaya Ren and Hitsugaya Ai, children of Hitsugaya Toshiro and Kurosaki Karin grew up without Toshiro by their side but they didn't mind but instead they admire him especially Ren, however, everything changed when an incident took place. 5 years after the incident, the twins finally got the chance to meet their father but during the time they spend with him, disaster took place.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone! I am back! I have finished writing this story during my absence (err... give me some time to post all the chapters up thank you)! Sadly my writer's block for my Pokemon fanfictions has not subsided (which is a sad truth *cries*) but I hope you enjoy this story of mine :D (especially to those Bleach fans! Pokemon fans please bear with me if you are reading this)**_

 _ **WARNING! I DO NOT  OWN BLEACH NOR ITS CHARACTERS (other than made up characters and the children)**_

* * *

Chapter 1

" _Ren… don't worry… Ai and I are still here… we won't leave you… you're not alone… your father WILL save us… I know it…_ " _A woman with long black hair that was tired into a high pony tail wearing a traditional black shihakusho said as she hugged the boy who is roughly 4 years old known as Ren. Ren's eyes went wide as he watched his mother hugged him tighter and closer as if she is afraid that if she let go of him, he will disappear and never to be seen again. "Ka…a…san" Ren called out slowly as he loosens his hold on his zanpakuto that is pierced through his mother's stomach. The mother lost her energy and fell down from the sky along with the zanpakuto that slowly slipped out. "KAASAN/MAMA!" Ren and the same age girl called out to the falling woman._

Ren shot up from his sleep with sweat running on his face and panting from the nightmare. Ren sighed and glanced at his hands that are shaking non-stop. "Ren!?" A voice called out to him from the other side of his bedroom's door. He took a deep breath to calm himself and then replied back "Yes Ai?"

"Mama is out for her job and won't be back for a while. And it's almost time for school, get into your gigai, eat and let's head out!" Ai shouted.

"Alright" Ren replied as he stood up from his futon and jumped into a 13 years old gigai that was created for him. Ren sighed once he has settled inside his gigai, he wore his Karakura middle school uniform and walked out of his room to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. He grabbed a blue towel that was hanging on the wall next to the sink to dry his face. After drying his face he looked at his reflection, a 13 years old boy with onyx right eye and with a straight white hair with some blacks on the front that covers his left eye.

"Ren?! Are you done?" Ai asked, Ren looked at the girl who is around his height but a bit shorter than him. With long black hair with a few whites in the front and with a unique eyes that she has inherited from their parents, her left eye is onyx and the other one is turquoise. "Yeah" Was Ren's reply and left the bathroom with Ai walking in front of him, and soon the both of them left their traditional Japanese house on their way to school.

* * *

"Taichouuuuu! Can't we pleasssseeeeeee take a break?" An orange haired busty woman begged towards the boy that looks like a middle school student with white hair.

"I agree Shiro-chan, taking a break won't hurt" A woman with a short black hair walking behind the boy and walking beside the woman. The boy known as 'Shiro-chan' sighed and said "No, Hinamori, and how many times have I told you its Hitsugaya taichou, and Matsumoto once we are on break you will be running off and will not return for a long time!" Matsumoto pouted and Hinamori let out an awkward laugh.

As the three of them walked through the street of Karakura town, Ai and a girl with a red shoulder-length hair and warm brown eyes were walking down the street. "I'm SO glad that we are on holiday from this day onwards!" Ai exclaimed as she swung her school bag on her back. The girl beside her giggled and said "Geez… Ai-chan, it's just a four weeks holiday"

"Come on Haru, it's still a holiday. Let's enjoy it! So what if it is just a 4 weeks holiday?" Ai asked, Haru just laughed at Ai and Ai just pouted; at that moment she and Hitsugaya crossed path. Hitsugaya stopped in his track but Ai continued, when he turned around his eyes widened.

* * *

Hitsugaya's POV

I turned around and saw a girl with black hair that reaches to half of her back. My eyes widened at the sight, and I reached out to her and grabbed her wrist that was holding onto her school bag. "KARIN!" I called out. The girl turned around and I found out that she is not Karin but… she does look like her. "Ahhhh! Karin-chan!" Matsumoto exclaimed happily and bear hugged the girl.

"HEY! LET GO OF ME!" The girl exclaimed

"AI-CHAN!" The girl beside her yelled in horror, I looked at her and noticed that she looked a bit like Yuzu. "Let her go Matsumoto, that's not Karin" I said.

"Eh?" Matsumoto asked and her grasp loosened and the girl known as Ai got out of her grasp. "Ai-chan!" The Yuzu-look alike girl besides her hair colour went to Ai.

"I'm fine Haru." Ai reassured the girl Haru. Hinamori walked up to them and smiled.

"Sorry, that we mistook you for someone. You do look like Karin-chan other than your eyes and a bit of your hair" Hinamori said.

"Ahh… It's fine, just try not to kill people with that" Ai said as she pointed to Matsumoto's bosoms. Matsumoto let out an awkward laugh and scratched the back of her hair while Hinamori giggled. I walked up to Ai and asked "What's your name?"

Ai looked at me with a smile that I have seen 9 years ago "My name is Hi-"

"THERE YOU ARE AI, HARU!" A voice called out to them that came behind us. I turned around and saw a boy around my height with white hair and a bit of black in the front covering his left eye. He walked towards us and while he kept walking towards Ai, he glared at me making me dumbstruck at his action.

"What is it Ren?" Ai asked. "They're waiting for us. Haru, Ai we need to get going, before they get us" Ren replied as he pointed to the group of people that are running towards us.

"WHAT THE!? REN WHY DID YOU HAVE TO YELL OUT MY NAME!?" Ai asked angrily. "That's because you were too slow. Now let's get going or else we will not be able to leave" Haru and Ai nodded and with a quick good bye the three of them left, I watched Ren and Ai as they ran off. "Taichou?" Matsumoto called out to me worriedly, I sighed and shook my head indicating that I am fine. I was about to take a step but was surrounded by girls.

"REN! May I have your autograph!?" "REN! I LOVE YOU!" "REN PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!" Were shouted towards me.

"HEY! He's not the Ren you guys are looking for!" Matsumoto shouted. The girls stopped bombing me with their questions and their confessions.

"Are you alright Hitsugaya taichou?" Hinamori asked as she went towards me. I nodded my head and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Hitsugaya?" One of the girl's said.

"Are you by any chance Ren and Ai's brother?" Another asked me.

"Huh?" I looked at them with a questioning look.

"Oh? Then are you their cousin?" Another one asked

"Wait! What made you think that I am related to them?" I asked

Before they answer they all looked at each other and then back at me. "That's because your last name is the same as them. They are Hitsugaya Ren and Hitsugaya Ai, the Hitsugaya twins. Famous for their unique features and are the youngest idols. They are models and at times they would sing some songs."

"Ah! Thank you for explaining, we didn't know them." Matsumoto thanked them and I felt myself being dragged away from the group of girls by Hinamori and Matsumoto who is pushing me.

* * *

3rd POV

When Hitsugaya, Matsumoto and Hinamori has arrived at a random street where there were less people walking around. "Taichou, they are also Hitsugayas. Then does that mean…" Matsumoto began.

"Yeah, Shiro-chan, they do look like you especially Ren-kun" Hinamori said next. "I… I… I really… don't know… but…" Hitsugaya stuttered the words out as he ran his hand in his white locks, absorbing the information that he just learnt today. "It's just too much to take in at the moment… but…"

"BUT!?" Hinamori and Matsumoto asked at the same time, eagerly wanting to know what Hitsugaya want to say next.

"But we need more proof of them being my children" Hitsugaya said, while Matsumoto fell anime style and Hinamori just let out a small awkward laugh both thinking of how oblivious Hitsugaya is.

 _ **Please review~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_WARNING! I DO NOT OWN BLEACH NOR ITS CHARACTERS NOR THE MUSIC AND SONGS (Other than made up characters and the children)_**

* * *

Chapter 2

Ren and Ai were on their way to the park to meet up with their managers, Grimmjow and Nel after dropping off their cousin Haru. The walk was silence, since Ren gave the deathly aura around him. "Ren" Ai called out, Ren ignored her but Ai knows that he is listening so she continued.

"Do you still hate him?"

"Ai, I do not want to talk about him"

"But we finally see him in person Ren!"

"So what? We're leaving the first thing tomorrow morning" Ren said not giving Ai the time to response. "And before you make a comment, I know that we will still meet but at least we can still be apart"

"That is IF he doesn't find out his relation with us" Ai added, Ren glanced at her and she just smirked causing Ren to roll his eyes and they continued their walk in silence but a comfortable silence. Ai often glances at Ren thinking ' _When will the day come that we can be a real family?_ '

When Ai and Ren finally reached their destination, they saw a woman with green hair looking through her smartphone and a man with light blue hair standing by the water fountain. "NEL!" Ai called out as she ran towards the green haired woman, Nel stopped surfing through her cellphone when she heard her name and smiled at Ai. "Hey Ai! You sure took your time" Nel stated

"Sorry Nel, paparazzi and encountered some acquaintance of mommy's" Ai replied, Nel huffed and placed her hands on her hip while she smiled at Ai. "Well… I can't blame them, since you do look like your mother, Ai" Ai grinned at her and Nel just shook her head with a smile.

"What!? Hey! At least we're not late!" Ai defended

"Yeah right, remember when you were late to your soccer games before" Ren stated

"Shut it Ren, the night before the game I went on some hollow hunting!"

"Well you shouldn't! That was why you got grounded not just by mother! But also from Yoruichi sensei, Urahara and Tessai!" Ren countered her, Ai stayed silent for a second and opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by another voice.

"Chill lax man, Ai just wanted to go some hunting after all she needs to get strong" Ren focused his eyes on a boy around his height with blue eyes and long green hair tied into a low pony tail smiled as he rests his arm on Ai's shoulder.

"This has nothing to do with you Depsigh, and get your filthy arm off Ai!" Ren gritted out the last few words out.

"Whoa whoa, calm down. You know I won't do anything to her" Depsigh defended himself from his childhood friend.

"Oi! Enough chit-chatting, Ren Ai! The two of you should get ready! Depsigh hide yourself and away from the hollows, since these two can't control their reitsu when singing" The blue haired man said annoyed by the fact that they have done nothing but talked about nothing useful.

"Yes dad" Depsigh replied and pulled a tongue at Ren playfully while Ren just gave him his famous icy glare. Ai and Nel just laughed, "Come on Grimmjow, no need to be so harsh. This is our last time here until everything has come to an end on the other side" Nel said. Grimmjow just growled and stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked off towards the stage with Ren following him and Depsigh, leaving Ai and Nel alone.

"Nel…" Ai called out when she and Nel started to head towards the stage, Nel replied with a hum letting her know that she is listening. "Any news?"

"Sorry sweety, but not yet. After all your mother left today isn't it?" Ai looked down at the floor with a forlorn look. Nel noticed this and stopped and made Ai to look at her. "Ai, I know it's tough but stay strong for Ren, for your mother, and for us okay?" Ai nodded but the expression never left.

"What's the matter?"

"We finally got the chance to meet him, but it doesn't seem like he knows us"

"Ai, he will. Don't worry too much about it, he's a smart man so don't worry okay?"

Ai nodded and Nel smiled and placed a soft kiss on Ai's head. Ai smiled at Nel and the two continued their walk.

* * *

Hitsugaya, Hinamori and Matsumoto were training in the training ground of Urahara Kiskue's. Hinamori and Matsumoto were training each other while Hitsugaya was meditating at the side.

With Hitsugaya ( _Hyorinmaru's_ _**Hitsugaya's**_ )

" _What's the matter master_ _?"_ a strong voice asked Hitsugaya during his meditation.

" _ **It's nothing Hyorinmaru**_ " Hitsugaya replied

" _I doubt that master. Are you really concerned about the Hitsugaya twins?_ " Hitsugaya sighed at his zanpakuto and finally gave in and told Hyroinmaru that he was.

" _If I must say, no matter how much I look at Ren, he looks just like you other than his hair and his eyes that is, and Ai is just like Karin-sama other than her eyes and her hair_ "

" _ **What are you trying to say Hyorinmaru?**_ " Hitsugaya asked annoyed

" _What I am saying is that if you really want to know the truth, then why not look for their birth certificate? It should be in the world of the livings…_ " With that as the last words from Hyroinmaru, Hitsugaya opened his eyes to see a man with a green and white hat and a folding fan right in front of him with the fan hiding his smirk.

"What is it Urahara? You disturbed my meditation with Hyorinmaru" Hitsugaya said annoyed.

"If you go snooping around, you will surely become a thief and even if you go snooping around in your shinigami form, you will be tracked down easily since Ren is very sensitive to unknown reitsu in their house." Urahara said. Hitsugaya glared at him who just kept smirking.

"And how would Ren know?" Hitsugaya asked.

"As requested by Ren, I have placed a reitsu indicator and tracker in their house" Urahara replied with a cheshire smile; with that said Hitsugaya sighed in annoyance. "However," Urahara started as he shut his fan and looked at Hitsugaya with a serious look. "If you **really** wanna find out, go back to Soul Society and go straight to the fourth division. I believe that they have the information that you want" Urahara then left Hitsugaya who was just absorbing what was told to him.

' _Soul Society… fourth division… birth certificate… … … IT CAN'T BE!_ ' Hitsugaya thought to himself

' _It seems like it can master_ ' Hyorinmaru stated. Hitsugaya got up and immediately requested for a senkaimon.

"Taichou/Shiro-chan?" Matsumoto and Hinamori asked.

"I'm heading back first, you two continue to stay here and remember to find out the reason of the increase of hollows and who has been killing them!" ' _Although, I don't think there's a need to find out who has been killing them if they are what I think they are…_ ' he thought to himself and ran through the senkaimon gate once it was ready leaving Matsumoto and Hinamori confused.

"Okay…. What just happened?" Matsumoto asked

"Err… Shiro-chan left us?" Hinamori replied, Matsumoto then have a sneaky smile and glanced at Hinamori.

"Ne, ne Hinamori" Hinamori hummed in response

"Let's go out and have some fun"

"Say what?"

"Let's go do some shopping and let's also go stalk Ren and Ai!" Matsumoto proposed excitedly. Hinamori sweat dropped and before she can say anything, she was already pushed into her gigai and was dragged off by an over exciting Matsumoto.

* * *

Once Urahara got up to the living room from the underground training room, "You sure do like to take some dangerous risks Kiskue" A voice said to him. Urahara looked at a tanned woman with purple hair, with two stands of her hair framing her face, tied into a pony tail and is wearing an orange overshirt and black stretch pants with a pair of brown shoes leaning against the sliding door to the living room. "Even if I didn't tell him, he will still find out one way or the other Yoruichi" Urahara said as he sat down at the round table.

Yoruichi sighed and sat down facing him. "So you just gave him a little push and the most crucial hint"

"Of course~~ It would be fun to see how things turn out between them" Urahara replied with a cherry voice. It was silence until Yoruichi said "Well… I think it's a good thing that you did" Urahara looked at her with a serious look.

"No matter what, we're running out of time. Who knows when things will change and besides… Ren and Ai need him. Especially Ren"

"URAHARA! WE'RE GOING SHOPPING!" Matsumoto exclaimed as she ran out with Hinamori who was being dragged out, not giving enough time for both Urahara and Yoruichi to reply.

"Well… they're in a rush" Urahara stated

"More like Matsumoto is" Yourichi said. "Anyways, what makes you think that we are running out of time?"

"It's simple, he is getting stronger"

"But Ren can restrain him!"

"He can for now, but he will soon fall. And Ai-chan is doing whatever she can to assist him ever since that incident"

* * *

Ren sneezed and glanced up at the clear night sky. "Are you sick Ren?" Nel asked worriedly.

"No, I'm fine Nel. I guess someone was just talking about me"

"I see, don't push yourself too hard though ok?"

"Yeah" was Ren's reply before he went onto the stage, when the MC called out to him.

Once Ren was on the stage, the fans were screaming, trying to grab the attention of Ren when the music started.

 **Immortals – Fall Out Boys**

" _They say we are what we are_

 _But we don't have to be._ " Ren began singing, and the fans went wide.

" _I'm bad behavior but I do it in the best way._

 _I'll be the watcher (_ _watcher_ _) of the eternal flame._ "

"WOW! He really is famous!" Matsumoto exclaimed as she observed Ren who is dancing and singing at the same time with his back dancers/singers following him from the sky.

"Yeah, and look at the crowd. With this much reitsu gathered in one place then of course there would be hollows around here" Hinamori said. As if on cue, they heard large growls and the sky started to show a sign of a crack.

"Hinamori let's do this!"

"HAI!"

Hinamori and Matsumoto started to attack the hollows with their zanpakutos.

"' _Cause we could be Immortals, Immortals_ " Ren sang as he jumped in the air, then landed and continued his dance. Moving his right finger close to his lips as he sways his body.

" _Just not for long, for long_

 _And live with me forever now_ "

As the song continued, fewer hollows came out, making Matsumoto and Hinamori's jobs easier.

" _immoooooor… Immortals_ " Matsumoto and Hinamori continued to slash all of the hollows; at the same time, Ren finishes his song and bowed as the fans screamed loudly. Ren panted and then gave a small wave to the audience, in return the audience screamed and Ren looked up in the sky with his eyes narrowed.

 **Real Emotion – Final Fantasy X-2**

" _What can I do for you?_ "

The audience scream when Ai started to sing the first chorus.

" _Far beyond the hazy boarders of my heart_ "

After the fight Matsumoto and Hinamori continued to watch the concert from the sky and saw how the audience are screaming happily and singing along with Ai.

" _I can see a place_ "

"Ai-chan and Karin-chan do look alike, don't they?" Hinamori asked. Matsumoto nodded and Hinamori continued to watch as Ai sang to the chorus.

" _And oh, I know, the world of Real Emotion_

 _Has surrounded me_

 _I won't give into it_ "

Matsumoto and Hinamori then felt the air around them went thick again and lots of howls were heard and they grabbed hold of their zanpakutos when another sea of hollows came out from anywhere and were making their way to the park where lots of reitsu are gathered in one spot.

"Let's go Hinamori!" Matsumoto shouted as she shunpoed to the area and cut a few of the monsters with Hinamori right behind her and following her actions.

" _If from time to time_

 _It's an upward climb_

 _All I know is that I must believe_ "

"There's just no end to them!" Hinamori shouted

Matsumoto and Hinamori backed up and were panting from fighting all these monsters and the monsters opened their mouth and red light in their mouth started to glow.

"Oh… no…" Matsumoto and Hinamori said in disbelief with their eyes wide.

Matsumoto sighed and held her zanpakuto in front of her and opened her mouth to say "Growl Hai-" but stopped when she saw many of the monsters killed in one go.

" _I can hear you_

 _I can hear you_ "

Ai's concert came to an end and Matsumoto and Hinamori were looking at a very small shinigami around 9 with white hair dancing in the wind. He glanced at them and disappeared in the next second.

"Matsumoto… that boy…"

"Yeah… he's one of the shinigami that we're looking for"

 _ **Review please~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_WARNING! I DO NOT OWN BLEACH NOR ITS CHARACTERS (Other than made up characters and the children)_**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Ren, take good care of yourself, and when the two of you return. You can both come and stay with us" A woman with long honey brown hair and warm brown eyes said to Ren who is in his shihakusho and his zanpakuto on his back.

"Don't worry Aunt Yuzu, we'll be fine. And thank you, Ai and I will talk discuss it together and we'll let you know" Yuzu smiled at Ren and hugged him. Ren wrapped his arms around his aunt's neck. "Ren, always remember that you are never alone okay?" Ren nodded and Ai walked over towards them in her shihakusho with her zanpakuto secured on her waist.

"Ai-chan, you be safe too alright?" Yuzu faced Ai when she let go of Ren. Ai gave off a cheeky grin, "Don't worry Aunt Yu, I'll be fine".

Ren smiled at Ai and his aunt with sadness visible in his eye. "The more you are sad, the more it would be easier for them to get you, especially him" Ren looked at his uncle who has red hair and dark brown eyes. "I know that Uncle Jinta"

"You do?" Ren glares at Jinta when he was asked that question. Jinta sighed and ruffled Ren's head.

"As long as you and Ai are safe and sound and happy, I'm sure your mother would be happy too." Jinta stated, Ren hummed in response as he glanced at Ai talking with Yuzu Haru and another woman with long dark purple hair and blue eyes known as Ururu.

"Ren" Ren turned around and faced Yoruichi and a large man with glasses.

"Hai Yoruichi sensei, Tessai sensei?" Ren replied

"When you see him again… at least try to get along with him for your mother's sake and Ai's" Tessai said. Ren sighed but nodded, then Yoruichi spoke, "Ren, no matter where you are or what happened, never take off that Yin necklace. THE SAME GOES TO YOU AI, DON'T TAKE OFF YOUR YANG NECKLACE!" Yoruichi then shouted to Ai

"HAIIIII" Ai replied with zero enthusiasm, Ren laughed at how Yoruichi is complaining about Ai's behavior.

"Don't worry Yoruichi sensei, after all, kaasan is the one who gave this to us. It's my treasure and I can feel her reitsu as well as Ai's" Ren replied as he grasped hold of his Yin necklace. Yoruichi looked at him with a calm look and nodded, "That's right, well… I'll see you after 4 weeks then little man" Ren looked up and grinned happily and nodded. The senkaimon gate has opened, "Now, remember Ren Ai I already moved all of your stuff into your house in Soul Society don't forget to go back and unpack" Urahara said. "HAI!" Ren and Ai replied and gave each and every one a hug and a kiss to the girls on their cheeks and soon run through the senkaimon gate.

* * *

Ai's POV

We reached to the end of the tunnel and we stood in the middle of a street filled with souls wearing old yukatas but none looked damaged and are selling items at a high price. I smiled and was about to walk around but was stopped by Ren who grabbed hold of my wrist.

"Hold on Ai!"

"What Ren?"

"Let's find out where we are first"

"Does it matter? We're in soul society" I replied annoyed

"Yeah! I know that but where in soul society? This place isn't familiar" Ren said as he looked around. I huffed and looked around as well and I hate to admit it but he was right, this wasn't the soul society that mama brought us to before. I sighed and grumbled in agreement of finding out where we are. Ren smiled and the both of us took off trying to figure out where we are.

While the two of us walked, many souls stared at us… actually glared at us. I growled and snapped at them "WHAT'S THE MATTER!? HAVE YOU NEVER SEEN A SHINIGAMI BEFORE!?"

"AI!" Ren shouted at me. I whipped my head to look at him annoyed and angrily.

"WHAT REN!?"

"Enough, have you forgotten what kaasan told us?" Ren asked me calmly.

" _Ren, Ai, remember souls in these rukongai streets despise shinigamis. Don't pick a fight and never ever kill a soul ok?_ " Mama's words floated into my mind. I huffed as I crossed my arms over my chest as we continued our walk.

As we continued our search I felt someone grabbed hold of me and before Ren could help me, he was kicked away. "REN!" I called out, I glared at the person who grabbed me and noticed it was a fat man.

"LET GO OF ME OR ELSE!" I demanded/threatened.

"Or else what little girl?" He then laughed and continued "You can sell a fortune for those unique eyes of yours and then I can finally get the hell out of here and go into the shinigami academy"

"Don't you even think about it!" I growled. He just laughed and since I can't use my hands to use a kido spell and I doubt that I have enough strength to kick him in the face, so my last option was to spit and so I did. I spat at him and heard him screamed in disgust. "Ghya!" He threw me on the floor hard it knocked most of my breath out and having a few scratches here and there. I tried to get up but with most of my breath knocked out, it was difficult for me to sit up properly since I am also in pain. When I looked around I saw that there were many souls surrounding us and the man was walking up to me, but before he can pick me up again, he was punched away and landed a few feet away from me. I then felt Ren picked me up bridal style and glared at the man and spoke in a dangerous tone. "NO ONE WILL BE SELLING MY SISTER! AND NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO HURT HER!" Ren then decided to walk away and the crowd quickly shuffled to make a space for the both of us to pass, but before we walked away. Ren looked back and said "Shinigami academy doesn't look for souls that have riches but instead, they look for souls that have high reitsu" and soon the two of us left.

Ren shunpoed around the rukongai district and he finally found a place to stay. It was a small rundown wooden house. Once we got inside, he placed me on the old tatami floor gently.

"Does it hurt Ai?" He asked, I shook my head and looked away in embarrassment. I heard him sigh and soon I felt his hand on my head as he pats my head gently.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about Ai. You were tired since you did kill more hollows than usual last night, and it was my fault that your energy haven't recovered fully." Ren said to me. I stayed silent and lay down with my back at Ren and hugging my zanpakuto.

Ren's POV

I sighed at Ai's behavior and stood up, I took off my black shihakusho and replaced my zanpakuto on my back again. I used my black shihakusho to cover Ai's body and before I went out I patted her head once again. "I'm going to go look for some food for us. Stay here ok Ai?" Ai said nothing, but I know she heard me, so I walked out and went my way to look some food for us both.

* * *

3rd POV

Hitsugaya stood patiently in the 1st division barracks with other shinigamis that are wearing the same outfit as him, shihakusho and a white haori over it were standing in line but with two shinigamis that are just wearing a shihakusho but with a band on their left arm. An old man cleared his throat and got the attention of all the shinigamis.

"Thank you all for coming on such a short notice." The old man said

"It was reported that in rukongai there was a sudden rise in reitsu. We must find the owner of this reitsu soon. This person could be a threat to Soul Society"

"Soutaichou, can I make a comment" A man with white mask and has the kanji number 12 on his haori asked.

"Speak Kurotsuchi taichou" Soutaichou said

"According to my research, this reitsu is quite similar to Hitsugaya taichou's and the Kurosakis" Kurotsuchi replied. It was silent and if you listen carefully, you could hear the heartbeat of Hitsugaya Toshiro's thumping fast. ' _It can't be…_ '

"SOUTAICHOU!" Hitsugaya called out as he took a step forward, everyone's attention went to him and Hitsugaya immediately kneeled.

"Please give me the permission of going to rukongai to find out the owner of the reitsu" Hitsugaya asked

"I will grant you the permission, however, you are not to go alone. Kuchiki taichou" a man with black shoulder length hair walked forward with a kanji number 6 on his haori.

"You are to go with Hitsugaya taichou"

"Hai"

"Unohana taichou, I need to speak to you, everyone else dismissed!" soutaichou said and soon everyone left all except for a woman with a kind face and with her black hair with braids in front of her body.

"Is there something that you want to ask Soutaichou?" the woman known as Unohana asked.

"Yes, its just my prediction but is it.."

"Hai, it is… they have returned" Soutaichou nodded and soon dismissed her as well and left the room as well to finish his paperwork.

* * *

Hitsugaya and Kuchiki shunpoed out of seireitei, into the Rukongai Streets. "We shall gather some information first Hitsugaya taichou" Kuchiki suggested

"I agree, if there's something we'll contact each other through the hell butterfly" Kuchiki nodded at Hitsugaya's suggestion and both went their separate ways.

With Hitsugaya…

Hitsugaya walked around and asked a few people, but couldn't get much since most are afraid of him since he knows it very well.

"Ara ara, isn't this shiro-chan?" a voice called out. Hitsugaya turned around and saw an old lady with a smile, Hitsugaya smiled and walked up to her.

"Hello grandma, how have you been?" Hitsugaya asked

"I've been doing well, but could have been better if my two grandchildren could come and see me once in a while" she replied. Hitsugaya chuckled and said "Sorry grandma, but you know that we are both busy"

His grandmother laughed warmly and put her hand on his cheek. "I know shiro-chan" Hitsugaya smiled at the warm contact of his grandmother's hand, he placed his hand over hers and held it tightly but not too tight to hurt her.

"Grandma, I would love to talk but I need to look for someone"

"Oh? Do you by any chance mean two children?" Hitsugaya's eyes went wide and quickly grabbed hold of his grandmother's shoulders.

"GRANDMA, DO YOU KNOW WHO THEY ARE?" Hitsugaya asked.

"I only saw a glimpse of them. A young boy and a young girl, it seems like the girl was hurt so the boy carried her. I don't know the details but you can find out more if you look for the man that helps with selling the vegetables over there" His grandmother said and pointed out to a stall that was a few feet away from them.

"Thank you grandma" Hitsugaya thanked her and kissed her forehead as a goodbye and left in a hurry.

* * *

"DAMN! I could have sold that girl for fortunes and leave this rotten place!" a man complained in an alleyway while kicking a wall, Hitsugaya heard as he hid himself from being seen.

"Yeah, but it seems that her brother is very protective of her and besides the boy was right Hisashi" a skinny man with messy brown hair stated

"Urusai! Jun! Whose side are you on?" the fat man Hisashi said to the man known as Jun.

"Well… no ones, but I don't think there was a need to throw the girl on the ground, even you were going to sell her, there must have been some scratches" Hitsugaya's hands balled into fists and he silently walked towards the duo.

"BAH! She's a shinigami, she can heal herself with her kido"

"Could you both please tell me more about the shinigamis that you met?" Hitsugaya asked in a dangerous tone and with anger visible in his eyes. Hisashi spun around and threw a punch towards Hitsugaya who dodged it and kneed him in the guts.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT BRAT!? I DIDN'T HURT YOUR SISTER THE SECOND TIME!" Hitsugaya quirked his eyebrow at what the man said but his patience line was about to snap.

"Hold it Hisashi, this isn't the same boy" Jun said. Jun faced Hitsugaya and gave the description of the two children that they saw. Hitsugaya nodded and thanked Jun, he look at Hisashi and said "I would let this go for now, but the next time I see you I will not forgive you for hurting my children" and left.

Hitsugaya walked out of the alleyway and sent a hell butterfly to Kuchiki telling him that he should return to report their findings while he go look for the children. Kuchiki replied him, saying that he will do as asked and soon Hitsugaya went on the search of the children.

* * *

Hitsugaya's POV

I traced the reitsu and found an old rundown wooden house, I walked inside and saw two figures sleeping soundly on the old tatami floor. I walked closer and saw it was Ren and Ai, with Ren sleeping next to Ai just in his inner shihakusho shirt and his right arm spread out for Ai to use as a pillow and his left arm over Ai's body, Ai had Ren's black shihakusho as a blanket and both of their zanpakutos above their heads, Ren then sneezed as the cool wind blew through the small gaps visible on the walls. I smiled at the sight and took my zanpakuto and placed it against the wall and took off my haori and placed it over Ren to prevent him from getting sick. I then walked to the wall where I placed my zanpakuto and sat next to it and watched over Ren and Ai.

 _ **Please Review**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_WARNING! I DO NOT OWN BLEACH NOR ITS CHARACTERS (Other than made up characters and the children)_**

* * *

Chapter 4

The sun shone and some of the sunlight shined through some the cracks in the whole and shone onto Ren's face. Ren stirred a little and opened his eyes, he blinked once and twice for his eyes to adjust his eyesight. He got up and felt a piece of clothing has shifted off of him. He glanced down and saw it was a captain's haori with the kanji number 10 on it.

"Did you sleep well Ren?" A voice asked him, Ren turned around slowly and his eyes went wide, surprised to see Hitsugaya there. Ren glared at him but nodded never the less, Hitsugaya nodded.

"Were you watching over us?" Ren asked

"Of course, the both of you are my children, it is my responsibility to watch over you"

Ren snorted and glanced away, "Now, you want to watch over us" Hitsugaya quirked his eyebrow not catching what he meant.

"How did you know anyways?" Ren asked

"I asked Unohana taichou, I went through a lot in order to get the files from her" Hitsugaya replied.

"If you needed to go through a lot then you had the choice of NOT FINDING OUT" Ren gritted the last three words out.

"It's because I want to find out, the choice of not finding out never crossed my mind" Hitsugaya replied calmly. Ren glared at him icily, Hitsugaya faced him head on not affected by his glare. There was a yawn breaking the cold silence and glaring contest between Hitsugaya and Ren, both the father and son looked at Ai who woke up and stretched her arms.

"Morning Ren."

"Morning Ai" Ai looked around and saw Hitsugaya, her eyes widened and she smiled brightly.

"PAPA!" Ai called out as she quickly got up and ran towards Hitsugaya and fell into his arms and hugged him. Hitsugaya smiled and patted her hair, "Good morning Ai, did you sleep well?"

"Mhmm. Although it could have been better if I weren't hurt"

"I tried to make you lie on your right side of your body but you refused to budge and you slept like a log so I couldn't heal you idiot" Ren said. Ai glared at him while Ren smirked in victorious. Hitsugaya sighed and got up with Ai standing up with him.

"Alright you two, come with me. We're going to seireitei now" Hitsugaya stated, Ren wanted to protest but Hitsugaya gave him the stern look that says that he has to come whether he like it or not and walked out; Ai quickly got her zanpakuto and ran after Hitsugaya with Ren following them once he has his zanpakuto and his black shihakusho back on.

The three of them shunpoed their way through rukongai and into sereitei.

"Now this is the soul society I know!" Ai exclaimed as she looked around her surroundings. White buildings at every corner as she shunpoed slowly to look at the sight more.

"It will always stay white Ai, there's nothing to see" Ren said as he shunpoed past her. Ai glared at Ren and shunpoed after him, both the children catching up to Hitsugaya who is shunpoing his way to the 1st division.

"Papa, where are we going?" Ai asked

"We're going to the 1st division, soutaichou wants to see you both. Since you both did catch their attention" Hitsugaya replied

"Their?" Ai asked confused

"As in the gotei 13, stupid" Ren replied. Ai glared at Ren and yelled at him "Well excuse me for not being a super nerd like you idiot!"

"I am not a nerd! It's common sense baka! Our reitsu went high so of course it is the duty of the gotei 13 to find out what is the reason"

Hitsugaya sighed as Ai and Ren were bickering at one another. The three of them landed in front of a big door and walked in when the door opened for them.

* * *

Ren's POV

We walked in and saw many captains and vice-captains standing at two sides except for one captain at the front. Hitsugaya bowed and moved to his spot at the left beside a weird looking man with a weird mask and a young woman with purple braided hair and dark sea green eyes with her hands laying neatly in front of her. After observing, I noticed that there were two captains missing. ' _Kaasan isn't back yet so of course… but where could he have gone to?_ ' I thought to myself.

"Welcome to sereitei" The older man said.

"Hello Soutaichou!" Ai greeted, I sighed and looked at him "It's an honor to see you again soutaichou". Soutaichou just let out a warm laugh.

"I see Ai didn't change a lot other than becoming beautiful and you Ren becoming even more handsome" Soutaichou said, I smiled and Ai grinned. Soutaichou cleared his throat and continued.

"I know that you know who I am and some of the taichous here. However, most of us don't know the both of you. So could you please introduce yourselves Ren, Ai"

"Of course soutaichou" I replied with Ai nodded.

"I am Ren" I replied

"Make that Hitsugaya Ren and I am his twin sister, Hitsugaya Ai" Ai said. I glared at her and she just smirked at me. Before anyone can make a comment, the door slammed open, grabbing the attention of everyone and revealed a man with bright orange hair and was wearing the same outfit as all the captains and have a big zanpakuto on his back. Before I could greet him Ai and someone else that I didn't notice in the beginning since I was too focused on soutaichou and Hitsugaya. I watched as my aunt with short black hair and violet eyes kick him in the gut, causing the man to be flying out once again. I let out a small laugh while Ai was laughing so hard and during this time, the man stood up and started to bicker with aunt.

"ICHIGO! WHY ARE YOU SO LATE!? YOU JUST HAVE TO BE LATE ON THE DAY THAT OUR DEAREST NEPHEW AND NEICE ARE COMING HERE!?" Aunt Rukia shouted at Uncle Ichigo. "OI! HOW SHOULD I KNOW!?" Uncle Ichigo shouted back.

"Uncle Ichi, we had our last concert the day before yesterday. I'm sure Ai told you" I said. Uncle Ichigo looked at me and then looked at Ai, he sighed as he run his hand through his hair. Ai grinned brightly and jumped onto him, "Whoa! AI!" Uncle Ichigo called out but laughed happily.

"Aunt Ru, I'm sorry for not noticing you in the beginning" I bowed and apologized to Aunt Rukia.

* * *

Rukia's POV

I looked at Ren who was bowing at me, my eyes went soft and I walked up to him. I pulled him close to me and hugged him, "Ren, don't worry. I don't blame you" With Ren's height he was able to hug my waist with his small arms and sighed in relief as he hugged me back, he must have been in a dire need of a mother hug, even though Karin-chan just left a few days ago.

"Ren…" I called out softly as I stroked his head soothingly.

"Aunt Ru… when will…"

"I'm sorry Ren, but I don't know. But have faith in your mother" I said, Ren is such a mother's boy, Ren nodded. I glanced at Ichigo who has Ai in one of his arm and was smiling happily.

"Ahem…" I heard Soutaichou cleared his throat and we all looked back at him.

"Excuse me for disturbing a wonderful reunion, but let's finish this so that everyone can go back to their posts"

"Hai, we're sorry soutaichou/grandpa" all of us replied.

* * *

3rd POV

"Ahem… As I was going to say, I would like all the taichous and fuku-taichous simply introduce yourself to the Hitsugaya twins"

"I'm Soifon, 2nd division taichou and this is my fuku-taichou Oomaeda Marechiyo" A woman with black hair with two braids known as Soifon stepped up and introduced herself and a big man with black hair known as Oomaeda just grinned arrogantly.

"Heh~ So you're Soifon taichou, Yoruichi sensei often speak of you" Ai commented. Causing Soifon to blush and her hands went on both of her cheeks. "Yoruichi sama often speaks of me!?"

"Yes, she speaks about you with pride" Ren said. Soifon quickly recomposed herself when she heard soutaichou cough but deep inside she was panicking, fan girling and wanting to know what Yoruichi said about her.

"I am Otoribashi Rojuro, 3rd division taichou and this is my fuku taicho Kira Izuru" A man with long wavy blond hair known as Otoribashi stepped up and with a man with blond hair covering his right eye known as Kira bowed. Ren observed Otoribashi carefully and then asked "You're a visored aren't you?"

Otoribashi let out a small chuckle, "Amazing, as expected of Hitsugaya taichou's son. How did you know?"

"Cause, Uncle Ichi told us about you guys"

"Speaking of visored, where are the others?" Ai asked

"Well… since Aizen got away, they quit being taichous at the mean time to track down Aizen" Otoribashi explained. Ren let out a small growl that no one can hear him except for Ai, Rukia and Ichigo as well as Hitsugaya who noticed his reaction.

Unohana then took a step forward "I know that you know who I am, I am Unohana Retsu, taichou of the 4th division. That girl behind me is Kotesu Isane my fuku-taichou" The woman with messy silver hair with a few strands on the right side of her face bowed nervously. Ai grinned and Ren smiled at Unohana taichou.

Hinamori then walked up and introduced herself "I am Hinamori Momo, fukutaichou of the 5th division and the sister of Hitsugaya Toshiro"

"So… that makes you our aunt right?" Ai asked excitedly

"Hai" Hinamori replied happily

"Then can we call you Aunt Momo?!"

"Of course!" Ai smiled brightly and ran towards her and hugged her. Hinamori was surprised but never the less hugged her niece back. "Do you want a hug too Ren-kun?" Hinamori asked, Ren shook his head and replied "Maybe some other time" Hinamori pouted while Ren just smirked.

Kuchiki then took a step forward with pride and Ren and Ai looked up at him. "I am Kuchiki Byakuya, taichou of the 6th division and the 28th head of the Kuchiki clan, that man with red hair and tattoos on his forehead is my fukutaichou, Arabai Renji" Renji gave them a grin and a wave which Ai waved back and Ren nodded at him.

"Aunt Ru speak of you a lot Kuchiki taichou, and Uncle Ichi speaks of you as well but not in a good way" Ai said

"Oi! Ai!" Ichigo called out worriedly, Kuchiki's eyebrows quirked in interest and said to Ai "Is that so, then I would like to know what he said Ai. And call me taichou, or Kuchiki sama"

"Why?" Kuchiki's eyebrows twitched once again in annoyance. ' _She definitely have the Kurosaki blood in her veins_ '

"Because, he is the head of the Kuchiki clan, which makes him a noble Ai" Ren explained.

"So what? It's just a title, and will be used when needed but other than that he's still a soul like everyone here"

"You do have a point, but you must still be respectful towards him, don't forget that he was the one who helped kaasan when she was here." Ren then looked at Kuchiki and said "Kaasan speaks of you a lot Kuchiki-taichou, she says some bad things but overall great things about you" Kuchiki nodded and Renji just yawned since no one literally paid attention to him.

A wolf man walked up and introduced himself "I am Komamura Sajin, taichou of the 7th division and that is my fukutaichou Iba Tetsuzaemon", the man behind with black hair and black sunglasses bowed at Ren and Ai, which Ren nodded back in acknowledgement but Ai… well… Ai already was hugging Komamura.

"KYAAAA! SO CUTE!" Ai screamed happily. Komamura sweat dropped while Ren just walked up to them and picked Ai up by the end of her back collar and apologized to Komamura for her rudeness which was forgiven.

Next was a man with a straw hat and has a pink kimono over his haori. "Hello Ai-chan, Ren-chan. I am Kyouraku Shunsui, taichou of the 8th division and this is my sweet fukutaichou Ise Nanao-chan" a girl with her hair tied into a bun with glasses on adjusted her glasses and nodded, while Ren and Ai nodded back.

"Well… you both know me, I'm the 9th taichou" Ichigo stated as he ruffled both his niece and nephew's hair. "The man over there with a 69 on his left cheek is my fukutaichou Hisagi Shuuhei" Hisagi bowed while Ai grinned at Ichigo then at Hisagi, while Ren just nodded.

"I am Hitsugaya Toshiro, taichou of the 10th division" Hitsugaya stated.

"Haha! There's no need to introduce yourself to your own children!" Matsumoto burst out laughing.

"MATSUMOTO" Hitsugaya growled out her name in a dangerous low tone and she immediately stood up straight, knowing that her taichou will threaten her any minute. "This good for nothing fukutaichou of mine is Matsumoto Rangiku"

"Oi! Taichou!~~!~!~!" Matsumoto whined which Hitsugaya ignored.

Ai walked up to Matsumoto and grinned at her, "Can I just call you Aunt Ran?" Matsumoto's eyes shone at that spot and bear hugged Ai. "OF COURSE YOU CAN AI-CHAN! YOU TOO REN-CHAN!" Ai started to wail indicating that she losing air real fast.

"MATSUMOTO LET GO OF AI RIGHT NOW!" Hitsugaya commanded and Matsumoto immediately let go of Ai, Ren shunpoed to Ai and caught the unconscious Ai in his arm.

"Aunt Ran, please refrain yourself for killing us twins with… your twins" Ren said a bit unsure at the last statement, causing everyone present laugh except for Hitsugaya who was shaking his head at his fukutaichou's actions.

Next was a large man with black hair and an eye patch over his right eye with a sadist grin. "I am Zaraki Kenpachi, 11th taichou! COME AND SPAR WITH ME!" he yelled in excitement as he looked at Ren. Ren just scoffed and said "Zaraki taichou, thanks but no thanks. Not interested to a fight."

Zaraki got ticked off and was about to force him into a spar but was stopped by a little girl with short pink hair and have a cross bone hair clip on the side slapping his head. "Ken-chan! Ren-chan doesn't want to spar but he will surely spar with you one day!" The girl then jumped off of Zaraki's shoulder and jumped in front of Ren and the now conscious Ai who is standing next to her brother.

"I am Kusajishi Yachiru. Fuku-taichou of the 11th division, call me Yachiru!" She introduced herself with excitement. She looked closer at Ai and grinned, "You have beautiful eyes Ai-chan!" Then she looked at Ren and pouted. "What?" Ren asked uncomfortable of the closeness of the little girl.

"Why do you have your fringe covering your left eye? Let's see your other eye!" Yachiru exclaimed happily as she reached towards Ren's fringe. Ren's eyes went wide and quickly grabbed hold of her small wrist before she can reach his fringe. His eyes went to a dangerously icy glare towards Yachiru and said "Don't you DARE touch it AGAIN" He let go of her but unfortunately for him, Yachiru got excited to find a new playmate and went for his fringe once again. Ren got annoyed when Yachiru kept aiming to get his fringe out of his face and so grasp hold of his zanpakuto, but before he can pull it out, Zaraki called out to Yachiru. Yachiru went back to Zaraki like a good puppy and sat on his shoulder once again. Ren glared up at the duo and let go of his hold on his zanpakuto.

"The offer is still open right Zaraki taichou?" Ren asked, Zaraki grinned and nodded.

"I'll spar with you and if I win, then Yachiru must never touch my fringe again" Ren declared and went to focus on Kurotsuchi.

"I am Kurotsuchi Mayuri, taichou of the 12th division and that is my fukutaichou Kurotsuchi Nemu" the young woman with purple braided hair and dark sea green eyes with her hands laying neatly in front of her bowed.

"Now now, after this meeting let's go to my division and do some tests" Mayuri suggested as he reached towards Ren and Ai. Hitsugaya immediately stepped in and grabbed hold of Mayuri's wrist.

"Kurotsuchi taichou, my children are not here to be your lab rats. If I see you trying to bribe them I will NOT hesitate to freeze your lab and destroy it" Hitsugaya threatened with his icy glare and the room temperature has dropped.

A chuckle was heard in the whole room "Now now Hitsugaya taichou, control your reitsu. I understand your anger" A man with white long hair with a warm smile said. He then looked at Ren and Ai when Hitsugaya has calmed down and let go of Mayuri's wrist but stood close to Ren and Ai. "I am Ukitake Jyuushiro, taichou of the 13th division, you both know my fukutaichou so there's no need to introduce her. Oh and please call me grandpa"

"Grandpa? Are you papa's father?" Ai asked while cocking her head to one side.

"No, but I see Hitsugaya-taichou as my own son" Ukitake replied. Ai grinned and nodded while Ren just nodded.

Once the introduction was over, it was stated that Ren and Ai can go to any division whenever they want and that they both will be living with Hitsugaya.

 ** _Review please~_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_WARNING! I DO NOT OWN BLEACH NOR ITS CHARACTERS (Other than made up characters and the children)_**

* * *

Chapter 5

After the meeting, Ren, Ai, Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Rukia, Ichigo and Hinamori were walking through sereitei. "Ren, Ai" Hitsugaya called out.

"Yes papa?" Ai asked while Ren ignored him but was listening.

"Even though soutaichou said you can go to any division but don't go to the 12th at least"

"HAI~~~ Papa, mama also told us the same thing" Ai replied while she puts both of her hands behind the back of her head. Hitsugaya sighed at Ai's reaction that is similar to their mother's. ' _Karin…_ ' Hitsugaya thought sadly as he watched Ren and Ai who have started a bickering contest.

"Hey! How about we throw a party!?" Matsumoto suggested

"A party?" Everyone except Ren and Ai who were too busy bickering at each other didn't hear what Matsumoto said, asked confused. Matsumoto nodded in excitement, "Yeah a party to welcome Ren-chan and Ai-chan"

"That's a wonderful idea Matsumoto!" Hinamori said indicating that she is in with the idea. "Okay, let's do it" Ichigo agreed and Rukia nodded as well. Everyone glanced at Hitsugaya waiting for his response, Hitsugaya looked at them then looked at his two 9 years old children and let a small smile dance onto his face. "Very well Matsumoto" He replied, Matsumoto cheered but stopped when Hitsugaya said "But no sake during the party"

"EHHHH!? BUT TAICHOU!"

"NO BUTS MATSUMOTO! THIS IS A PARTY FOR THEM NOT YOU!" Hitsugaya yelled and Matsumoto pouted while everyone else laughed.

"Then, I'll go talk to grandpa" Ichigo said and left.

"Then, we'll tell everyone else, taichou take care of Ren-chan and Ai-chan" Matumoto said and dragged Hinamori and Rukia away. Hitsugaya sighed and continued his walk, catching up to his children.

"Papa! What took you so long!?" Ai asked as she pouted.

"Sorry, we were talking about something" Hitsugaya replied. Ren glanced at him and then looked away.

"You two must be tired, let's head to my division to rest up ok?" Hitsugaya suggested.

"OKAY!/ ok" Ai replied enthusiastically while Ren just replied in a deadpanned tone.

Hitsugaya smiled even though Ren didn't seem to be interested, he is still happy that his children are still willing to spend some time with him. It was a pleasant walk with Ai telling Hitsugaya a bit more about herself and Ren.

"And our zanpakutos are -"

"AI! That's enough" Ren interfered. Ai pouted and started to bicker with Ren.

"But Ren! He's our papa! He should know!"

"Whether he's our father or not, he doesn't need to know! Besides the fewer the people know the better"

"REN!" Ai shouted

"AI!" Ren shouted back

"THE BOTH OF YOU STOP IT!" Hitsugaya shouted, both Ren and Ai stopped bickering and glanced at Hitsugaya.

"The two of you just came and I do not want you both to cause a scene and get in trouble alright?" Hitsugaya said to them. Ai pouted while Ren just let out a small growl and shunpoed away.

"REN!" Hitsugaya called out but Ren just shunpoed away.

"Leave him Papa, Ren needs to be alone"

"Where will he be going?"

"Maybe home or your division…" Ai replied

"Is that so? Then let's get going Ai" Ai nodded and Hitsugaya smiled. "Papa can I ride on your back?" Ai asked nervously, Hitsugaya glanced at Ai who is shifting nervously and smiled.

"Of course Ai, come" Hitsugaya replied as he went on his knees waiting for Ai to get on. Ai slowly got onto Hitsugaya's back and grinned, Hitsugaya smiled and adjusted Ai to make her comfortable. Most of the shinigamis on the street witnessed this and started to whisper among themselves.

"Isn't that Hitsugaya taichou?" "He's carrying a child" "This is so rare!" "Isn't he an ice prince?" Ai dug her face in Hitsugaya's back more and Hitsugaya glared at the shinigamis and everyone went silent.

"I'm sorry papa…" Ai apologized

"What are you apologizing for Ai?"

"That I am hurting your pride and your reputation"

"Ai, I'm your father this is nothing. My father instinct just kicked in so its not your fault ok?" Hitsugaya replied. Ai grinned and put her face on his shoulder and thanked him.

* * *

With Ren…

Ren shunpoed away from Hitsugaya and Ai. No matter how much he despises Hitsugaya, he still need to stay with him for Ai's sake. Ren stopped on a roof and looked at the sky. Little did he know that he actually landed at the 10th division's roof, he looked down and watched the shinigamis train.

"Ara~ Ren-chan" Ren turned around when he heard his name and saw Matsumoto.

"Hi Aunt Ran"

"You left taichou and Ai-chan?"

"They're on their way here Aunt Ran" It was silent and Matsumoto sat next to Ren.

"Ne, Ren-chan" Ren hummed in response and Matsumoto continued.

"Why do you hate taichou?" It was silence right after Matsumoto asked, after a few more seconds, Ren stood up and said "This is a very sensitive topic Aunt Ran, and it has nothing to do with you"

"But why!?" Matsumoto asked before Ren could get away

"It's because he has proven me wrong" Ren replied and shunpoed away.

"Ren-chan…" Matsumoto called out softly and sadly as she watched him disappear. Matsumoto huffed and turned around waiting for Ichigo's good news, "Rangiku!" Speak of the devil! Matsumoto turned around excitedly and once Ichigo reached her and told her the news.

"Yeah, grandpa agreed to the party and it can either held at the 9th or the 10th division" Ichigo said

"YAY! Then let's do it in your division since Ai is coming here and Ren… Ren went somewhere"

"Ah I saw Ren, it seems like he is heading back home so no need to worry about Ren"

"Good! Oh Ichigo do you know why Ren despise taichou?" Matsumoto asked

"I don't know sorry Rangiku" Ichigo replied and Matsumoto waved it off and the both of them went to the 9th division to prepare the party for Ren and Ai.

* * *

Hitsugaya and Ai reached to the 10th division and Hitsugaya put Ai down. Ai smiled and walked into the room. "This is my and Matsumoto's office" Hitsugaya explained. Ai nodded and hurriedly went inside and explored the place. "Papa! You have a lot of paperwork!"

"Yeah, Matsumoto doesn't do them and because your mother isn't here I took the responsibility of doing hers as well" Hitsugaya explained as he went to make some tea. "What do you want to drink Ai?"

"Green tea is fine" Hitsugaya nodded and started to make the tea while Ai looked around. Ai went to the other side of Hitsugaya's desk and saw a photo frame. It was a photo of a woman with long black hair and with onyx eyes wearing a simple white mermaid dress with a long veil on her head and with Hitsugaya wearing a black suit with a black tie that has a dragon stitched on it in ice blue. Both of them weren't looking at the camera but were looking at each other and their eyes filled with love.

"Mama looks beautiful…" Ai said as she picked the photo frame up.

"Karin weren't like any other girls, she likes to keep herself simple and she has a short temper just like you and Ren" Hitsugaya said as he walked towards Ai and looked at the photo frame.

"Well, we do have the Kurosaki blood in us" Hitsugaya chuckled at her statement and continued "Karin was the most beautiful girl ever since our first met, even though she is not a feminine girl but I guess that is what made me fall for her but she still tries her best to make herself to do some house chores just for me…"

"Mama's cooking is VERY DELICIOUS!"

"Really?" Hitsugaya asked with interest

"YES!" Hitsugaya chuckled, "I can still remember how your mother failed cooking an egg" Ai laughed and Hitsugaya smiled.

"Papa, why are you taller in your shinigami form?"

"… Don't get close to the 12th division, in order to marry Karin and not to get teased. Kurotsuchi taichou done something to me and I have stayed like this ever since"

"Ah! So in the world of the living you looked like a middle school person was because you didn't want to grab the attention of other women" Hitsugaya nodded as he walked back to finish making the tea and Ai sat down at the couch.

"Comes to think of it Ren isn't here so that means he is at home right?" Hitsugaya asked as he placed a cup of tea at the coffee table in front of the sofa where Ai is sitting.

"Yup, Urahara did tell us to unpack our stuff" Ai replied and took a sip of her tea.

"Then let's go back home after we finish our tea" Ai nodded at Hitsugaya's suggestion and Hitsugaya and Ai spent their time together talking about Ai and Ren while they drink their tea.

* * *

Ren got home and looked at his house, he walked inside and saw a few boxes in the long corridor. He took off his sandals and walked along the corridor to the yard and turned to the left and walked down to the end of the corridor and the on his left is a last sliding door while on his right was the traditional Japanese yard and opened the door to his room. He stepped into his room with boxes everywhere and he took off his shihakusho and zanpakuto and began unpacking his stuff. As he unpacked he opened up a box and inside was filled with some books that Ichigo and Rukia brought to him from Soul Society.

"So my books were actually given to you" A voice said, Ren turned around with wide eyes and saw Hitsugaya standing there and growled.

"What are you doing here?"

"This is also my house Ren" Ren scoffed and got all the books out and piled them up. "Here, you can have them back" Ren stated and continued to unpack. Hitsugaya looked at the pile of books that Ichigo and Rukia have begged him to give it to them 8 years ago each year.

 _Flashback_

" _TOSHIRO! PLEASE GIVE ME SOME OF YOUR BOOKS!_ " _Ichigo bowed and begged, Hitsugaya eyes twitched and sighed as he does his paperwork. "It's Hitsugaya taichou, Kurosaki taichou and why?" Hitsugaya said and asked. Ichigo stood up straight and looked at Hitsugaya straight in the eye, "Because Karin asked for it" Hitsugaya looked away from his paperwork and looked at his brother in law, "Karin doesn't like reading so why does she suddenly want to read?"_

" _Because…"_

" _Its because Karin-chan says that she wants to understand more of your hobbies Hitsugaya taichou" Rukia said as she walked in with a young boy at around 10 years old with bright orange spiky hair like Ichigo's and has Rukia's eye colours. Hitsugaya sighed and got up, "Very well" he picked a book out and gave it Ichigo._

" _Next time if you want to take a book just come and get it since it is for Karin. If you lose it I will make sure that you pay it back" Hitsugaya said as he glared at Ichigo who nodded. Ichigo then grinned at Toshiro and said "Thanks Toshiro, they'll be happy"_

' _They?' Hitsugaya thought and shook the thought away believing that he meant by Karin, Yuzu and Haru._

 _Flashback end_

Hitsugaya watched Ren who often picks up the book from the pile but then quickly put it back. Hitsugaya watched with a small smile and turned around, "You may keep them, they're all yours now Ren" before he walked away he turned to looked at Ren and his eyes widened at the sight. Right before him was Ren who was holding one of the books and with a bright smile and Hitsugaya smiled and closed the door and walked away.

He went into a room that has fewer boxes and was neat. It was his and Karin's bedroom, he opened the boxes and found some stuff that looked handmade and a few drawings that are badly drawn. He pulled them out and saw it was made by Ren and Ai.

He looked at a drawing of a boy with white hair and a few black in the front (which seems like it was added) with an onyx eye, a girl with black hair and a few white with eyes of one onyx and one turquoise, a woman with black hair and onyx eyes and a man with white hair and turquoise eyes, Hitsugaya smiled at the sight and looked at the name _Hitsugaya Ai_ was written at the bottom right corner of the page. He then pulled out a mug with a messy handwriting saying ' _No. 1 Mom_ ', he looked at the bottom of the mug and it says _Hitsugaya Ren._ As he put things away and he went back to the box and noticed a letter. He picked it up and opened it.

 _Toshiro, by the time you read this, I believe that Ren and Ai have decided to settle in Soul Society. Take care of them while I am away, if not then I will hunt you down. I'm fine so don't worry about me and I'm sorry for not telling you about me being pregnant 9 years ago, but you were busy and you barely came back home so I went to the world of the living to relax and was also stationed at the world of the living because it was said that there were some tracks of espadas. But I did give birth in Soul Society because Goat-chin told Urahara and Yoruichi and they both brought me back to Soul Society and at the same time you were out on a mission._

 _Every time I brought Ren and Ai back to Soul Society you were always out on a mission. Okay enough about this. Take good care of yourself as well as Ren and Ai. I'll be back as soon as possible._

 _I love you_

 _Karin_

Hitsugaya read the letter with sadness and placed it down. ' _Karin…_ ' he thought of his wife. ' _I promise that I will take care of Ai and Ren. And when you come back I will take care all three of you Karin_ ' He made a vow to himself and continued to unpack until a hell butterfly reached to him. Hitsugaya let out a finger for the hell butterfly to land ' _Taichou! Please bring Ai-chan and Ren-chan to the 9_ _th_ _division!_ ' came Matsumoto's voice and the hell butterfly flew away. Hitsugaya stood up and put his hands in his sleeves and walked out.

"REN AI!" Hitsugaya called out in the corridor

"Yes Papa?" Ai asked with her head out of her room which is next to Ren's.

Ren also had his head out waiting for Hitsugaya to finish his sentence.

"Come with me, we're going to have dinner" Hitsugaya said as he walked off and Ai quickly went back inside to her room grabbed her zanpakuto, Ren does the same thing and both of them walked out at the same time and quickly caught up with Hitsugaya.

 _ **Please Review**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_WARNING! I DO NOT OWN BLEACH NOR ITS CHARACTERS (Other than made up characters and the children)_**

* * *

Chapter 6

Ren, Hitsugaya and Ai were jumping from one roof to the next. "Papa where are we going?" Ai asked. Hitsugaya glanced at her and said "The 9th"

"Why the 9th? Didn't you say we're going to eat dinner?" Ren asked.

"You'll know when we get there" was all Hitsugaya said. Once they reached to 9th division Hitsugaya told Ai and Ren to open the door, the twins looked at each other and shrugged and slid open the door. Once the door opened they heard popping sounds and colourful cofettis flew over the twins.

"Eh?" the twins said dumbfounded. Rukia walked up towards them and smiled.

"Welcome to Soul Society Ren Ai" She said and the twins looked at each other and laughed. They thanked everyone and quickly joined in the party, the twins got along with most of the shinigamis, Ren kept avoiding Yachiru and a man with short hair with a small braid hanging on his right side of his face and has feathers on both side of his hair and have long colourful eyelashes known as Ayasegawa Yumichika, 5th seat of the 11th division. Ai got along with a bald man and have a red markings at the outer corner of his eyes known as Madarame Ikkaku, 3rd seat of the 11th division, the twins also got the chance to meet their older cousin, Kurosaki Daichi. The party was enjoyable, lots of laughter, smiles and some fights here and there.

It was close to the end of the party and many shinigamis has prepared some gifts in groups or pairs. All of the taichous except for Ichigo and Hitsugaya got Ren and Ai them a big basket that contains many useful things such as papers, pens, notebooks, hand creams, etc. While the fuku-taichous except Rukia got them dolls for Ai and a basketball and a soccer ball for Ren. Ichigo, Rukia and Daichi got Ren and Ai some new set of clothes. "Taichou! Where are your gifts for your children!?" Matsumoto asked out. Hitsugaya walked up towards to his children and looked at them. Ai was waiting patiently and her eyes were shining, Ren looked at him with a bored look but Hitsugaya could see the excitement hiding behind his uninterested expression in his eyes.

"Ai close your eyes and turn around" Hitsugaya said. Ai nodded and did as told, Hitsugaya did Ai's hair and put it in a messy bun that he usually does for Karin, after he was done, he pulled out a beautiful kanzashi with 4 roses of blue and white and stick it in her bun. "Okay Ai, you can open your eyes now" Hitsugaya said when he was done, Ai opened her eyes and looked at everyone who were gapping at her. Ai looked confused and could feel the air hitting the back of her neck. She touched her neck and slowly touched her hair and then touched the kanzashi that Hitsugaya got her. Hinamori walked up to her and gave her a mirror to look at herself, Ai looked at herself with her hair up in a bun with a beautiful blue and white roses kanzashi. She smiled and hugged Hitsugaya, "Thank you Papa!"

"You're welcome Ai" He hugged back and pulled away then faced Ren.

"Ren this is for you" Ren looked in his hand, it was a gift wrapped up already. Ren took it and thanked him and opened the gift carefully, he let out a small gasp at the sight, it was a volume of a book series that he has been wanting to read for a while. Hitsugaya was nervous but didn't show it, he was afraid that Ren didn't like it, Ai grinned at her brother. Ren looked at Hitsugaya and bowed and thanked him again, Hitsugaya nodded but little did he know that Ren was actually smiling.

* * *

Two weeks has passed since Ren and Ai's arrival in sereitei, Ren and Ai have been going to different divisions other than the 12th division to learn a few things and do some training each day except for Saturdays and Sundays. However, whenever they go to the 5th division they would talk to Hinamori and help her with the paperwork, at the 6th division Ai would start to sing some random songs and Ren will join Ai and soon the two of them will be engrossed into writing new songs together or alone and think of new dance moves, Byakuya find it quite comforting whenever they sing and didn't stop them ever since their first time at the 6th, when they are at the 9th they would play sports but mostly soccer with their uncle and Hisagi, at the 10th they would relax, Ai would fall asleep and Ren would be beside her either sleeping or reading a book but mostly reading and at the 13th they would help Rukia with her work and talk with Ukitake to make him comfortable and not stressed about anything.

And today is the day that both Ren and Ai are at the 10th. Ai was sleeping on the couch and Ren was sitting on the floor between the couch and the coffee table reading the book that Hitsugaya got for him with a cup of green tea on the coffee table. Hitsugaya was in the office working on the paperworks, it was a comfortable silence between the father and the twins, until Matsumoto barged in.

"TAICHOU!" Hitsugaya pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"What Matsumoto?" He got no reply and when he looked up he saw a sleeping Matsumoto on the ground. Ren chuckled but continued to read, Hitsugaya took a deep breath and continued to work on his paperwork. An hour passed and Matsumoto was still sleeping but Ai was waking up. "Good morning" Ai said as she sat up.

"Morning Ai, did you sleep well?" Hitsugaya asked. Ai nodded and looked at Ren who was still reading, Ai smirked and silently but surely taking Ren's cup.

"Don't you even think about it Ai" Ren said without looking up as he flipped a page.

"Damn! How did you know that I was going to drink your tea!?" Ai asked annoyed

"Cause I'm your twin brother" Ren replied with an arrogant smirk at Ai and Ai growled. Hitsugaya chuckled at their small quarrel and then got up, "Come Ren Ai, I have someone that I want to introduce you to" Ren nodded and put a bookmark on the page that he is on and left the book on the table and Ai got up and stretched.

"Oi! Matsumoto" Hitsugaya called out as he nudged her with his foot. Matsumoto groaned but didn't wake up but muttered "DAMEEEE Taichou, I can't drink anymore" tick marks appeared on Hitsugaya's head and the room temperature immediately dropped.

"MATSUMOTO!" Hitsugaya shouted, Matsumoto snapped her eyes opened and immediately sat up.

"HAI!" She replied as she looked up at her fuming taichou.

"I am going out with Ren and Ai, finish the paperwork before we get back" Hitsugaya said, and left the office without waiting for her reply, Ai and Ren went after him leaving a smirking Matsumoto.

"hehe~ Taichou is gone then that means~" She walked towards the cupboards and moved the paperwork away and opened a secret door that she keeps her bottles of sakes, but when she opened it she found nothing but a piece of paper.

' _START WORKING MATSUMOTO! I ALREADY CONFISCATED ALL OF YOUR SECRET STASH! I WILL NOT HESITATE TO FREEZE THEM AND DESTROY THEM_ ' was what the paper said, shinigamis around the 10th division could all hear a devastating scream from Matsumoto.

* * *

Hitsugaya and the twins went into the 1st street of rukongai, before Hitsugaya continued he stopped. Ren and Ai also stopped and looked up at him in confusion, "let's buy a watermelon" Ai's and Ren's eyes shone and Hitsugaya chuckled at their reaction and bought a watermelon from a nearby stand and they continued their walk. They walked to a small wooden house and Hitsugaya opened the door, "Grandma are you home?" Hitsugaya called out, an old woman walked out from the living room with a smile.

"Ara ara, shiro-chan you're back" grandmother said.

"Hai, Ai Ren she is your great grandmother" Hitsugaya said to Ren and Ai.

"Hello great grandma" Ren and Ai greeted.

"Hello" Hitsugaya's grandmother greeted back

"Grandma, this is Ren and this is Ai. They are both mine and Karin's children"

"Ara~~ Well don't just stand there come on in" Hitsugaya's grandmother ushered them in and Hitsugaya closed the door and placed the watermelon in a bucket full of cold water. Ren and Ai sat at the round table along with grandmother, Hitsugaya went to get some tea for them and soon joined them.

"Ara, I saw a glimpse of the two of you last time when you were in rukongai" Hitsugaya's grandmother spoke.

"Ah! That would have been embarrassing for me…" Ai said as she scratched the back of her head with a nervous laugh while Ren looked down in ashamed for not recognizing their great grandmother. Hitsugaya's grandma just smiled at them and said "Don't worry, I know that you two had a bit of a rough time didn't you?" Ren and Ai nodded and Hitsugaya just sipped his tea. Ai and Ren were talking to their great grandmother excitedly and their grandmother would just smile and listen and reply a few questions that they would ask her; and Hitsugaya was just sitting there listening to their conversations at times would stop his grandmother from saying anything embarrassing about him but to no avail. They talked and talked until they heard another voice, "Grandma, I'm back!" Everyone looked at the door and saw Hinamori.

"Ara! Shiro-chan, Ai-chan and Ren-chan you guys are here too?" Hinamori asked surprised.

Hitsugaya set his cup down and said "Yes, Hinamori and its Hitsugaya taichou"

"Mou! We're back at home so its ok right Ai-chan, Ren-chan?" Hinamori asked the twins, Ai nodded while Ren shrugged not caring about it much.

"Momo-chan come on in and join in the conversation. I believe that you have a lot of shiro-chan's stories to tell your niece and nephew" The grandmother quickly ushered Hinamori to come in and Hinamori smiled brightly and quickly joined in the small group.

"I sure do!" Hitsugaya face-palmed, already embarrassed from the stories that their grandmother already told his children and now his embarrassment will double now that Hinamori is here too. Ren noticed Hitsugaya's discomfort and stood up, everyone looked at him and he looked at Ai. "Come on Ai, let go cut the watermelon together" Ren said as he walked off to the small kitchen to cut the watermelon, Ai's eyes shined at the word watermelon and quickly stood up. Hitsugaya stood up wanting to help them and worried that they might cut themselves but was pushed back down.

"Don't worry papa, we'll be fine. I will also bring Aunt Momo's tea so please relax and speak with great grandmamma and Aunt Momo" Ai said and walked off, then came back with a cup of tea and went off to help Ren.

* * *

Hitsugaya and Hinamori's grandmother's POV

I watched the scene of Ai-chan pushing Shiro-chan back onto the floor and reassure that they will be fine with cutting the watermelon by themselves, when Ai-chan went back to help Ren-chan with the watermelon after placing Momo-chan's tea down on the table. I smiled at Shiro-chan and said "You are a great father Shiro-chan" Shiro-chan looked at me and gave a small smile but it wasn't a proud smile it was a sad one, "I wish I can agree with that grandma" he said.

"Shiro-chan, why can't you agree to that statement?" Momo-chan asked in confusion.

"It's simple, it's because I missed 9 years of their lives" He replied as he glanced at Ai-chan and Ren-chan who were busy cutting the watermelon into slices.

"And so?" I asked

"And so, I don't think I am a great father yet"

"But you already are! You take care of them, you shower them with love, and you worry about them and and… well you LOVE them!" Momo-chan exclaimed

"I agree with Momo-chan" Shiro-chan smiled at us but the sadness didn't leave.

"Of course I love them and I would worry about them and will take care of them, but no matter how close I try to get close to Ren… the distance between us grows…" Shiro-chan said as his hand on the cup tightens and shakes a bit, and looking down at the table; I placed my hand on top of his and his hand stopped to shake little by little. I smiled at him and said "Shiro-chan, I don't know what happened but I know that you and Ren-chan will be very close sooner or later. I know that because I am your grandma and Ren-chan's great grandma" Shiro-chan looked at me and gave me a grateful smile and Momo-chan smiled and held his hand and give it slight squeeze.

* * *

3rd POV

Ren and Ai returned with a plate of sliced watermelons, and the conversation continued and Hitsugaya's embarrassment increased, but Hitsugaya isn't the only one feeling embarrassed because Ai and Ren have also been embarrassing each other. Time went by so fast and the sun began to set, the Hitsugayas and Hinamori decided to leave but before they leave they helped clean the dishes and bid their (great) grandmother goodbye and went back to Sereitei. Hinamori and the Hitsugayas went on their separate ways once they are inside Sereitei and have arrived outside of the 5th division. "It's about time you two head back home and go to sleep Ren Ai" Hitsugaya said

"Ehhhh!?" Ai exclaimed

"Don't eh me, you two are still children" Hitsugaya said, Ai was about to protest but Hitsugaya gave her a glare that says ' _no buts, end of discussion_ ' Ai pouted and nodded and looked at Ren.

"But I still want to read…" Ren said softly, Hitsugaya stroked Ren's head and said "You can read it first thing tomorrow morning, I'll take it back home for you so you two go back home now" Ren growled at Hitsugaya but said nothing so he and Ai shunpoed back home.

Hitsugaya stood at the same spot until he was very sure that Ren and Ai are back at home. He too shunpoed back into his division, as he made his way to his office many shinigamis bowed at him and he nodded back. Once he opened the door there he saw two piles of untouched paperwork and a sleeping Matsumoto on the couch. His eyebrow twitched and ticked marks appeared over his head, "MA TSU MO TOOOOOOOOOO!" Hitsugaya shouted, and this shout could be heard from the inside and outside of the 10th division. Matsumoto immediately sat up and looked at a fuming Hitsugaya, "Ara! Welcome back taichou" Matsumoto said in a sing song tone.

Hitsugaya's mouth curved up into a smile but with a twitch, bangs covering his eyes and tick marks still evident above his head. "Matsumoto, I hope that you are well prepared for this" he said as he grasps hold of his zanpakuto's hilt and glares at her with dark eyes. Matsumoto gulped at the sight and before she could get away, Hitsugaya has already restrained her and frozen her at her seat.

"YOU WILL NOT BE LEAVING THE OFFICE UNTIL THESE TWO ARE DONE! YOU ARE BANNED FROM GOING TO THE WORLD OF THE LIVINGS FOR 2 MONTHS!" Hitsugaya shouted at her.

"EHHHHH!" Matsumoto whined, Hitsugaya turned around and went back to his desk blocking out all of Matsumoto's complaints. Hitsugaya continued his work and once the sky has turned dark has he finally finished his pile of work he noticed Ren's book. He stood up and went to it and was surprised how fast Ren was reading, ' _Guess you will need to buy him the next volume soon_ ' Hyorinmaru said to Hitsugaya. ' _Yeah…_ ' Hitsugaya agreed and smiled, happy that his son was actually reading the book that he gave him.

"Matsumoto I'm heading back home, be sure to finish those piles" Hitsugaya said and left, leaving a complaining Matsumoto.

Hitsugaya got home and checked up on Ai who was sleeping soundly and hugging a wolf doll that she got from the fukutaichous, he walked inside and pulled the blanket up and placed a kiss on her forehead. He closed the door and went to Ren's, he opened the door and saw Ren sleeping with his back facing the bookshelf. He went inside and placed Ren's book on Ren's low desk and went towards Ren and noticed that Ren was sleeping uncomfortably and might be having a nightmare, so he stroked his hair for a while and when Ren relaxed and was much more comfortable; Hitsugaya left Ren's room and went to take a shower and head to sleep.

 _ **Please Review**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_WARNING! I DO NOT OWN BLEACH NOR ITS CHARACTERS (Other than made up characters and the children)_**

* * *

Chapter 7

As the day passed, Ren and Ai did their daily routine but unfortunately for Ai, she was getting bored of it. Ren and Ai are currently on the way to 6th division, while Ai was walking ahead and Ren was behind her reading his book.

"I GOT IT!" Ai shouted

"You got what?" Ren asked without looking up. Ai spun around with a large smile with her eyes closed and said "Let's go to Rukongai two more times"

"Why?"

"Let's sing a song for great grandma and a song for all of the souls in rukongai" Ai said.

"I don't mind singing a song to great grandmother but to the souls in rukongai… I don't think that it is a good idea, after all they despise us shinigamis" Ren said. Ai pouted but was happy that her brother agreed to the idea of singing a song to their great grandmother.

Once they reached to the 6th division, many shinigamis greeted them and they greeted back. They reached the office and Ai barged in and saw Renji.

"RENJI-Nii!" Ai called out. Renji looked up from his work and grinned at Ai and Ren.

"Yo! Welcome back Ai Ren" Ren nodded at him and closed his book. He placed his book on the coffee table and glanced around.

"Kuchiki taichou is out?" Ren asked

"Taichou is out for a while, seems like a taichou meeting" Ren nodded at Renji's reply. Ai grinned and looked at the garden and smiled brightly, she put her zanpakuto against the wall and ran outside and started to spin around as the wind blow making some sakura petals flow around her. Ren placed his hands in his sleeves and smiled at his younger sister spinning around laughing and humming a tune. Renji watched as Ren placed his zanpakuto against the wall as well and joined his sister in singing and dancing randomly, even though they are dancing randomly they can make their random dance into something amazing. Renji watched with a nostalgic smile as his memory of Karin doing something similar appeared in his head.

 _Flash back_

" _Come on Renji, Byaku-nii; let's dance!" Karin shouted out to them as she spun around under the warm sun and the wind was playing with her hair. Renji laughed and joined her and danced randomly, however Byakuya just shook her off. Karin pouted and went inside and dragged Byakuya outside, causing him to drop his brush and followed Karin with a small smile. Renji grinned at the sight and soon the three of them were dancing randomly even though Byakuya tried to get away many times but Karin would always drag him back._

 _Flash back ends_

Renji stood up and joined the twins, and the twins grinned at each other and taught Renji some of their dance moves to their songs.

* * *

All the taichous and Hinamori were standing in the 1st division waiting for the meeting to begin. Soutaichou then came and looked at everyone, "Thank you all for coming, we are here to talk about a very important matter that is heavily related to the balance of the world and Aizen's disappearance" Soutaichou began.

"There are two important zanpakutos and are very dangerous if they fall into the wrong hands." Some taichous started to talk amongst themselves regarding the zanpakutos, soutaichou then made everyone to be quiet by stomping his crane.

"The zanpakutos are known as the balanced zanpakutos and they are twins. Everyone keep an eye out for the wielders, once you find them, protect them from Aizen and his troops"

"HAI!"

"Soutaichou, one question" Byakuya said, soutaichou nodded and Byakuya continued. "How did the espadas from the Winter War revived?"

"That is still being investigated, however, I cannot get an accurate information unless I have an espada that has been revived" Kurotsuchi reply to Byakuya's question, Byakuya nodded.

"Are there any other question?" No one raised their voice and so soutaichou dismissed them.

* * *

As Ren and Ai were dancing and singing, practising their new song and Renji was working on his paperwork. While practising halfway through, Ren suddenly started to faint. "REN!" Ai called out and grabbed hold of her brother before Ren would hit the ground, Renji immediately stood up and went towards them. "What's the matter Ai?" Renji asked worriedly.

"Ren suddenly fainted!" Ai replied worriedly.

"Hurry, let's bring him to the couch and let him rest" Renji said as he picked Ren up and brought him inside into the office and put Ren on the couch. Ai looked at her brother worriedly and sat on the floor looking at her brother who started to take a few deep breaths.

"Ai, did something like this happened before?" Renji asked, Ai's hands suddenly tightly grasp hold of her shihakusho pants and smiled at Renji. "No…" then looked back at her brother "This is the first time…" she said softly. Renji watched her and knew that she was lying but didn't push it further. He sighed and scratched his hair, he went to prepare some tea for the twins and at that time Byakuya returned.

"Ah! Welcome back taichou. Would you like some tea?" Renji asked, Byakuya nodded and Renji made an extra tea for him. Byakuya went towards his desk but noticed Ren was lying on the couch.

"What happened to Ren?" He asked

"Ren fainted halfway while dancing" Renji replied, Ai nodded and Byakuya looked at Ren.

"I see, then maybe he should head back home and rest properly instead of being here where it is uncomfortable" Byakuya suggested as he sat down. Ai looked at her brother and then stood up. "Thank you for today Renji-nii, Byakuya-sama" Ai bowed, Byakuya nodded and Renji just waved it off but internally he was crying because he made tea for the twins… guess he will be drinking two cups of tea for today. Ai picked their zanpakutos and tied it on her waist and went forward to pick her brother, Byakuya noticed her discomfort and stood up and went towards the twins.

"I'll carry him, show me the way to your house Ai" Byakuya said as he picked Ren up, Ai nodded and secured their zanpakutos on her waist tighter which didn't go unnoticed by Byakuya. "Follow me" Ai said and went off and Byakuya followed her closely leaving a dumbfounded Renji. "Since when did taichou have a soft spots for these two?" he asked to no one in particular since he knows that his taichou is very strict, loving and have a huge soft spot to his nephew Diachi, but Ren and Ai aren't his nephew and niece so he was really surprised to see his taichou being kind to the Hitsugaya twins.

* * *

Once Ai and Byakuya has reached their house, Ai guided Byakuya to Ren's room and quickly placed Ren's futon down. Once it was prepared Byakuya placed Ren down and pulled the blanket over Ren's body, and stood up to leave with Ai right after him. "Thank you Byakuya-sama" Ai thanked him.

"It's nothing Ai, however, I have a question to ask you"

"What is it?"

"Your zanpakutos, you seem to be protective over them" Ai froze and placed her hand on the two zanpakutos.

"Of course! They are a part of us" Ai replied with a grin. Byakuya nodded and left without another word. Once Byakuya left, Ai's grin went away and quickly to head to the living room. She went on the phone and quickly called Urahara, " _Hello_ " Came Ururu's voice.

"Ah! Aunt Ururu, is Urahara there?" Ai asked

" _Yes, hold on_ " Ai heard Ururu called Urahara and soon came Urahara's merry voice through the phone. " _Yes Ai-chan?_ "

"Ren… Ren… fainted today…"

"… _Ai-chan don't let Ren do anything that will raise his reitsu anymore that includes dancing_ " Urahara replied with a serious tone.

"But… can he at least train…" Ai asked with a sad tone

"… _if he really wants to train, then train for a short time. At most an hour, over an hour, then it could be the end_ " Urahara replied. Ai nodded and thanked Urahara and hang up the call. Ai sighed and decided to head to check up on Ren, ' _Ai don't go_ ' a soft voice said in her mind. ' _But_ '

' _Ren-sama needs to be alone right now, its best if we leave the house this instance… we're not sure when he will come out. Remember to take his zanpakuto as well_ ' Ai hesitated but she knows that the owner of the voice was correct and so did as told and quickly left the house along with their zanpakutos.

* * *

"Tessai" Urahara said as he put the phone down. "Yes, Urahara-dono?" Tessai asked. Urahara looked into the distance with a serious look and said "Go to Soul Society and put a barrier in Ren's room as well as Ai's" Tessai went to Soul Society without any further delays and Urahara sat there in the living room thinking about how much time left for them.

"Shouldn't we tell them?" Yourichi asked

"Yeah, we should… Ururu-chan" Urahara called out

"Yes, Urahara-san?" Ururu asked, Urahara stood up and said "I need you to watch over the shop, I need to talk to Nel-chan in Hueco Munco"

"Understood" Ururu replied, Urahara and Yourichi went further into the shop and went into a room with a huge monitor in the middle and Urahara went to dial a phone call. The screen then showed Nel and Depsigh.

"Just the people I am looking for" Urahara said with a merry voice while fanning himself with his fan.

" _What do you want Urahara-san?_ " Nel asked

"I will go straight into topic" Urahara stated and snapped his fan close.

"We're running out of time" Urahara said with a serious tone and a serious look as he looked at Nel and the wide-eyed look on Depsigh's face.

* * *

Hitsugaya was working on his paperwork with ease since Matsumoto did today's share last night because she couldn't go anywhere due to her being frozen on her seat. Matsumoto has happily left the "hell hole" and quickly went out to have a drink or go back home to sleep, well… either way it's not like Hitsugaya care much about it. As he worked through his work he heard a slight knock, "Come in" Hitsugaya said. Byakuya came in and Hitsugaya looked up at him.

"It's a surprise to see you here Kuchiki-taichou"

"I am here to tell you about Ren's condition" Hitsugaya immediately stood up and asked "Is he alright!? Is he hurt!? What about Ai!?"

"Calm down Hitsugaya taichou, Ai is safe and sound, Ren just fainted from dancing with Ai which is very unusual and he is at home resting at the moment" Hitsugaya let out a sigh of relief and sat back down.

"How so?"

"Ren has never fainted before and this is the first time according to Ai which I think is a lie… there's something that the twins are hiding away from us. Hitsugaya taichou, do you know what their zanpakutos' type?"

"I did ask before and Ai seem to be willing to tell me, however, whenever she tries to tell me Ren would always interrupt her saying that fewer people know the better…" Hitsugaya then went silent and his eyes went wide in realization.

"You don't think"

"I think that it is possible, but we don't have any proofs at the moment so we cannot confirm our theory at the moment" Byakuya said. Hitsugaya nodded and pinched the bridge of his nose, thinking the possibility of his children wielding the balance zanpakutos. "This is all I wanted to say, please keep an eye on them and I will also keep an eye on them when they come to my division" Byakuya said and turned to leave but heard Hitsugaya thanked him.

* * *

Ren woke up and realized that he was in his room, he looked at the door and saw an orange barrier there. ' _Guess… Tessai-sensei came…_ ' He thought, he looked up at the ceiling and suddenly remembered that he did say that he will try to get along with Hitsugaya even though he didn't actually SAY it but he did nodded to what Yoruichi said to him before he left. ' _Forget it… he's not worthy being called as my father_ ' Ren thought and sat up. He looked around and saw his book, ' _I should read to relax…_ ' Ren got up from his futon and folded it away and went to grab his book and continued to read.

Hitsugaya and Ai were on the way home with some shopping bags in hand and Ai was happily singing a tune. Hitsugaya smiled at this and was thinking of what should they eat for dinner. "Ai what do you want to eat for dinner?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Hmmm" Ai thought for a while and Hitsugaya waited patiently. "OMELETE!" Ai exclaimed. Hitsugaya chuckled and nodded, luckily that they got the ingredients that are needed to make omelets. Once they reached home, Ai went to put the stuff away in the fridge while Hitsugaya went to take a shower. After his shower he went to the kitchen and saw that Ai was gone, ' _Properly playing soccer or singing and dancing_ ' Hitsugaya thought as he went out and head towards Ren's room.

Ren heard a knock and he muttered a 'come in', Hitsugaya walked in and immediately felt something different in his room. He glanced around worried that a small hollow might have gotten in, "There are no hollows here and if there were I would have killed it already" Ren said

"Yeah, sorry. It's just that your room feels different, but I guess that it's just me" Hitsugaya said. Hitsugaya noticed that Ren was close to the end of the book and Hitsugaya smiled, "Do you like the series?"

"Mn, it is adventurous and has some valuable lessons in them if you read closely" Hitsugaya smiled at his response and sat across Ren who is leaning against the wall.

"I like it too because of that, it's a shame that I couldn't continue the series because I have been focusing on work much more thanks to Matsumoto" Hitsugaya said. Ren ignored him and flipped the page causing Hitsugaya to sweatdrop, "I actually have something for you Ren" Hitsugaya said. Ren looks up at Hitsugaya and his eyes widened at the sight, it was the next volume after the current volume that he was reading.

"Can I really have it?" Ren asked confused and with hesitation

"Of course, I got it for you" Hitsugaya said as he held out the book. Ren put his current book down and took the other book and smiled. "Thank you very much, Hitsugaya" Hitsugaya smiled and nodded.

"You're very welcome Ren" Hitsugaya got up and looked at Ren "Dinner is omelette, any objections?" Ren shook at Hitsugaya's question. Hitsugaya nodded and left the room, leaving Ren to continue his readings. Hitsugaya went back to the kitchen and saw Ai watching TV in the living room that is connected to the kitchen.

"Ai, wanna make omelette together?" Hitsugaya asked. Ai stood up immediately once she turned off the TV and ran to the kitchen with enthusiasm, Hitsugaya chuckled at her reaction and soon the father and daughter started making dinner.

Once they finished making dinner, Ai went to call Ren while Hitsugaya placed the plates on the dining table. He sat down as he waited for Ren and Ai he looked at the empty seat next to him and sadness took over ' _Karin…_ ' he thought but he immediately snapped back to reality when he heard two pairs of feet running. Ai grinned and sat on her seat opposite of the empty seat while Ren sat on the opposite of Hitsugaya.

"Then let's eat" Hitsugaya said and soon the three of them began to eat. He watched as Ren and Ai started to quarrel over their cooking skills.

"I can cook better than you Ai!" Ren argued

"This time I cooked with Papa! So it's twice as delicious!" Ai argued back. Hitsugaya ignored their quarrels and silently ate his food. "PAPA/HITSUGAYA!" Ren and Ai slammed the table at the same time as they called out to him. Hitsugaya choked on his food when his two children called out to him unexpectedly, "*cough* What… is it Ren? Ai? *cough cough*" he asked

"MY COOKING IS BETTER THAN HIS/HER RIGHT!?" They asked at the same time. Hitsugaya took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose and calmly replied "Ren, Ai. I haven't eaten your cookings before other than your mother's"

Ren and Ai went silent and the two of them suddenly grinned making Hitsugaya confused. "I miss mama's cooking" Ai stated, Ren nodded in agreement while Hitsugaya thought back to Karin's first cooking, he shivered at the thought while it was Ren and Ai's turn to look confused.

"Your mother doesn't know how to cook… before she came to Soul Society, she cooked something for me"

"Something?" Ren asked

"I don't know Ren, it was all black" Hitsugaya replied while Ren and Ai tried to imagine it but couldn't.

"If you guys really wanna find out whose cooking is better, why don't you guys have a showdown?" Hitsugaya suggested, the twins' ears perked up and looked at each other with a smirk. ' _I wonder… what have I got myself into…_ ' Hitsugaya thought as the twins looked at each other with a knowing look, but as he watched his twins, his heart warms up at the sight.

 _ **Please Review~~~**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_WARNING! I DO NOT OWN BLEACH NOR ITS CHARACTERS (Other than made up characters and the children)_**

* * *

Chapter 8

A week has passed and the Hitsugaya twins were running around Sereitei to ask taichous and fuku-taichous to be a judge of their cooking showdown. The taichous and fuku-taichous that agreed to be a judge were Byakuya, Renji, Hinamori, Soifon, Ichigo, Ukitake, Rukia, Kyouraku, Yachiru, Matsumoto and Hitsugaya (who was forced to do so by Matsumoto). Ren and Ai were in the kitchen of the Kuchiki mansion while the judges were outside waiting for Ren and Ai.

"Oi, Toshiro" Ichigo called out. Hitsugaya sighed and said "Its Hitsugaya taichou, and what do you need?" Ichigo hesitated a bit and then glanced at his wife, Rukia nodded at him to continue and Ichigo took a deep breath.

"It's about Ren and Ai" Hitsugaya looked at Ichigo when he says that the next few things that he is going to say is related with Ren and Ai.

"Well… mainly Ren" Ichigo stated properly while he scratched the back of his head. Ichigo took a deep breath and faced Hitsugaya fully.

"Ren do-" his line was cut off by the sound of a plate being placed on the table in front of the judges. Ichigo and Hitsugaya looked at the food that was prepared by Ren.

"Please try my fried rice" Ren asked, all the judges picked up the spoon and dig in. Ren grinned knowing that everyone enjoyed his fried rice, then Ai appeared with 11 plates of omelet. "You really love omelet don't you Ai?" Ren asked.

"Hmph! The same question could be asked to you Ren" Ai replied, Ren chuckled and Ai grinned. Everyone tasted her omelet and soon once they finished eating the two dishes, the judges gathered together.

Ren and Ai glanced at each other with a smirk saying ' _I am the winner_ ' soon the judges returned to their seat and each held a small white board.

On the whiteboards of each of the judges:

Byakuya: Ai

Renji: Ren

Hinamori: Ai-chan

Soifon: Ren

Ichigo: Ai

Rukia: Ai

Ukitake: Ren

Kyouraku: Ren

Yachiru: Ren

Matsumoto: Ai-chan

Everyone looked at Hitsugaya since he is the only one to decide who the final winner is and due to the fact that Ren and Ai shares the same number of vote. Ren and Ai gulped nervously waiting for the final vote, Hitsugaya looked at his daughter and son; and placed his whiteboard down making everyone except for Matsumoto and Hinamori confused. "I will not decide the final victor because the both of you made wonderful dishes. If I choose one then it means that I favor one of you more than the other, which is something that I will not do because I love the both of you" Hitsugaya explained. Everyone except for Ren and Ai were happy at his explanation, soon Ai broke into a large smile and jumped onto Hitsugaya catching him off guard while Ren watched; Hitsugaya glanced at Ren and motioned him to get close to him but Ren looked away making Hitsugaya sigh softly.

"Ren-kun, you're cooking is similar to Karin-chan's" Rukia stated.

"Yeah, kaasan is the one who taught me how to cook" Ren explained

"EHHHHH!?" Ai exclaimed, making everyone to be confused other than Ren.

"HOW!?"

"What do you mean 'how' Ai?" Ren replied with a smirk.

Ai pouted at her older brother's smirk and continued "Mama is always busy! How did -"

"Nope" Ren cut in "Kaasan wasn't always busy. She made time to make us dinner most of the time but if she really can't make a time she would buy dinner for us already. You just didn't notice it Ai" Ai gritted her teeth angrily as she glared at her smirking brother.

"Calm down Ai, you're cooking is good too, since you did learn it from Yuzu" Ichigo tried to calm his niece.

"Yeah, I was planning to learn it from Aunt Inoue but mama stopped me" Ai said innocently not knowing the real reason why her mother stopped her. Hitsugaya, Rukia and Ichigo shivered while Matsumoto had her eyes shining, causing everyone to be confused at their reactions. ' _I'm glad that Karin stopped her…_ ' Hitsugaya, Rukia and Ichigo thought at the same time while Matsumoto was thinking ' _Aww… it's a shame that she didn't learn such delicious recipes from Orihime_ '.

* * *

Hitsugaya's POV

It was night time and Ren and Ai were asleep in their individual rooms. I was working on my paperwork in the living room and after an hour has passed, I decided to make myself a cup of tea. As I waited for the water to boil, I felt an unpleasant reitsu within the house. I grabbed hold of my zanpakuto and went to the location of the reitsu, I was surprised that the reitsu was coming from Ren's room; worry run through my entire body and I opened the door and saw Ren standing with his zanpakuto on his back and was reading the book that I got him, I felt a bit of relief but something seems off about him.

Ren looked at me and I grabbed hold of the hilt tightly, as I looked at Ren.

" **Well well well, if it isn't Hitsugaya Toshiro, my so called father** " Ren said with a deep and creepy tone. I felt shivers run on my spine but I kept my posture not showing any weakness.

"Who are you?" I asked in a commanding tone, Ren laughed in a hysterical way and the more I focused on his tone, I noticed that it was a bit like Kurosaki's hollow, but that can't be since Ren is 100% a full pledge shinigami so why does Ren speak like an inner-hollow?

" **That is such a stupid question 'father'** " he replied as he added a mocking tone at the word father.

"Let me ask you one last time, who are you?" I asked in a deadly commanding tone.

" **I am Hitsugaya Ren of course** " He said as he placed his hand on his chest with a crazed smile and look on his face. I glared at him, and unsheathed my zanpakuto and pointed at this hollow's neck. He put on a fake hurt look when I pointed my zanpakuto at him, " **Father! You would kill your own son!?** " he asked with a fake hurt tone.

"I will not kill my son, however, I will kill YOU. You are not Ren" I said. He then scoffed and his craze smile returned to his face. " **Despite being a prodigy, you sure are stupid. If you want to kill me then you have to kill your own son** " He said, I clenched my teeth and tightened my hold. He smirked and walked towards me as he dropped the book on the floor not caring that he damaged it and not caring that he caused Ren to have some blood leaking out of the small slice that I made as I moved away a little not to hurt Ren and blocked his way. " **Move aside, I'm going to meet my sister** " He commanded me and before he walked outside of the room, I froze him on the spot.

" **Release me!** " he commanded

"I have no idea what you have done to my son, but you will NOT lay a finger on my daughter!" I said and strongly emphasis on the word 'not'. He glanced at me and said, " **You kept forgetting that I am your son father** " grabbed hold of his zanpakto's hilt but before he could unsheathe it something happened to him.

" **NO! JUST SLEEP WITHIN ME YOU IDIOT!** " He shouted and soon he screamed and started to faint, I immediately shunpoed to Ren and caught him before he hit the ground. Ren shifted and opened his eyes, "H… Hitsu… gaya?" He asked cautiously, I nodded, I could feel Hyorinmaru sighed in relief and I was mentally relief that the Ren I know has returned. "Yeah, it's me" I replied.

"Ai? AI! Is Ai alright!?" He asked worriedly.

"Don't worry Ren, I made sure that you didn't walk out of the room since you were not in the right mind" Ren sighed in relief when I finished telling him that Ai is safe.

"Do you wanna go back to sleep Ren?" I asked, Ren hesitated a bit and shook his head. I set him down and looked around his room, and it seems like the hollow didn't destroy anything, "Then do you want to be with me in the living room?" I asked. Ren nodded and grabbed the book on the floor and checked for any serious damage and came back to my side and the two of us headed to the living room. I quickly did a kido spell on the small cut on his neck and once that was healed I went to the kitchen to make an extra cup of tea for Ren and I told him to sit at the couch. Ren did as told and he sat there and began to read, I glanced at him and many questions came to my mind.

* * *

Ren's POV

I'm glad that he wasn't able to hurt Ai and a bit grateful to Hitsugaya for stopping him from living the room. It's a good thing that Tessai-sensei put a barrier in my room and Ai's, the barrier in my room is to not let him get out and his reitsu will not leak out, Ai's barrier is so that he and his reitsu will not affect her in any ways. I couldn't focus on the story because of what just happened a few seconds ago. Hitsugaya came back with two cups of tea and placed it on the table, he organized his paperwork and continued his work. I silently thanked the gods that he has not asked about him.

"Ren" I guess I thanked too soon. I hummed in response and he continued "Can you tell me about your zanpakuto?" I let out a sigh and I lied down on the couch comfortably and said "No, it's not the time to tell anyone" He didn't say anything so I guess its fine.

"Then would you explain what happened? Why do you have an inner hollow like Kurosaki's?" He asked, I grimaced at the question and laid down more.

"I don't wanna talk about it" I replied he was about to say something but I immediately cut him off by saying that I want to sleep. He nodded and I turned back towards him, I felt my eye-lids getting heavier and heavier each passing minute and soon I felt myself fall into deep slumber.

Hitsugaya's POV

Ren fell asleep on the couch and I took off my haori and placed it over him. I sighed and glanced at the phone, then I remembered what Kurosaki-taichou said to me.

 _Flashback_

" _Toshiro, if something weird happened to Ren call Urahara and tell him about it, he will know what to do_ "

 _Flashback ends_

I didn't even have the chance to ask him why, but I was very concerned about Ren so I went to the phone and called Urahara.

" _Helllooooo?_ " A lazy tone said.

"Hello Urahara, It's me Hitsugaya"

" _Ara~ Ara~ How may I help you Hitsugaya-taichou_ " Urahara's tone immediately changed from a lazy tone to a merry tone.

"It's about Ren" it was silence on the other side for a while and then he asked " _What happened?_ " seriously.

"Ren wasn't acting like himself, it's as if a hollow has taken over him" I explained shortly, ' _It's happening way sooner than we predicted_ ' Urahara said softly.

"Sooner than we predicted?" I asked confusedly but I got no reply and Urahara said thanks and to keep him updated and hang up on me. I was confused and really want to find out more but I guess even if I ask further, he would not reply to me. I placed the phone down.

"Just what happened to him?" I asked to no one.

"You will find out soon Toshiro-sama" A voice said, I spun around but saw no one but saw Ren's zanpakuto that is lying against the couch dimly shined and it stopped. Ren and Ai are hiding something from us, and I will find out what they are hiding.

3rd POV

The next morning, Hitsugaya has not mentioned anything about Ren having an inner hollow within him since he wants to investigate it more and find more proofs and Ren might be dragged off by Kurotsuchi to investigate which is something that he doesn't want his son to go through, who knows what will he do to Ren in order to find out the secret. Ren was grateful that Hitsugaya didn't tell anything to Ai, currently, they are at the 7th division, Ai was training with Iba fuku-taichou while Ren was sitting at the side watching them in deep thoughts. He looked up and decided to explore more of Sereitei. He got up and patted off some imaginary dust on his pants and called out to Ai "AI! I'm heading out! Do you want to come?" Ai deflected an attack and yelled back "Sure! Wait!" She and Iba quickly bowed at each other in respect and soon Ai joined her brother and the twins left.

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto were on their way to the shinigami academy to tell them about the 10th division and more about bankai. On their way to the shinigami academy, they bumped into the twins.

"Ara! Ren-chan Ai-chan!" Matsumoto called out.

"Ah! Aunt Ran!" Ai replied and dashed over to her while Ren walked calmly behind her. Hitsugaya smiled at Ai and Ren, Ren gave him a quick nod and quickly averted his eyes away from him. "Where are you two going?" Hitsugaya asked

"We want to explore more about Sereitei" Ren replied.

"Then do you guys want to come to the academy with us?"

"Academy?" Ren and Ai asked

"Ara? Karin-chan didn't tell you?" Matsumoto asked

"Shinigami Academy where most souls apply to become a shinigami, your mother graduated over there within 2 years" Hitsugaya explained.

"Ah! Mama did say that she controlled her shinigami powers better and super quick, and was said that she is the second prodigy kid after you papa!" Ai stated excitedly. Hitsugaya nodded and started to walk "Come on" soon the four of them went on their way to the shinigami academy.

* * *

On their walk Matsumoto suddenly exclaimed "Ren… Ai… RENAI!" the three Hitsugayas looked over Matsumoto and Matsumoto smiled excitedly.

"Your names when put together and said quickly it becomes 'renai' in love right?" Matsumoto asked. Ren and Ai nodded in which Matsumoto squealed and quickly ran in front of Ren and hugged him.

"THAT IS THE CUTEST NAME!" Ren was trying to get himself out of her grasp.

"OI! Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya shouted, Matsumoto quickly placed a barely breathing Ren down and Ai was beside him fanning him. ' _RenAi huh?_ ' Hitsugaya thought and have a small faint smile as a memory flashed into his mind.

 _Flashback_

" _Oi! TOSHIRO!" Karin called out as she barged into the 10_ _th_ _division. Hitsugaya sighed and asked annoyed "What is it this time Karin?"_

" _Mo! Shiro-chan don't be too cold to Karin-chan!" Hinamori scolded him._

" _It's Hitsugaya taichou to you Hinamori, and I was not being cold to her" Hitsugaya replied as he continued his work not looking up to his wife nor his sister._

" _I'm pregnant Toshiro" Karin said out of the blue causing him to drop his brush and looked up at Karin surprised, while Hinamori and Karin laughed at his reaction._

" _What!?" Hitsugaya asked surprised_

" _I'm kidding Tosh" Hitsugaya breathed deeply but bit disappointed at the fact that his wife isn't pregnant. '_ _ **I have a feeling that she is lying master**_ _' Hyorinmaru stated. 'Karin isn't the one to lie and besides there were no signs or proofs that she is pregnant Hyorinmaru' Hitsugaya replied._

" _But if I was pregnant, what should we name the baby?" Karin asked curiously._

" _Hmmm… Ah! How about Luna for a girl and Kaito for a boy!" Hinamori suggested._

" _That sounds lovely Momo!" Karin agreed._

" _I refuse" Hitsugaya said which shocked the two girls._

" _I would name the boy Ren instead" Hitsugaya said. Karin then went into her thinking mode and grinned "Then let's name the girl Ai!" Hitsugaya and Hinamori looked at her confused and Karin grinned widely. "Think about it Ren and Ai, when you put it together it becomes…."_

" _Renai!" Hinamori said_

" _Yip!"_

" _But why?" Hitsugaya asked, Karin looked at her husband and shook her head in disappointment. "Seriously Tosh, you still don't get it?" Hitsugaya looked at her with confusion. Karin smiled and said "It's because they are our passion and these two angels are brought into this world by our love" and Karin grinned at him, while Hinamori smiled at the description._

 _Flashback ends_

' _Karin, you really did name them RenAi, and yes, these two were brought to this world by our love'_ was Hitsugaya's last thought before they walked into the shinigami academy.

Many students were excited to see Hitsugaya especially girls, but when they saw Ren they mostly swarm around Ren while the guys swarmed around Matsumoto and Ai. Hitsugaya heaved a sigh of relief that no girls were swarming around him but was getting angry at the guys surrounding his daughter. Luckily the teachers were able to get the students back at their desks and Hitsugaya can finally tell them the reason why he is here. He started to explain about bankais but before he could continue, many questions were directed to him about bankai but more personal questions were thrown towards Ren and Ai causing Hitsugaya to have tick marks on his head.

"Let's take a break since you guys are clearly not listening to me" Hitsugaya said and soon the students got up and swarmed around Ren and Ai.

Before the girls could swarm around Ren, Ren dashed away while Ai had trouble since she was already surrounded. Ren sighed in relief and sensed his cousin's reitsu, he smirked and head towards the direction of the reitsu.

 _ **Ren: Review please**_

 _ **Suariel: !? Where the heck did you come from!?**_

 _ **Ren: *walks away***_

 _ **Suariel: OI! REN! *runs after him**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_WARNING! I DO NOT OWN BLEACH NOR ITS CHARACTERS (Other than made up characters and the children)_**

* * *

Chapter 9

Ai sweat dropped and tries to answer the questions calmly. Hitsugaya had enough and went towards the group. "Step away from my daughter" he says in a threatening tone and release a bit of reitsu. The boys gulped and stepped away from Ai and Ai sighed in relief. Hitsugaya looked around and noticed that Ren disappeared from this commotion. "Let's go look for Ren, Ai" Hitsugaya suggested, Ai nodded and quickly dashed out. Hitsugaya sighed and signalled the students to follow him, Matsumoto happily went out with Ai to find Ren.

When they found Ren who was in the training dojo, they found him having a spar with a bright orange hair and violet eyes. "Heh, you improved a lot Ren" the boy said

"Thanks, you too Dai-nii" Ren replied and the two went at each other again, zanpakutos clashing at one another. Every student that Hitsugaya was supposed to be teaching were at the dojo watching Kurosaki Daichi and Hitsugaya Ren having a spar. "Kyaaaaa! The two of them are so hot!" "Who should I cheer for?" Could be heard within the dojo that was spoken by the girls.

The spar continued and continued until Daichi had enough. "Heh, this is fun Ren but this is the end!" Ren watched his cousin carefully and Daichi placed his zanpakuto in front of him he said "Consume Chiya!" Ren eyes widened and he quickly jumped up but before he could truly get away Daichi already sliced on his shadow causing Ren to clench his teeth. Daichi smirked and his zanpakuto has turned black. "You still remember that once I cut off your shadow, I consume your zanpakuto powers and use it against you" Daichi explained and pointed his zanpakuto to the ground showing a small twirl of white surrounding his zanpakuto ready to use Ren's zanpakuto's power against him. Ren clenched his teeth harder and his hands that are holding his zanpakuto's hilt started to shake violently, and soon the two of them were about to clash at one another once again but Ren's look was different from before, it was the look of wanting to destroy Daichi.

"NOOO!" Ai screamed as she jumped in between Ren and Daichi, causing Matsumoto and Hitsugaya surprised at her action. When Ai was in between the place where Ren and Daichi will clash at each other one more time has caused her brother and her cousin's eyes went wide but they couldn't stop because they are too fast. "AI!" Hitsugaya called out as he quicklyshunpoed to her with Matsumoto after him. When the two boys are getting closer they started topanic of what kind of injuries that they will cause on Ai, however before any of them reach Ai, Hitsugaya and Matsumoto came in just time stopping both Ren's and Daichi'szanpakutos by using theirzanpakutos.

* * *

"Hitsugaya Ren! Kurosaki Daichi! Hitsugaya Ai!" Hitsugaya shouted at them when they were the only 4 people alone in the dojo and the three children were kneeling on the floor. Matsumoto has taken the students back to their classroom and told them about the 10th division in Hitsugaya's place. Hitsugaya crossed his arm and looked angrily at his nephew and his children. "We never expected that Ai would jump in…" Daichi said truthfully.

"I agree with Dai-nii. I never thought that Ai would jump in to stop us, even though I was going to stop him myself before he could use his shikai power" Ren said

"I understand that the two of you weren't expecting Ai to jump in between the two of you, even I was surprised at her action" Hitsugaya said, he then glanced at Ai, Ai flinched under his gaze, Hitsugaya noticed her flinch but his facial expression didn't soften and continued to ask "Ai, explain why did you jump in between?"

"Because… Ren… Ren doesn't want Dai-nii to use his shikai's power" Hitsugaya was confused at her statement and Ren's statement when they said about Daichi's zanpakuto's shikai power.

"Daichi, isn't your shikai the one that can control the night and the shadows?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Hehe…" Daichi scratched the back of his head and looked up at Hitsugaya. "Well… I just learnt that Chiya has a new power and that is when she touches someone's shadow, she can also use his/her shikai power" Ren immediately stood up and grabbed hold of Daichi's blue academy outfit's collar. "You bastard! So you were using me as a test subject!?" Ren asked angrily.

"Cool it Ren! It's true that I just learnt it and I didn't mean to use you as a test subject. It's just that…"

"THAT?!"

"I have never seen your zanpakuto's power so… ehehe" Ren got even angrier at Daichi's response and tightened his hold. "You shouldn't have done that! Damn it!" Ren shouted, Ai and Hitsugaya quickly tried to loosen Ren's grasp.

"HITSUGAYA REN RELEASE HIM NOW!" Hitsugaya commanded. Ren glared at Hitsugaya then at Daichi and angrily pushed him away, he then shunpoed away from the academy. "REN!" Ai called out to him but he was long gone.

"Dai-nii…" Ai called out softly but there was a hint of anger in her tone.

"Yes Ai?" Daichi asked

"I understand that you want to know more about our zanpakutos… but what you did was too cruel!" Ai said and left.

Daichi looked confused and looked at his uncle, "Did I actually do something wrong, Uncle Hitsugaya?"

Hitsugaya looked at his nephew and sighed, ' _Clueless like his father_ ' "It was rude, I understand that you want to find out, but that wasn't the way to find out their power" Daichi looked a bit confused but he understood that it was his mistake.

"Either way, this action of yours cannot go unseen, I will report this to your parents" Daichi gulped at what his uncle said since he was afraid of his mother when she is angry. "Umm… Uncle… Can you please don't tell my mother?"

"Whether I tell her or not, your mother will find out either way, either through you or your father" Hitsugaya said causing Daichi to be sad about it.

"Get back to class Daichi, I'll go with you to explain the situations to your teacher" Daichi and Hitsugaya started to head towards Daichi's classroom.

* * *

"I am so sorry for Daichi's behaviour Hitsugaya taichou" Rukia apologized and bowed once she heard about Daichi's actions. Ichigo scratched his head in confusion, "What did Daichi do? He's just curious isn't he?"

"ICHIGO!" Rukia shouted at her husband and Ichigo immediately backed down.

"I clearly understand Daichi's curiosity, however, he must remember that his shikai is not for him to be used to fulfil his curiosity" Hitsugaya said

"Yes, I sincerely apologize!" Rukia apologized once again and Hitsugaya waved them off and both Rukia and Ichigo left the 10th division.

Both Rukia and Ichigo were walking back towards their house, Rukia was thinking of how she should scold and punish her son while Ichigo was just confused about Daichi's behaviour. "Rukia, what did Daichi do wrong?" Ichigo asked, Rukia sighed and explained to her husband "Ichigo, it's because he was trying to find out about Ren's zanpakuto's power without Ren's permission by using his zanpakuto like a tool to fulfil his curiosity"

"Oh… now I see…" Ichigo replied.

"So what are you planning to do?" Ichigo asked after a few seconds of silence. Rukia looked at him with a smirk, "There's only one thing to do"

"That is?" When Ichigo looked at his wife and gulped at the look on his wife, on Rukia's face was a smirk and her eyes were shining evilly and besides her eyes, he swore that he saw a glint. ' _I wish you the very best Daichi… Not even I can save you this time…_ ' was Ichigo's thought for the rest of their silence walk.

* * *

Time passed very quickly, and it was close to the end of their holiday. Ren and Ai decided to sing a song for everyone in Sereitei and were going to stay at their Aunt's house for one day and the rest of their days they will travel between Soul Society and the world of livings. Ren was on the 10th division's roof, looking at the sun that begins to set, the wind was playing with Ren's hair he then heard his sister Ai was singing in the office since Hitsugaya and Matsumoto were out somewhere probably another drinking party. He let out a small smile and hummed Ai's song, even without seeing her, Ren knows that his sister is happy and is already dancing around. Ren stopped humming once he felt Daichi's reitsu coming towards him.

"Hey, Ren…" Daichi greeted once he landed next to him.

"Hi Dai-nii, haven't seen you for a while"

"Haha… Yeah… Mom shouted at me so did dad but not as scary as mom was… Mom also told Uncle Byakuya and I was sent there for lessons for 2 weeks…" Daichi explained.

Ren looked at him then looked back at the sky, "Sorry" Daichi looked at his cousin and grinned.

"What are you saying Ren? I should be the one apologizing, it was my fault since I was using my zanpakuto to see your powers without your permission." Ren nodded and Daichi looked at him with sad look.

"Hey… Ren… what is your power?" Daichi finally asked. Ren got up and started to walk away.

"OI REN!" Daichi called out, Ren stopped and turned his head slightly, and "It has nothing to do with you Dai-nii" Ren then jumped off once he finished his sentence.

* * *

It was night time and Ai was excited and so was Ren but he didn't show it. Everyone was confused of why Ai and Ren were wearing the world of the living outfits in Soul Society. Everyone was in the 10th division since that is where the party is taking place, you could hear cups clinking with one another, chattering and of course some laughs. It was a joyful event especially when Ren and Ai started to sing "Bring me to Life" (by Evanescene), when the twins started to sing and dance almost all of the shinigamis joined in their dance, dancing randomly but it was still enjoyable. Hitsugaya watched his children sing and dance happily and smiled at the sight, "I'm sorry to disturb you but -" A voice said to him

"I understand Kuchiki-taichou" He replied to Byakuya. Byakuya nodded and sat next to him and watched Ren and Ai as well as his nephew playing around with his cousins.

"Ren and Ai are not only hiding one thing but TWO instead" Hitsugaya started

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not quite sure, but what I am sure is that Ren holds another secret about himself. A secret that cannot be told to anyone"

"Does that also mean that you don't know?" Byakuya asked when he looked at Hitsugaya.

"Precisely…" Hitsugaya replied and looked at his son with a small hint of sadness in his eyes that Byakuya saw. Byakuya looked back to the drunk shinigamis and his nephew and god-nephew and niece, "Hitsugaya taichou, they will return to the world of the livings tomorrow for school right?" Hitsugaya hummed in response indicating that Byakuya was right.

"Will they stay in the world of the living until their summer vacation?"

"No, Ai told me that tomorrow night they will be staying with Yuzu and then they will be travelling between Soul Society and the world of the livings until they graduate" Byakuya nodded and soon the two taichous fell into silence until Ai walked up to them with a slight of blush on her face.

"What is it Ai?" Hitsugaya asked

"Come on… papa…. *hic* Byakuya *hic* sama *hic* join us" Ai said in between her hics. Hitsugaya looked at her weirdly as well as Byakuya, Ren walked behind her and said "Aunt Ran tricked Ai to drink sake" upon hearing this Hitsugaya grew tick marks and his eyes immediately went dangerously sharp and dark.

"Kuchikitaichou, please evacuate all the shinigamis to a safe place" Hitsugaya said as he got up slowly, Byakuya nodded and got up to evacuate the shinigamis while Ren took care of the drunk Ai.

* * *

Hitsugaya's POV

I walked through the swarm of drunk shinigamis with ease in order to get to my target, my fuku-taichou who is now with Madarame and Arabai drinking away. When I reached to them I grabbed hold of Hyorinmaru, "Ma-tsu-mo-to" I called out in a dangerous tone. "Hai? Taichou~?" She turned around with a smile, but that smile instantly disappeared when she saw me. I smiled at her and gave her a dangerous look, I heard Madarame and Arabai gulped in fear and also slowly but surely started to move away from the two of us.

"How DARE you make Ai drink sake, she is still a child. You have 5 seconds to explain your action" I said as I slowly unsheathed Hyorinmaru. She started to stutter out an explanation or an excuse as I started to count to one.

"Ahhh…."

"5"

"Ummm…."

"4"

"Errr…"

"3"

"The thing is…."

"2"

"I…. errr….."

"1"

"I thought she can learn how to control her alcohol tolerance" she screamed out at 1.

"Oh? Is that so?" I asked, Matsumoto nodded and beamed at me. I smiled back at her, and she gulped. "BAN-KAI!" I said and instantly ended the party and froze Matsumoto on the spot. It was dead silence and I then turned around and looked at every shinigamis present "If I hear or see any of you making MY children drink sake again, I WILL FREEZE YOU UNTIL YOUR TAICHOU COMES FOR YOU" I threatened, everyone instantly nodded in fear and I released my bankai and sheathed Hyorinmaru and Matsumoto was free from her ice case ' _At least they know not to make the same mistake that Matsumoto did_ ' Hyorinmaru said and I nodded insatisfication.

* * *

Ren's POV

I watched Hitsugaya released his bankai and froze Aunt Ran and threatened all the shinigamis that are present. I watched his back, his haori, his hair, his wings; looking at him reminded me about something that I have long forgotten. "Ren" I looked up at Kuchiki-sama and he continued "Hitsugaya-taichou loves you both from the bottom of his heart. He may have missed 9 years of your lives but he is here to see your growth and future, why not give him a chance. He didn't know about your birth"

"I'm not angry at him for not coming to see us or miss 9 lives of our life. I'm angry at him for something else. Something that couldn't be forgiven easily" I replied as I picked up now unconscious sister in bridal style and turned around. "Since he ended the party, I don't think there's a need for us to stay here any longer" I said and walked away without waiting for his reply.

3rd POV

Byakuya watched Ren and Ai walked away. When Hitsugaya reached to him, he explained to Hitsugaya the reason why Ren and Ai were heading home first. All the taichous and fuku-taichous decided to clean up the mess including some shinigamis that aren't drunk while the ones that are drunk are already in deep sleep.

 _ **Ai: *hic...* Please *hic* re *hic* view**_

 _ **Ren: Alright Ai, you're not sobered enough to do this properly *takes Ai away from the screen***_

 ** _Toshiro: Why did you make her drunk Suariel?!_**

 ** _Suariel: *glups* ehehe... *runs*_**

 ** _Toshiro freezes the floor all the way to the door and freezes Suariel_**

 ** _Suariel: QAQ I'm sorry!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_WARNING! I DO NOT OWN BLEACH NOR ITS CHARACTERS (Other than made up characters and the children)_**

 ** _Remember this braket here [] means that its the gigai is speaking_**

* * *

Chapter 10

Ren sighed as he lied on his back and gazing at the clouds on the roof while his cousin and sister are talking away. Depsigh hasn't return to the World of the Livings yet due to some reasons that needs to be taken care of first; without Depsigh, Ren is bored (not like he will admit it) despite the fact that he annoys Ren a lot but he is a fun person to be with. He closed his eyes as he listens to the girls' conversation, the next minute he immediately sit up straight and looked around his surroundings. "ALRIGHT! TIME FOR SOME ACTIONS!" Ai stated as she stood up.

"Ai-chan, don't last time you killed hollows you barely have enough energy to defend yourself from the soul in *soul society" Haru commented, Ai just waved her right hand indicating that she is fine and her left hand was digging for her soul candy in her pocket. As she was about to swallow her soul candy, she was pushed back down and saw Ren in his shinigami form. "You stay here and take classes. Haru-neebe sure that Ai DOES stay. The same thing goes for you andtake care of my classes" Ren said his last sentence to hisgigai who nodded and Haru nodded as well while Ai growled angrily. Ai and Haru watched Renshunpoed away from themto the direction of where the uncomfortable feeling in the air was created.

* * *

Ai stomped her way to class with a sweatdropping Haru and a calm looking [Ren]. "Grrr…" Ai growled angrily.

"Ai-sama please stop growling, it doesn't suit you" [Ren] commented

"SILENCE! WHO ASKED YOU!?" Ai screamed at him in which he flinched and hid behind Haru's back. Haru sighed and said "Ai-chan… there's nothing to be angry about. Ren-chan is doing it because he doesn't want you to get more wounds" Ai looked at her cousin and sighed sadly. "I know that… but…" she looked out the windows and said "This doesn't feel normal at all…" which caused [Ren] and Haru to look at the sky as well and worried about Ren.

* * *

Hitsugaya was in his office and as always surrounded by piles of paperwork of his lazy fukutaichou, his own work and his wife's. There was a knock on the door, "Come in" Hitsugaya said. The door slid open and in came Hinamori with a pile of paperwork. "Shiro-chan these just need you to sign and you're done with this pile" Hinamori explained.

"Hinamori, it's Hitsugaya-taichou. Just put it somewhere around my desk" Hitsugaya replied. Hinamori nodded and placed the pile on an empty space on the floor in front of his desk. Hinamori watch her brother continue to work, ' _Without Karin-chan… he tends to be pushing himself more…_ '

 _Flashback_

 _"TOSHIRO!" Karin screamed as she bursts herself into Hitsugaya's office. Hitsugaya pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes, sustaining a sigh. "What is it Karin?" He replied. Karin marched up to him with Hinamori and Matsumoto were watching from afar._

" _Stop working" She said_

" _These paperwork need my attention Karin" Hitsugaya replied. Tick marks started to appear and she slammed the desk loudly which got Hitsugaya to look up at her annoyed._

" _WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM KARIN!?" Hitsugaya asked her angrily._

" _WHAT'S_ _ **YOUR**_ _PROBLEM TOSHIRO!?" Karin asked back angrily. The two of them glared at each other angrily until Karin made a sound of 'hmph' "FINE! Then we'll do the hard way" Hitsugaya immediately have a look of confusion on his face even Hinamori, but Matsumoto smirked._

" _Wha-" Before he could finish his question Karin walked over to him and pulled him out of his chair._

" _KARIN! What are you doing!?" Hitsugaya asked with a blushing face._

 _Karin forced Hitsugaya to lie on the couch and went to the right side of the couch. Hitsugaya got annoyed and was about to get up to return his desk but was pulled back down by Karin. "KA-" Once again he was silenced by Karin's lips on his, which he returned after a few seconds and relaxed. The two of them parted and Karin placed his head on her lap. "Rest Toshiro… Rangiku and Momo already told me that you have been overworking yourself" Karin explained as she played with his white locks._

 _Hitsugaya looked at his wife, "I'm going to kill them" he said as he looked back at the ceiling. "Oh no, you won't. Not when I'm around" Karin replied which made him smirk. Hitsugaya felt his eyelids getting heavier but he forced them to stay open, Karin noticed his stupid action and she sighed '_ _You can knock him out_ _' a soft voice suggested. '_ _ **That's one plan Mizura, but that would be plan B**_ _' Karin replied to her zanpakuto Mizura. She placed her left hand on his chest which Hitsugaya then held her hand, Karin then placed her right hand near his eyes, "When I count to three, and if you are still awake then I will let you go back to work" Hitsugaya thought a bit and smirked_

" _You got yourself a deal" It was Karin's turn to smirk and placed it on his eyes and all Hitsugaya saw was darkness. Hitsugaya was fighting against his sleepiness when he saw darkness as he listened to Karin saying "One…" He continued to fight as she continued to count "Two…" and as she was about to count to three, Hitsugaya mentally sighed and smirked 'I lost… I could never beat you Karin…' he then relaxed his body, held onto Karin's hand a bit tighter and let himself fall into a deep and blissful slumber. "Three…" Karin then removed her hand away from his eyes, and saw he has fallen asleep, she smiled and placed a small kiss on his forehead._

 _Outside the captain's office, both Matsumoto and Hinamori was watching the scene._

" _WOW! Karin-chan is amazing!" Matsumoto commented amazed._

" _Yeah… not even I can do that" Hinamori agreed. The two women smiled at each other and then smiled at the scene in front of them._

 _Flashback ends._

"Ne… Shiro-chan" Hinamori called out

"What is it?" Hitsugaya asked and sighed annoyed.

"Why not go and have a nap… Ai-chan and Ren-chan will be returning soon"

"I'll be fine Hinamori" Hinamori sighed sadly and said nothing more and left his office. As Hinamori was on the way back to her diversion, she stumbled upon her nephew and niece. "Aunt Momo!" Ai exclaimed while Ren just greeted her, Hinamori smiled at them and hugged them both at the same time. "Welcome home, your father is still working in his office, why don't you first go back home?" Hinamori suggested, Ai nodded excitedly and Ren just gave her a simple nod and the two Hitsugayas left, while Hinamori smiled at them. A hell butterfly then came towards her and landed on her shoulder.

At the same time, Hitsugaya saw a hell butterfly and let out his finger for it to land. His eyes widened at the message he has received and let out a small smile and glanced outside the window as the hell butterfly flew away.

* * *

As Ren and Ai were walking back home, Ren started to walk slower and his breathing became heavy as he grasps hold of his shakusho where his heart is. "Ren?" Ai asked as she noticed that her twin brother wasn't walking beside her. She turned around and her eyes went wide at the sight of her brother kneeling on the ground and breathing heavily with his hair covering his eyes. "REN!?" Ai called out worriedly, as she made her way towards him, Ren put his hand up and she stopped in her tracks. Ren's breathing started to calm down and he slowly got up when it did, "Ren?" Ai asked softly and cautiously.

Ren looked at his sister and sighed, "I'm not going home today. Tell Hitsugaya that I'm at Depsigh's" and shunpoed away, leaving his sister alone in the street with worry visible in her eyes.

It was night time and Ai was lying on the couch in the living room bored to the fact that her homework were finished, lost interest in training and… worried about Ren. She sat up when she heard the main door opened and heard a faint voice saying "I'm back" Ai grinned and got off the couch and quickly ran towards the door. "PAPA!" Ai exclaimed happily as she jumped towards Hitsugaya. "Whoa! Ai!" Hitsugaya exclaimed surprised as he caught his daughter who was laughing. He let out a small sigh but smiled "Don't do that again, you scared me there" Ai laughed very hard at that comment.

"Have you eaten?" Hitsugaya asked.

Ai nodded "You papa?"

Hitsugaya smiled and pat her head "Yes, don't worry about me" Ai grinned. Hitsugaya and Ai walked into the house and he then noticed that his son isn't at home. "Ai, where's Ren?"

"Ren is…" Ai hesitated a bit that didn't go unnoticed by Hitsugaya. "Is he -"

"He's at a friend's place doing a project" she replied and gave him a grin. Hitsugaya looked at his daughter and knew that his daughter was lying to him but he didn't push it further and nodded.

* * *

The next day, Hitsugaya was working on his paperwork as usual while his children are in the world of the livings having the classes as usual. As Hitsugaya was working through his work a small knock could be heard on the door, "Come in" Hitsugaya said and the door opened revealing Byakuya. "Kuchiki taichou, how may I help you?" Hitsugaya asked as he stops paying attention to his paperwork and looked up at him, "Where are Ren and Ai?" Byakuya asked

"They are at school"

"I see" Byakuya said as he made his way to the couch.

"Have you found something?" Hitsugaya asked

"Yes, it's regarding the espadas that has been revived" Hitsugaya stayed silent but his eyes turned even more serious.

"Nel, has told me that there is actually someone else who is behind this"

"Meaning…"

"Meaning, Aizen's escape was assisted by this someone"

"Then Aizen isn't the real threat"

"He's not, but we must still be cautious. Grimmjow and Halibel were able to sneak back into the team since no one remembers the fact that they left them after the war."

"But Aizen does"

"Exactly, Aizen does know but then why would he let them join them that easily?"

"… Grimmjow is aware of this right?"

Kuchiki nodded and the two taichous sat in silence, both trying to figure out the reason of Grimmjow and Halibel who are back in the team very easily and who is the one behind everything. "Does Soutaichou know?" Hitsugaya asked

"Yes, I have informed him and he said he needs time to understand this situation. I didn't tell anyone else other than him and you"

"Kuchiki taichou, how did Nel gave you these information?"

"Her minion came to me and told me about it"

Hitsugaya nodded, "Wait… you told me and soutaichou but no one else"

It was Byakuya's turn to nod, "Why?"

Byakuya looked at Hitsugaya and said "I have a feeling that your children are a part of this"

"You better not be implying that Ren and Ai are spies and working for them" Hitsugaya said in a murderous tone.

"They are Karin's children as well, so I know that they won't do that. But… the feeling of them being a part of this will not go away until this problem is solved. Hitsugaya taichou, please keep an eye on them, I will too" Byakuya said as he got up and headed towards the door.

"If anything were to happen to them, I cannot bring myself to face Karin again" And Byakuya left the office, leaving Hitsugaya to think very hard about what Byakuya has said, then the memory of seeing Ren speaking like a hollow appeared in his mind.

'… _Ren… couldn't be… No. He's my son, he would never betray his sister nor will he betray the Soul Society. I trust him_ ' Hitsugaya thought as he tried to focus on his work.

* * *

Ren sneezed as he waits for his turn to do the high jump. "Yo dude, you're not sick are you?" Depsigh asked

"No, I guess someone was talking about me"

"More like, someone is thinking about you" he snickered at the thought while Ren growled at him.

"NEXT!" The teacher called out, Ren got up and did a few simple stretches and the girls in the class started to cheer for him and fangirling, while the boys frowned in jealousy. Ren ignored the cheer and the scream as he started to do a small run which quickly increased as he neared the pole. He jumped and as he was about to turn but didn't since Ren let out a small groan of pain and grasp hold of his shirt and closed his eyes.

"HITSUGAYA-SAN/KUN/REN!" everyone called out in worry as he crashed into the pole. "REN!" Depsigh called out as he quickly ran up to him when he reached to Ren, he saw him starting to pant in pain. He quickly put Ren's arm around his neck and pulled him up. "Sensei, I'm taking Ren home, he got a fever last night," Depsigh said and quickly left before Ai, Haru and the teacher to say anything. ' _Ren, don't lose to him_ ' Depsigh thought as he runs through the senkaimon that was set by Ururu to take Ren home.

 _ **Suariel: *Pokes in the room* eh? No one is here? *pouts***_

 ** _Byakuya: I am_**

 ** _Suariel: Kyaaa! How long were you here?_**

 ** _Byakuya: Long enough, I was just drinking my tea silently that you didn't notice me_**

 ** _Suariel: *Curses under her breath*_**

 ** _Byakuya: *Drinking his tea peacefully while ignoring Suariel's curses*_**

 ** _Byakuya: Remember to review, otherwise I will bankai on you *glares*_**

 ** _Suariel: DON'T SCARE THEM!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_WARNING! I DO NOT OWN BLEACH NOR ITS CHARACTERS (Other than made up characters and the children)_**

* * *

Chapter 11

Depsigh and Ren finally arrived in Sereitei, and Depsigh immediately ran off carrying an unconscious Ren on his back, not stopping to look at the sceneary nor asking for the directions to the Hitsugaya house.

"Darn it! Another dead end!" Depsigh swore when he reached to the 10th dead end ever since he got here, he glanced around and quickly ran off. As he ran straight, Kira and Hinamori walked out of a turn and "AH!" Depsigh said as he and the two fukutaichous bumped into each other.

Causing Depsigh to land a few steps back and tighten his hold on Ren, "Oww…" he said softly. "Are you alright Hinamori-san?" Kira asked worriedly who quickly got up and went to Hinamori who was on the ground. "Mn, yes I am" she replied when she stood up with the help of Kira.

* * *

Hinamori's POV

When Kira and I got up we look at the person who bumped into us. We saw a boy around 9 years old wearing a small white jacket and a white pants and his zanpakuto was tied to his waist, he has long low pony green hair and blue eyes with blue lines at the end of his eyes, then there was something that caught my eye the most; his hollow hole in his chest and his mask that is on his head. My eyes went wide at the sight of an espada being in Soul Society and worse of all, he was carrying my unconscious nephew. I unsheathed Tobiume and glared at him, Kira did the same.

"What have you done to Ren-chan?" I asked

"I've done nothing! I don't have time to explain! MOVE!" He replied and quickly flashed away but Kira stopped him. 'Tch.' The boy made the sound.

"Let go of Ren-kun" Kira commanded

"NO! SO MOVE OUT OF THE WAY! I NEED TO TAKE REN BACK TO HIS HOUSE NOW!" The boy exclaimed.

"We will do that so give us Ren-chan, and leave." I said as he I placed my zanpakuto against his throat.

Depsigh's POV

' _Damn it… If I don't hurry… Ren will… Ren will…_ ' I gritted my teeth as I glared at the two shinigamis that are stopping me. ' _What should I do? If I make one wrong move, I could cause a war and a misunderstanding between mother and them_ ' I thought hard. I glanced around me to find a way to get out of here and take Ren back to his house, then Ren suddenly shifted a bit. "Ren?" I asked out softly yet cautiously.

" **T** h **a** n **k** … y **o** u…" He replied softly. ' _Thank… you…?_ ' That voice… My eyes went wide as I started to fall and feel my blood coming out from a hole that Ren… no… **that** guy did. As I fall I saw that guy standing straight and was looking down at me with a grin, ' _No…_ ' I thought and fell.

Kira's POV

I watched as the espada boy falls onto the ground, looking – no glaring at Ren as if he was a villain instead. I looked at Ren who is now standing unharmed, I smiled as I watched Hinamori hugged him bombing him with questions. But… I feel… like… something is wrong… It's as if - "No!" The espada boy screamed out.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" He called out to Hinamori. I looked at him confused not understanding why he is telling us to stay away from Ren.

Depsigh's POV

"I SAID GET AWAY FROM HIM!" I shouted again to that female shinigami who is hugging **him** close. But she wouldn't budge, I watched as **he** prepared another cero as the woman gave him a closed eye smile. I pushed myself up ignoring the pain and the protests of my injury. I quickly flashed step between **him** and the woman but I was too late, **his** cero has pierced through us both. I gritted my teeth and quickly picked up the woman and flashed step back to the blond haired man. "HINAMORI-SAN!" He cried out worriedly as he came to her and I handed her to him and quickly unsheathed my zanpakuto to block **his**.

"When were you awake?" I asked as I pushed him back

" **Ever since you took me from school** " **he** replied.

"You have plenty of opportunities to attack me. So why now?" I asked as I growled at him.

" **The answer is simple, that idiot Ren kept holding me back from attacking you and I wouldn't wanna cause a scene in the world of the livings. After all, I'm a very famous person, I have a reputation to keep.** "

"YOU'RE NOT THE ONE WHO IS FAMOUS! IT'S REN NOT YOU!" I yelled back and ran towards him for another blow.

" **Ren is me, I am Ren. So, of course, I'm famous** " He kicked me away after saying that causing me to crash into some walls. ' _He… has gotten stronger…_ ' I struggled to get back up but heard some yells. "AN ESPADA!"

"HURRY INFORM SOUTAICHOU!"

"IZURU-FUKUTAICHOU AND HINAMORI-FUKUTAICHOU ARE IN DANGER!"

"EVEN REN-SAMA!"

"No… Get away fromhim" I said softly but none of them heard me. I clenched my teeth and tightened my grip on my zanpakuto as I glared at Ren, I forced myself to get up and charged at him again. And the two of us continued our battle.

* * *

3rd POV

The Taichous and the fukutaichous and a third seat are mostly present in the meeting hall. "Otorobashi – taichou where is your fuku-tacihou?" Byakuya asked.

"I believe he is on his way" Otorobashi replied

"What about Momo?" Ichigo asked

"Fuku-taichou was walking with Izuru fukutaichou, Kurosaki-taichou" the third seat of the 5th division replied.

"Well… this meeting cannot wait, we must continue, when they arrive I will then speak the most crucial point" Soutaichou said. Everyone nodded in agreement, and shortly soutaichou started to speak again.

"This meeting for today is about th-" the door to the meeting hall suddenly burst open, revealing a young shinigami with blue hair and onyx eyes with a sack on his back and panting.

"Hanataro-kun, why did you suddenly burst in?" Unohana asked with her closed eyes smile. Hanataro looked at his taichou and said "THERE'S AN ESPADA IN SOUL SOCIETY! IZURU AND HINAMORI FUKU-TAICHOUS ARE INJURED!" The room was silent, so quiet that they can hear the crashes outside the meeting hall.

"Who is fighting against the espada?" Soutaichou asked

Hanataro gulped and looked around nervously.

 _5 mins ago…_

" _Hanataro-kun…_ " _A badly injured Kira called out to the healer. "Please don't move Izuru fuku-taichou" Hanataro said as he performs a healing kido on his wound._

" _For…get about me… inform the taichous… before… it's too late"_

" _BUT!"_

" _Go!" Hanataro looked at the badly wounded Depsigh who is protecting all of the wounded shinigamis that has witnessed the scene and Hinamori away from Ren who has a crazed smile and a mask forming around his neck._

" _Tell them that an espada is here and is attacking Hitsugaya Ren" Depsigh said_

" _I can't say such a lie like that!" Hanataro argued_

" _YOU MUST SAY THAT! If you tell them that Ren is the one who is attacking us, they will not believe you. Now hurry!" Depsigh argued back and flashed forward to Ren and have another clash against him. Hanataro looked at Kira and Hinamori who is lying beside Kira nodded at him. Hanataro bit his bottom lip and nodded and shunpoed away to reach to the taichous in the 1_ _st_ _division._

 _Present_

"Well?" Shuhei asked

"Hitsugaya Ren-san" Hitsugaya's eyes went wide and quickly shunpoed away, and all the taichous and fukutaichous quickly followed behind him.

* * *

Hitsugaya's POV

As I shunpoed my way to the area where the fighting is taking place, I can only think about the safety of Ren and Ai; and pray that the two of them are truly safe. When I arrived there, I saw so many shinigamis injured but breathing, I looked around and noticed Hinamori and Izuru. "HINAMORI!" I called out as I ran towards her and Izuru

"SHIRO-CHAN!" Hinamori whipped around, relief written in her eyes when she looked at me.

"Taichous…" Izuru said, I looked behind me and saw everyone else has caught up with me.

"What is going on?" Kuchiki taichou asked.

"It's -" But before Izuru could continue, someone flew past us and landed against the wall. We looked behind us and saw it is Ren who have lots of cuts and bruises… everyone was surprised but not me. I know I should be worried about him but… that's not Ren.

"F… Father…" Ren said to me. I looked at him and then looked back at the front and saw an espada with long low pony tailed green hair with blue eyes and blue highlights on his eyelids and a hole on his chest and his mask. He is also badly wounded, probably worse than Ren's. Everyone pulled out their zanpakutos except for me, soutaichou, Ukitake taichou and Shunhei taichou, all ready to go against the espada boy who is slowly making his way towards us… or Ren.

"Soutaichou" I called out, Soutaichou didn't make a sound but I know he heard me.

"Can you leave this to me?"

"Then I'm counting on you Hitsugaya-taichou" I nodded in thanks and slowly walked towards the espada boy. The boy suddenly flashed step away from me to Ren and I too shunpoed away and pulled out Hyorinmaru to block his slash.

* * *

Ichigo's POV

I watched as Toshiro blocked the boy's attack to protect Ren. Toshiro then pushed the boy away, since the boy is badly wounded he couldn't hold his balance and landed on the ground hard.

"Ichigo… that boy… he -"

"I know Rukia… That boy does look like him" I cut in Rukia's line.

"Father" Ren called out to Toshiro who gave him a glance and looked back at the boy who is struggling to get up but landed back onto the ground. When Toshiro then pointed his zanpakuto at the boy's height and the boy looked up at him and gritted his teeth as he struggled to push himself up. Then the next action of Toshiro's was unexpected causing gasps of surprise could be heard all around me even my eyes went wide at the sight.

 _ **Suariel: REVIEW PLEASE! YOU PEOPLE GET READY FOR THE NEXT SCENE! CHOP CHOP! WE'RE RACING AGAINST TIME HERE!**_

 ** _Suariel: *Pushes the casts away*_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_WARNING! I DO NOT OWN BLEACH NOR ITS CHARACTERS (Other than made up characters and the children)_**

Chapter 12

 _Previously…_

 _Ichigo's POV_

" _ **Father" Ren called out to Toshiro who gave him a glance and looked back at the boy who is struggling to get up but landed back onto the ground. When Toshiro then pointed his zanpakuto at the boy's height and the boy looked up at him and gritted his teeth as he struggled to push himself up. Then the next action of Toshiro's was unexpected causing gasps of surprise could be heard all around me even my eyes went wide at the sight.**_

* * *

3rd POV

Hitsugaya span around and swung his zanpakuto at Ren, whose eyes widened at the sight and quickly shunpoed away before Hitsugaya's zanpakuto could create a mark on him. When Ren got away from Hitsugaya he looked up at him with wide eyes, "Father why?"

Hitsugaya looked up at him with coldness and says "You're not my son, you're not Hitsugaya Ren"

Depsigh's eyes went wide and fell onto his knees breathing hard. Hitsugaya noticed this and shunpoed to his side and brought him to Unohana, "Unohana taichou please heal him" Unohana was surprised and looked at Soutaichou who nodded. She hesitantly obliged to Hitsugaya's request and started to heal the injured arrcanar boy, Hitsugaya then looked back at Ren who got up and glared up at him.

"You don't trust your son but you trust that TRAITOR'S SON!?" Ren yelled out angrily.

"If you are truly my son, then I believe that he wouldn't call his friend a _traitor's son_ nor would my son call me father" Hitsugaya replied.

* * *

Ren's POV

I watched the view from the inside and I can hear everything that this hollow me and Hitsugaya are talking about.

" **YOU'RE A WORTHLESS FATHER! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL YOURSELF A FATHER! YOU ARE A PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A FATHER!** " the hollow me cried out. Hitsugaya stayed silent and closed his eyes, "I know that. I know that I am a pathetic excuse for a father, I wasn't there when Karin was pregnant, I wasn't there when she gave birth and I missed out 9 years of both Ai's and Ren's lives" He opened his eyes and looked at us… No… it's more like he is looking through this hollow me as if these words were for me… not **him**.

Then I saw Depsigh pushed Unohana taichou away and struggling to get up again, "STAY STILL! YOUR WOUNDS ARE STILL FRESH!" Unohana commanded but he ignored her commands. "REN! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!"

I sighed and decided to turn away from the view until he said "YOUR FATHER IS **NOT** WORTHLESS!" I glanced back at the view but didn't put my entire attention to the view.

"WHEN HE FOUND ABOUT YOU AND AI BEING HIS CHILDREN! HE IS DOING EVERYTHING HE CAN TO MAKE UP THE MISSING TIMES TO BOND WITH YOU! EVEN WHEN YOU DENY HIM! HE STILL SHOWERS YOU WITH LOVE! THE LOVE THAT YOU KEPT ON YEARNING FOR! SO MAN UP AND -" My eyes widened at the sight when I saw Depsigh got hurt again by a cero fired by hollow me.

" **SILENCE! YOU AND YOUR FATHER ARE MORE THAN TRASH! YOUR FATHER BETRAYS MY MASTER!** " Hollow me yelled out. Depsigh spat out blood and walked closer, Hitsugaya looked at us and said "There's another reason why I know you are not my son, hollow"

" **Hoh? And what is that?** "

"When I arrived, your eyes showed annoyance and irritation"

" **So what? What does that even mean?** "

"My son might say something about I don't need your help but his eyes will show relief"

" **How could you be so sure? After all, you didn't spend a lot of time with him** "

Hitsugaya smiled and said "It's simple because Ren is one of my angels that were brought to this world with my soul mate and he, along with Ai and Karin nothing can replace them, not even you! If you dare hurt my son in anyways HOLLOW I will kill if it's the last thing I do!" and his reitsu went sky-rocketed.

I felt something wet on my cheeks, I touched my fingers to see what it is, and that is wet on my cheeks and trace the flow to find any wounds on my cheeks, but there were none. The more I move up the more my fingers got close to my eyes… it was then that I noticed that the cause of my cheeks being wet were tears. I was… crying…

 _Flashback_

 _When I was around 4 years old before the incident happened, I asked my mother who gave me the name Ren? She smiled at me and bent down at my height "Your father did" and I asked her my next question was why are our names Ren and Ai? Our names were often made fun of, mother looked at me and grinned, "That's because you and Ai are the angels that were brought to this world by the love between me and your father" I looked up at her with eyes of interest, "And"_

" _And?"_

" _The two of you cannot be replaced by anything, we will protect you both. After all, you guys both mean more than any gemstones on Earth"_

 _Flashback ends_

* * *

Hitsugaya's POV

I saw tears streaming down from his left eye but the tears immediately disappeared as the hollow came at me and the green haired boy. " **AHHHH!** " He screamed as he got close to me, I was about to block him but someone came in between us. Blood was splattered on my face and Ren's. My eyes went wide at the sight and heard gasps from everyone and watched as my daughter fall down onto the ground in slow motion.

"AI!" I called out but before I could reach her, Ren has taken out his zanpakuto and kicked her to the side.

" **I'll deal with you later my dear sister.** " Ren said with coldness in his tone. I gritted my teeth and grabbed hold of my zanpakuto and glared at him. He then gripped his head with his free hand.

" **SILENCE! I am in charge! Not you! And besides this is for the best!** " I was able to tell that he was having an argument with Ren and took a step to make a slash on him but I couldn't, I immediately fell onto the floor.

"W-what?" I asked

" **Surprised?** " I looked up at Ren who now have a mask around his neck.

" **Even more surprised to see me with my mask isn't it?** " He asked with a smile.

" **Well, you're not the only one who is on the ground, everyone who is within my boundary, I could make them stay down on the ground unable to move because this is one of my zanpakuto's power. I simply did the opposite of light** "

"Opposite of light… … You don't mean!" I asked in realization

" **That's right, the opposite of light I am talking about is the gravity.** " He smirked

" **Sadly, this doesn't work on Ai, so I'm also glad that Ai came in between us** "

"What's that supposed to mean?!" I asked angrily.

" **You'll see** " He said and started to head for Ai who is still unconscious and bleeding.

* * *

3rd POV

Hitsugaya tried to get up but no matter how hard he tries, he kept falling back onto the ground, the same goes for all the other shinigamis that are in the boundary. ' _Ai… Ai… Damn it!_ ' Hitsugaya thought angrily as he watched Ren walk close to his sister, and pulled out an injection with a purple fluid. " **You will now be working with me under our master's command, my dear sister. We will love the new world** " Ren said and raise the injection, ready to stab his sister with his injection. "NO! AI!" Everyone called out in worry, but Ren didn't stab anything but thin air. " **What!?** " Ren asked in surprised.

"Looking for her?" A voice asked

Ren looked up and saw a man with white skin, raven black hair, green eyes with green lines running down on his cheeks and a horned masked; wearing the simple espada outfit with his jacket a bit open that shows his hollow hole.

"Ulquiorra…" Ichigo said.

Ulquiorra looked down at all the shinigamis that are on the ground and an espada boy that he has heard about before. Ren jumped up and slashed at Ulquiorra who caught his zanpakuto so that it will not slash Ai who is in his arms. "ULQUIORRA! BRING HER TO ME!" A woman's voice called out. Everyone's attentions were turned to a woman with long waist orange hair and brown eyes, who was wearing a simple top and jeans, behind her were a man with blue hair, blue eyes, with glasses and wearing a simple white and blue clothing and another tall man with dark skin, brown curly hair, and wearing a sleeveless shirt with long pants running towards everyone. "DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" Ulquiorra called out but it was too late, the woman and the men stepped into boundry and were also forced to get down.

"EH!?" The woman exclaimed.

"Idiot…" Ulquiorra said quietly and quickly kicked Ren in the guts, causing Ren to spit out some saliva and flew away from him and Ai.

When Ren regain his balance he looked at Ulquiorra and asked " **Why? Why are you not on the ground like anyone else?** "

"That's because" Ulquiorra pulled out a small pendant from his pocket that is in a shape of a full Yin and Yang. "That's…"

"Yes, this is your mother's. She lent this to me, to prevent me to fall like everyone else."

Everyone on the ground was watching and listening intensely. " **Then how did you know that I have taken over Ren's body?** "

"This pendant shone and she immediately knew and asked me to come and save your sister and find a way to bring Ren back" Ulquiorra replied calmly.

Ren gritted his teeth and glared at Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra ignored his glare and looked at the pendant and dropped it to the ground.

 _8 minutes ago_

" _Ulquiorra, this pendant can release anyone that is under Ren's zanpakuto's spell." A woman said as she handed Ulquiorra her Ying and Yang Pendant_

" _What spell?" Ulquiorra asked as he took the pendant and looked at it curiously._

" _Changing the gravity of a person, it's a good thing that Ren's zanpakuto has not overcome his limitation or else it could get worse." She replied. Ulquiorra nodded and placed it in his pocket and opened a portal. "Ulquiorra" she called out._

 _Ulquiorra turned around and the woman looked at him and said "Please protect everyone" Ulquiorra said nothing but the woman knows that he will try and he walked through the portal. Once he walked through the portal started to close, the image then changed from the view of the portal closing revealing a woman with long black hair, in an espada outfit and a fake mask on her right eye as she whispered "Please bring back my son"_

* * *

 _Present_

Once the pendant has touched the ground, it shone and soon the ones that aren't injured that were on the ground can finally stand up again. Ulquiorra flashed towards the orange haired woman and placed Ai on the ground. "Heal her, and might as well heal Grimmjow's son" He said and turned around.

The woman nodded and immediately started healing Ai, she then looked at Depsigh and asked "Depsigh-kun can you come here?" Depsigh shook his head. Hitsugaya walked towards him and picked him up and brought him to her.

"Orihime… why are you here?" Hitsugaya asked

"I was worried about Ai-chan and Ren-chan" Orihime replied.

"That goes for all of us" Hitsugaya looked at the blued haired man and the brown haired man who nodded.

"Did this happen before Ishida, Sado?" He asked as he looked at his injured daughter

"It did" He was about to ask more when a cero was aimed at them. Hitsugaya quickly used his zanpakuto to block the cero attack.

" **No one will be healing her**!" Ren said as he charged again, Hitsugaya bit his lip and stood up. "Matsumoto, take care of my daughter" He commanded and without waiting for Matsumoto to reply he shunpoed to clash against his son. During the clashes between the father and son duo, Ulquiorra appeared behind Ren and was aiming a kick but he kicked nothing but air. He turned around but he was too late, Ren kicked him hard causing Ulquiorra to fall down onto the ground hard.

Ren then blocked Hitsugaya's attack and smirked. He pushed Hitsugaya's zanpakuto away leaving him armless. Hitsugaya gritted his teeth and put out his palm to prepare a kido attack.

" **It's over father** " Ren said as he charged with his zanpakuto in the air.

Hitsugaya was about to chant a kido spell but didn't when he saw barriers were created in between him and Ren. Ren hit the barrier and due to the force that he has prepared he has rebounded back, " **What?!** "

"It's the end for you hollow" A voice said behind him. Ren turned around with his zanpakuto ready to slash the person but he saw no one. As he was going to turn around again, Yoruichi hit Ren's neck causing him to black out and fall to the ground.

"REN!" Hitsugaya exclaimed out and was going to save him until an arm was placed in front of him. Hitsugaya looked at the owner of the arm and his eyes went wide, in front of him was his former taichou, Shiba Isshin, the father of Kurosaki Ichigo, Karin and Yuzu.

"Tai… chou" He said out slowly.

* * *

Ren opened his eyes and saw the orange sky of Soul Society. He got up and looked at the sight in front of him, he saw many buildings collapsed and destroyed, and he saw many shinigamis wounded but none of the division taichous nor fukutaichous other than Kira and Hinamori and were instructing the unseated shinigamis to go somewhere. "You're finally awake Ren" he looked at his left side and saw Yoruichi and many other visoreds behind here.

"Yes… Did… I… cause all… of this?" He asked

"It wasn't you but the hollow you" Another voice replied

Ren then looked at his right side and saw Hitsugaya, "But still… I…"

"Ren, we told you many times that it's not your fault before and we still mean it" Yoruichi said

Ren looked down at the ground and nodded. Yoruichi sighed and asked "Ren, are you ready?" This question caught the attention of Hitsugaya and Ren stayed silent and understood what Yoruichi meant.

"What do you mean?" Hitsugaya asked

 _ **Suariel: AAAAANNNNNNDDDDDDD CUT! WELL DONE EVERYONE! LET'S MOVE ON THE NEXT SCENE! CHOP CHOP *Walks away***_

 ** _Yoruichi: ... I feel like scratching her face_**

 ** _Toshiro: I feel like killing her_**

 ** _Suariel: OI! GET YOUR ASSES MOVING!_**

 ** _Matsumoto: Well please review_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_WARNING! I DO NOT OWN BLEACH NOR ITS CHARACTERS (Other than made up characters and the children)_**

Chapter 13

Ren looked at Yoruichi and nodded both ignoring Hitsugaya's question. "I'm ready" Ren put his hands together and raised it up towards her. Yoruichi nodded, she glanced at Tessai and a fat man with pink hair with an x on his head and a pink mustache and tan skin wearing a green suit, the two men nodded and walked towards Ren. "Please excuse me Ren-chan" the pink haired man said

"This is for the best Ren-dono" Tessai said

"Do not worry, I understand Tessai sensei, Hachigen sensei" Ren said. The two inhaled and exhaled and used their kiddo spells and created lots of chains and a strong and thick cuff on Ren. Hitsugaya's eyes went wide at the sight, seeing his son being handcuffed and put in chains as if he was a thief or a villain. Ren got up and was surrounded by the visoreds and started to walk away but before the visored and Ren disappeared from everyone's sight; Ren looked back at everyone and turned away and walked away.

* * *

Hitsugaya's POV

When Ren looked back at us, his eyes said everything… 'I'm sorry… good-bye…' I balled my hands into fists and looked at my former taichou, Isshin. "Taichou!" Isshin looked at me and hummed happily.

"Why must my son have to be chained up?" I asked angrily

Isshin sighed and said "Toshiro, it's because of the hollow that is within him. We cannot separate them and chain the hollow him."

"I know that! It's just…" I said softly as I clenched my haori and shakusho and looked down at the ground.

"Taichou/Shiro-chan… " Matsumoto and Hinamori called out worriedly. I heard footprints walking towards me and I looked up and saw it was Shihoin Yoruichi.

"What is it Shihoin?" I asked

She put her arm straight and I looked down at her hand and saw a zanpakuto, but it wasn't anyone's zanpakuto; it was Ren's. "Take care of his zanpakuto and no matter what never give it back to him until he is 100% back to normal" she said

"Why give it to me? You can give it to Ai right?" I asked

"Hitusgaya" I looked back and saw it was Ulquiorra called out to me

"Ai mustn't hold his zanpakuto because then the hollow Ren will also use this chance to inject the fluid into Ai and take her away and taking the zanpakuto away." He explained.

It was silence for a while until Ai started to grunt, I immediately went to her side and saw her opened her eyes. "Pa…pa?" She asked curiously

I gave a small soft smile at her and nodded "Yes, I'm here"

"Where's mama? Where's Ren?" She asked

"Your mother has not returned and Ren…" I trailed off at the last part, not knowing how to tell her that Ren is being taken away to somewhere I don't know.

"I see… It's my fault… it's all Ai's fault" Ai started as tears started to flow down her fair cheeks.

"Ai! What are you talking about!?" I asked worriedly as I watched her cry. I didn't know what to do, I don't know how to comfort a girl, I've seen Karin cried before but it was out of anger and self-blame. Although Ai is also crying of self-blame, however, I don't know where this self-blame came from.

"Ai" Ulquiorra called out to her. She looked up at him and sniffed. "If anything, the blame falls to the one who caused all this"

Ai shook her head and started to cry, Ulquiorra sighed and looked away. I looked at my fragile daughter, broken-hearted for something that I do not know. I pulled her into me and hugged her, Ai fell silent but I felt myshakusho wet and I noticed that Ai started to cry harder.

* * *

Matsumoto's POV

I watched the scene of Taichou kneeling on the ground and hugged Ai-chan. Ai-chan cried harder and Taichou tightened his grip on Ai-chan as if saying that he will protect her with everything he got, he will annihilate the person who caused his son to suffer and caused his daughter to cry. "Matsumoto" I snapped out of my thought when taichou called me.

"Yes, taichou?" I asked

"I'm taking Ai back home, go with everyone else to the first division. I'll be there soon" without my reply heshunpoed away with Ai in his arm. I sighed and walked away with everyone to the first division. From the corner of my eye, I saw Yoruichi and Isshintaichou discussed something and walked back to a portal to go back to the world of the living. And then I saw Yumichika andMadrame came running to us worried about theirtaichou and also followed him to the first barrack.

* * *

?'s POV

When Toshiro-sama finished tucking Ai-sama into her futon, I told my sister to keep an eye on her and protect her and to alert me if anything happened to them. I watched Toshiro-sama going to his usual spot in the meeting and Ulquiorra-sama, Orihime-sama, Uuryu-sama, Chad-sama and Hideaki-sama in the middle.

"Ulquiorra Cifer and… um..." Soutaichou began

"The name is Depsigh Jaegerjaquez, the son of Grimmjow and Neliel" Depsigh-sama replied.

Soutaichou nodded and cleared his throat, "Thank you both for saving us. Especially you Depsigh-san, informing Hanabusa that you were here to get our attention on Ren"

"It was nothing old man, after all… Ren is my best friend" Depsigh-sama replied with a bored look.

"Ulquiorra-san could you please tell us how you guys were revived?" asked Soutaichou.

Ulquiorra looked down at the floor and shook his head, "I apologize for I do not have the answer to that question. I only heard a voice saying that I will give you a second time to live but in exchange, you must work for me and only me"

"Then are you saying that you are here to attack us when we trust you!?" Madrame yelled, which caused everyone to be aware and grabbed hold of their zanpakuto's hilt. "No, I-"

"NO! ULQUIORRA MAY STILL BE AN ESPADA BUT HE IS FREE FROM THE CHAIN THAT CHAINED HIM DOWN! KARIN-CHAN SAVED HIM!" Orihime-sama yelled as she stood in front of Ulquiorra-sama defensively. But no one was listening to her, "She's right" Ishida-sama said

"Orihime will often stutter if she is lying" Chad-sama said. Everyone was still wary until I sighed.

* * *

3rd POV

Ren's zanpakuto which is on Hitsugaya's left waist started to shine which caught everyone's attention. Then the shine died down and in front of Hitsugaya was a man with long black hair, an onyx eye (on the left) and a white eye (on the right), wearing a simple black yukata with white obi and a wooden geta. The man walked towards the middle where Ulquiorra, Orihime, Ishida, Chad and Hideaki were standing, everyone except for the ones in the middle looked at him with wide eyes and opened mouth.

"Who? Who are you?" Byakuya asked when the man reached to Ulquiorra who nodded at him and he nodded back.

The man looked at Byakuya and said "I'm Ren's zanpakuto, my name is Yin"

"Yin?" Some questioned, Hitsugaya's eyes went wide in realization and opened said "As in… the balance zanpakuto Yin and Yang"

"That is correct Toshiro-sama" Yin confirmed his thought. It was silent in the room until every taichous and every shinigamis that are present in the meeting screamed "EHHHHHH!?"

Yin rubbed his ear from the scream when everyone has calmed down. "That explains why they want Ren and Ai" Ichigo stated

"Precisely, after all, Ai-sama's zanpakuto is my sister Yang" Yin stated.

"It is an honour to see you again Ulquiorra-sama" Yin said as he bowed at Ulquiorra.

"Thank you very much for what happened to Ren-sama last time"

"It is nothing Yin, I owe Karin a lot for she is the one who saved me from killing the one that I love again" Ulquiorra said the last words to Orihime who started to blush and looked down at the ground in embarrassed, all the shinigamis were silent and question marks started to appear above their heads.

"How is Karin-sama in Hueco Mundo?" Yin asked which snapped Hitsugaya's attention.

"She is doing fine, but because of what I did today. I'm afraid I am placing her in great danger right now" Ulquiorra said as he looked at Yin.

"There's nothing to worry about after all this is Karin-sama we're talking about" Ulquiorra let out a small smile at his comment and nodded and handed him the pendant that he used in which Yin took it and bowed at him once again.

Yin looked back at Soutaichou and did a slight bow at him. "I understand that everyone has a question regarding the revival of the espadas, but I must request you to allow Ulquiorra-sama to go back to assist Karin-sama. Although she is strong, there will always be a limitation to one person in a dangerous location"

"And why's that?"

"Or else… we may never meet Karin-sama ever again"

= At the same time in Hueco Mundo… Karin was running with wounds on her body and her hands holding a bottle of green fluids, running away from some hollows=

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!?" Hitsugaya asked worriedly. Yin looked at him and said "Meaning, they have found out that Karin-sama was a spy"

Hitsugaya's eyes went wide and his body started to tremble as he thinks about the current state of his wife.

=Karin reached to a dead end and gritted her teeth, she spun around to find another route but was surrounded by hollows. 'Shit…' She thought as the hollows jumped to attack her=

Soutaichou looked at Ulquiorra and Depsigh and nodded, "I understand, I believe that these two arrcanars are no threats for us" Yin bowed in respect while Ulquiorra nodded as thanks. He opened the portal and felt a tug on the end of his jacket. He turned around and saw it was Orihime who tugged him. "Ulquiorra… I want to go with you" She said

"No" He bluntly said, Orihime sighed sadly but nodded and Ulquiorra and Depsigh (To tell his parents about the events that took place here) walked through the portal.

= "CERO!" a blue beam suddenly appeared and Karin quickly blocked her eyes from the light as she saw the Hollows disappear into thin air. "IDIOT! COME THIS WAY! HURRY!" Grimmjow yelled out, Karin glared at him but never the less followed him=

"Before I explain how the espadas' revival worked… well not only the espadas revived, Ichimaru Gin and Tousen Kaname were revived too. But that's not important right now" Yin said.

=Karin and Grimmjow were surrounded by Hollows and Menos Grande=

"Allow me to tell you the origin of how this all started," Yin said as everyone gulped knowing that what Yin is going to say will be a very crucial information that could help them in the near future.

 _ **Suariel: Well done everybody well done**_

 _ **Grimmjow: Can we get a break?**_

 _ **Suariel: 'Course not! We still have... *checks the estimated chapters that are left* around... 17 and 18 chapters left so come on**_

 _ **Karin: What's the rush? You're very free right?**_

 _ **Suariel: *Shunpoed to Karin and grabs her cheeks and squeezes them* Trueeeeeee BUTTTTTT I HAVE PLENTY OF IDEAS OF HOW THIS STORY WILL DEVELOP! *and walks away after releasing Karin***_

 _ **Grimmjow: When did she learn to use shunpo?**_

 _ **Suariel: I'M THE F*CKING AUTHOR HERE OF COURSE I CAN DO IT TOO!**_

 _ **Karin: *Rolls her eyes* Remember to review**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_WARNING! I DO NOT OWN BLEACH NOR ITS CHARACTERS (Other than made up characters and the children)_**

Chapter 14

"This has started 5 yearsago, when Ren and Ai-sama were just 4 years old" Yin started.

* * *

5 years ago…

One afternoon when the sky is purple and turning dark, on a road near a riverbank you can see a family of three walking down the road to go to go back home after watching the sun set. A little Ren with his hair gelled into spikes revealing his beautiful turquoise and onyx eyes with a smile on his face, holding his mother's left hand, and a little Ai with her hair tied into pigtails, with a closed eye grin as she tightens her grip on her mother's right hand. Their mother, Karin in the middle had her hair down and grinned at her two twins, who were excited about the upcoming Sunday.

Ren looked up at his mother and started to call out to her "Kaasan~ Kaasan~" Karin hummed in reply and Ren asked "Will tousan be happy to see us?"

Karin chuckled and said "Of course! If he doesn't I will beat him up!" Ren laughed and so did Ai when they watched their mother throwing some punches in the air. Karin stopped her action and laughed along with her children as they walked until Karin immediately stopped in her tracks causing her children to stop along with her. "Mama?" Ai asked. Karin glared at the thin air behind her, "Kaa… san?" Ren asked worriedly, as Ai gripped her sleeve.

"Ren, Ai, run. And run straight to Urahara and no matter what, never look back" Karin said as she quickly took her soul pill as she changed into her shinigami form with a haori with a kanji 5 written on it. She pulled out her zanpakuto and blocked an attack that appeared from nowhere.

"YOU'RE!?" Karin's eyes went wide at the sight of a man with black hair, with black eye, white eye patch and wearing a white outfit. "Oh? You know me?" He asked

Karin, pushed him aside and pointed her zanpakuto at him in a fighting stance, "Yes, I heard about you from Neleil and Ichi-nii, you're Nnoitra Gilga but… I heard that you are dead so… how are you still alive?" Karin asked.

"Well well well… you know much about me but who are you?" Nnoitra asked with a grin.

Karin glared at him and then looked at her children, Ren knows that look and looked at Ai who was shaking in fear and looked back at Karin and nodded, he then grabbed hold of Ai's hand and ran away from the fight. Karin looked back at him and said "I am Hitsugaya Karin, taichou of the 5th division. Sister of Kurosaki Ichigo" and charged at him.

* * *

Ren and Ai kept running as their mother's gigai have already run off to tell Urahara the news as begged by Ren. The two of them kept running and running but stopped when they saw someone flying past them and landed on the ground. "KAASAN/MAMA!" Ren and Ai called out worriedly as they made their way to her. Karin slowly stood up and glared at Nnorita who was advancing toward Ren and Ai and readied his zanpakuto. "NO!" Karin yelled as she shunpoed between her children the sword as it slashed her back, Ren and Ai looked back at the sight of their mother holding in a yell of pain. "GO!" Karin mouthed as she quickly kicked Nnorita in the guts and pushed her children away. Ren gritted his teeth and his little hands balled into fists as he closes his eyes. "COME ON AI!" Ren yelled as he dragged his sister once again.

"BUT REN! MAMA!" Ai yelled out worriedly

"She's our mother, she is stronger than that man" Ren replied in a brave tone but he knows… that he was afraid, but he has to stay strong for Ai. ' _Tousan… Tousan…_ ' Ren thought as he ran never looking back, but… Ai did…

When Ai turned her head to see her mother who is bleeding badly and the man with no wounds. ' _Mama…_ ' Ai thought, she didn't watch her footing and tripped on a small pebble, both Ren's and Ai's hands slipped apart from one another. "AI!" Ren yelled as he went to quickly help his sister to get up but Ai was too busy watching their mother fight.

"AI! WE HAVE TO GO!" Ren yelled as he tries to get Ai to get up but to no avail.

"My… my… what is this? Is the little girl scared?" A voice asked in a mocking tone, Ren spun around and Ai turned her attention to another man with pink hair and glasses and was wearing a similar outfit to Nnorita. Ren gritted his teeth and ate his soul candy and transformed into his shinigami form, "Take Ai, and get away from here" He commanded to his gigai who nodded and grabbed hold of Ai and ran away.

"Oh? Little boy are you going to fight me?" the man asked

"Yes, and my name isn't little boy. It's Hitsugaya Ren" Ren said with proud and no fear. The man grinned and said "Well then I am Szayelaporro Granz, an honour to meet you little prince, but… I'll deal with you later" and flashed step towards Ai which caught both Ren and Ai surprised as well as Karin who tried to get to them but couldn't because of Nnorita.

"You'll be coming with us princess" Szayelaporro said as he pulled out an injection with a purple fluid, Ren ran towards them while his gigai tried to protect Ai but was kicked away causing the candy to spit out from his mouth and couldn't move. Ai's legs gave away as she sat down on the ground trembling at Szayelaporro who raised his arm with the injection in his hand and was going to stab her with it with a crazed look. "NO!" Karin yelled as she tries to get to Ai and Ren again but once again Nnorita blocked her path and slashed her causing her to spit out blood.

Time seems to have moved slowly for Ai and Karin as they watched the sight of Ren jumping in with his back towards Szayelaporro and his little arms open to protect Ai from him as the injection went through his shakusho and his skin. Ren closed his eyes in pain as the fluid flow into his body. Szayelaporro eyes widened at the sight but grinned as he pulled out another injection and flashed behind Ai and was about to do the same thing again until he was kicked away. Ai looked behind her and saw Ren but when she looked at him, shivers ran down her spine, "Who… who… who are you?" Ai asked afraid

Ren looked at her and smiled but that smile frightens Ai more, " **It's me Ai** " he said

Ai shook her head saying as if she is telling herself and Ren that he is not himself. Ren advanced towards her in which Ai quickly crawled backwards as she looked at Ren. " **Come, join me sister** " Ren said, in which Ai yelled "NO! STAY AWAY FROM AI!"

Szayelaporro got up and wiped off the blood that slipped out of his mouth when Ren kicked him away. He saw Ren advancing towards Ai with the second injection that he has brought just in case or for the other child and grinned. "Well… this went way better than I thought"

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SON!?" Karin asked threatening, as Szayelaporro looked back, Karin punched him in the face and quickly ran towards her children. Szayelaporro got up once again and adjusts his glasses and looked around for Nnorita, when he found him he saw that Nnorita was getting out of a rock pile with his zanpakuto in front of him. He shook his head as he sighed and walked towards him, "Let's go back, our mission is complete"

"At least let me whip that woman's ass!" He yelled angrily. Szayelaporro shook his head and opened the portal, got rid of the piles of rocks and dragged Nnorita back to Hudo Munco who has been cursing at Karin.

* * *

Karin stopped Ren's arm and took the injection away from him. As she was about to destroy it, Ren started to charge at her and attacked her. Karin is already weak from the battle that she had with Nnorita gets hurt easily. Ren kicked her up in the sky and hit her from the back once again, causing Karin to spit more blood out as she lands on the ground. As Ren was about to come down once again, Yoruichi came and side kicked him in the face. " **Sensei** " Ren said as he glared at her, Yoruichi's eyes went wide at the sight of a mask starting to form around his neck. Ren laughed like a maniac and held his zanpakuto and pointed at her and started to attack her. ' _SO FAST!_ ' Yoruichi yelled out surprised but before she could get away, Karin shunpoed in between them as Ren pierced Karin's stomach.

Karin spat out blood but looked at him with eyes of hope and worry, "Ren… don't worry… Ai and I are still here… we won't leave you… you're not alone… your father WILL save us… I know it…" Karin said as she hugged Ren. Ren's eyes went wide as he watched his mother hugged him tighter and closer as if she is afraid that if she let go of Ren, he will disappear and never to be seen again. "Kaa… san…" Ren called out slowly as he loosens his hold on his zanpakuto that is pierced through his mother's stomach. Karin smiled and soon lost her energy and fell down from the sky along with his zanpakuto that slowly slipped out. "KAASAN/MAMA!" Ren and Ai called out to the Karin. Before Karin could hit on the ground, Yoruichi shunpoed to her and caught her. Ren came down slowly and looked at his mother and teacher while Ai ran towards them.

"For now your mother's health is our top priority, anything else can wait, let's go" Yoruichi said and quickly walked away with Ren and Ai on her tail with the now conscious gigai back to Uraharashouten and throwing the injection into the river.

* * *

After telling the story, everyone was silent and looking down at the ground not knowing what to say. It was a sad story, Hinamori shed some tears and Izuru hugged her from the sideways, Rukia kept fighting her tears until she felt her husband put his hand on her shoulder and that is where Rukia broke down. Hitsugaya clenched his hands into fists which caused blood to flow down, Yin noticed Hitsugaya's reaction and walked up to him. HItsugaya looked at Yin and said "Toshiro-sama you are Ren's hero. You were his hero and you still are"

Hitsugaya looked at the side ashamed and said "How could I be a hero when I couldn't even be there in time to protect my family… The hollow is right, I am a worthless father…"

"Taichou/shiro-chan…" Matsumoto and Hinamori called out worriedly.

"I… If only I could have killed him quickly then maybe… then maybe… I-" A loud slap could be heard as Hitsugaya looked at Hinamori who slapped him with tears of anger.

"SHIRO-CHAN! DON'T LISTEN TO WHAT THE HOLLOW REN SAID! BECAUSE THAT IS **NOT** REN-CHAN!" Hinamori yelled.

"IT DOESN'T CHANGE THE FACT THAT IT IS A PART OF REN!" He argued back, another slap could be heard and this time he looked at Matsumoto who glared at him with tears in her eyes as well and said "TAICHOU! JUST AS DEPSIGH-CHAN SAID TO REN-CHAN! YOU HAVE BEEN SHOWERING HIM AND AI-CHAN WITH LOVE! REN-CHAN AND THAT HOLLOW ARE DIFFERENT! AND I KNOW THAT YOU KNOW THAT AS WELL!" Matsumoto yelled.

"Matsumoto…" Hitsugaya said.

Matsumoto let the tears run while Hinamori cried as well, Hitsugaya looked at the two women in front of him and sighed. "Thank you both, I'm sorry" he said, the two women looked at him and smiled as they wiped their tears, during this time all the males (including soutaichou) gulped and shared the same thought. ' _Women… are so scary…_ ' while the females present were all silently clapping their hands and mentally partying at Matsumoto's and Hinamori's bravery and strength.

 ** _Yang: Seems like everyone is exhausted... well please review_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_WARNING! I DO NOT OWN BLEACH NOR ITS CHARACTERS (Other than made up characters and the children)_**

Chapter 15

"Ahem…" Soutaichou cleared his throat after a few silence seconds after the slaps that Hitsugaya has received to grab all the attention of everyone that is in the room. "Did those espadas that attacked you know that you and your sister are the balance zanpakuto and knew your wielders are Ren and Ai?" Soutaichou asked Yin. Yin looked down at the ground and shook his head.

"That I do not know, but I have feeling that they do. However… Ren and Ai-sama have yet to know us at that time but they do know our powers since we do use it to protect them before the incident" Yin replied. Soutaichou nodded and then Hitsugaya spoke up, "Orihime, Ishida and Chad, when was the second time that Ren went into his hollow form?" Orihime, Ishida and Chad looked at one another and nodded.

"It was when Ulquiorra, Harribel and Ggio Vega came to the world of the livings" Ishida replied as he pushed his glasses up.

"Yes. At that time Ulquiorra attacked us while Harribel attacked Karin and Ggio Vega went straight to get Ren and Ai" Chad replied.

"During the battle between Ren-chan, Ai-chan and Ggio Vega. Ren-chan fell onto the ground and when he got up he was already…" Orihime trailed off at the end as she spoke, everyone understood her then and stayed silent.

"It was also when the hollow him uses one of my power which is the gravity change. And after that day, Karin-sama, Urahara-sama, Isshin-sama and Yoruichi-sama decided to make these pendants to alert one another and to help Ren suppress the hollow within him." Yin continued as he showed the pendant that Ulquiorra was holding.

"Then is it because of these pendants that Toshiro knew about Ren not being himself?" Ichigo asked which caused Toshiro to get tick marks while some people looked at him agape especially Byakuya

"What?" Ichigo asked not understanding most of their expressions mean

"Nothing, it's just…"

"We never expected for you to be able to come up a hypothesis like this" Ishida stated.

"Oi! You want to fight?" Ichigo asked angrily definitely offended by what he said.

Yin let out a little laugh as he put his hand at his mouth and said "That is absolutely correct Ichigo-sama, after all, Ren's pendant does consist of Toshiro-sama's reitsu within it."

"But how? I don't remember giving that to Toshiro"

"And besides, only Karin-chan, Ren-chan and Ai-chan have those pendants right?" Rukia added. Yin looked at Rukia and nodded, "That is correct Rukia-sama but…" He looked at Hitsugaya and walked over to him as he held onto the pendant.

"Toshiro-sama also has one, but it has always been with Karin-sama since she wanted to give it to you on Sunday, the day that they were supposed to come back here to finally meet you and become a family as a whole." Yin split the Yin and Yang necklace and gave Hitsugaya the Yin part to him, Hitsugaya looked at it and then took it in his hand.

"Ren also has the Yin side, but yours and Karin-sama's are a bit different, since there is picture of Hyorinmaru-dono and Mizura-dono" Hitsugaya observed it more and noticed a line shining, he raised it to the light and turned it a bit more and saw the shape of the line that came out as huge dragon outline and noticed that it was Mizura.

"You were still able to tell is because the reitsu within Ren and Ai-sama's pendants has your reitsu and it told you that Ren is different," Yin explained.

"But why the Yin part to taichou?" Matsumoto asked, asking the question that everyone was curious about.

"That's because, Toshiro-sama, you are Ren's hero. You were his hero, you are still his hero, and you will always be his hero."

"I am no hero, I couldn't go and assist Karin… I couldn't protect them when they needed me the most" Hitsugaya said as he looked sadly at the pendant in his palm.

Unohana taichou then spoke up, and the next few words that she said surprised everyone except for soutaichou. "I'm glad that I was able to assist Karin-chan's plan"

"Yes, thank you so much Unohana-sama your assistance has helped us greatly when creating this pendant" Yin said as he bowed.

"Ahem… Can we please thank one another later, for we have another crucial information that we have not asked nor spoke about." Soutaichou reminded everyone.

Yin turned serious and nodded "That is absolutely correct. The revival of the arrcanars, espadas and the two taichous. I do not know how it was done, but what Ulquiorra-sama said was correct, they only heard a voice and they were bound to the owner of the voice and no matter how much they try to go against the owner which I believe is Aizen, they must follow every order."

"Then when Ulquiorra said that he owes Karin meant by…?" Ukitake asked

"Means that Karin broke the chains that Ulquiorra was bound to." Yin replied. Hitsugaya smiled as well as Byakuya when they heard Yin's answer. After knowing a bit about the revival and the history of Ren and Ai, the meeting continued and talking about how to protect Ai, Yang and Yin; as well as looking for a way to save Ren.

* * *

After the meeting, Hitsugaya and Yin were making their way back home to check up on Ai. At the same time, Ai started to wake up… "Ai, you're finally awake," a voice said. Ai looked to her left and saw a woman that is like Yin but instead of long black hair, hers was short white hair and her onyx eye is on her right and her white eye is on her left. Her white kimono reaches to her knees, instead of white obi it was black, and she was also barefooted.

"Where am I Yang?" Ai asked

"You are back in your room Ai" Ai looked at the ceiling and then memories of what has happened started to flash back in her mind. She crossed her arms and put on her eyes to cover them and softly said "Ren…" as tears started to fall. Yang looks at her mistress sadly and soothed her hair as she watches her mistress crying softly over her older brother.

Footsteps could be heard from Ai's room, so Ai quickly wiped away her tears and then her door slid open revealing her father, Hitsugaya and her brother's zanpakuto, Ying. "Papa…" Ai said

"You're awake Ai" Hitsugaya stated with a smile

Yin bowed at her and greeted her "Ai-sama"

"Are you-"

"Papa… where's Ren?" Ai asked cutting Hitsugaya's question as she got out of her futon and approached him and grasp hold of his shakusho.

Hitsugaya went silent and sighed, "They locked Ren up, afraid that the other Ren will suddenly appear and attack us"

Ai gripped his robes tighter and Hitsugaya felt her fists tightening and silently sighed, he then looked up at Yang and nodded at him, "You must be Yang"

Yang nodded and did a slight bow at him "Yes, I am Toshiro-sama. An honour to meet you"

"The honours all mine" He then looked back at his daughter and put his hands on her shoulder and pulled her off of him.

"Come Ai, let's go" He stated as he started to turn around

"Go where?" Ai asked

"You don't want to see Ren?" Hitsugaya asked, Ai's eyes went wide and grinned. She nodded her head, she spans around and held out her hand to Yang. Yang smiled and took her hand and she went back to her zanpakuto while Yin smiled and disappeared back into his zanpakuto on Hitsugaya's waist.

* * *

Hitsugaya and Ai walked together side by side with Ai holding Hitsugaya's hand as she gave a closed eye grin. Hitsugaya smiled at the sight, happy that this little angel of his is smiling. "Where is Ren?" Ai asked as she and Hitsugaya walked on a bridge.

"Maggot's nest" Hitsugaya replied.

"Maggot's nest?" Ai asked curiously.

"Yes, take it as a detention area for the most dangerous shinigamis" Hitsugaya replied. Ai nodded and glanced looked behind her where her missing zanpakuto is.

"It is forbidden to take our zanpakuto in that is why I asked Kuchiki-taichou to hold onto our zanpakutos… well mainly yours and Ren's" Hitsugaya told Ai. Ai looked at him and nodded in understanding, the father and daughter duo reached to a steel door where two black obs shinigamis were on both sides of the door. They bowed at Hitsugaya and Hitsugaya nodded, soon Hitsugaya and Ai walked down the long stairs, and once they reached to another door. Hitsugaya looked at Ai and asked "You know some Hakuda right Ai?"

"Of course, Yoruichi sensei taught us and said that we are very close to Soifon taichou's level." Ai replied.

Hitsugaya nodded and opened the door. Many males who are wearing just simple white robes all glanced at the now closed door and looked at Hitsugaya and Ai. Hitsugaya ignored their looks as he continued his way to make his way to a cell, Ai gulped as she walked, a bit terrified at the sight of many males at one place but all looking scary. Ai walked a bit closer to her father and asked "Papa, why are they out of the cells"

"As long as they do not escape, they are free to do whatever they want here. And besides they can't escape, even if they do, the onmitsukido will put them back in place here" Ai nodded at his explanation.

"By the way, Ai some of these men did not cause any crimes yet" This caught Ai's attention and looked at her father.

"THEN WHY ARE THEY DOWN HERE!?" Ai exclaimed as she stopped in her tracks. Hitsugaya stopped in his track and turned around to face his daughter.

He then continues "Ai, they are brought down here because they could be a threat to soul society or to any shinigamis. It's to protect the peace of the soul society" Ai looked down and nodded even though she can't accept it, but she can't even accept more of the thought of Soul Society to become a chaotic place. Hitsugaya and Ai continued to walk until Ai was suddenly grabbed by her shakusho's collar. "AH!"

"AI!" Hitsugaya called out as he span around.

"YOU! LET ME OUT OF HERE OR ELSE THIS LITTLE GIRL WILL GET IT" he commanded at Hitsugaya with a sharp stone laying close to Ai's neck. Hitsugaya looked at his daughter and saw a look that he has seen before and stayed silent even though he was worried. "What? Are you not worried about her?" The man asked

"I am, but there's nothing to worry about for she has the Kurosaki blood in her" Hitsugaya replied. The man immediately started to shake when he heard the word 'Kurosaki', despite them living underground, they have heard something about the hero Kurosaki Ichigo and the girl, Kurosaki Karin who holds the title of 'Warrior Princess' due to her zanpakuto and her personality that was greatly respected by all shinigamis. The man looked down at Ai with terror in his eyes and soon he felt a great punch in his guts causing him to let go of her and flew right into a wall next to the closed door. Ai glared at him and was about to attack him again, Hitsugaya stopped her.

"Enough Ai, we're not here to waste our time on them" Ai huffed and glared at the man who backed against the wall terrified and walked away with Hitsugaya.

 **Yin: Review please, by the way everyone else is too busy to do the disclaimer since Suariel is bursting with ideas and is forcing them to start for the next scene**


	16. Chapter 16

**_WARNING! I DO NOT OWN BLEACH NOR ITS CHARACTERS (Other than made up characters and the children)_**

Chapter 16

After dealing with the men, Hitsugaya and Ai have finally reached their destination. Within the jail cell was Ren who was sitting on a wooden bench that is attached to the wall looking down at the ground with the chains that were used on him. He looked up and looked at the gate of the cell and his eyes widened at the sight of his sister and his father.

"Ai… Hitsugaya…" He said, Ai grinned while Hitsugaya nodded at him. Hitsugaya took out a key and opened the cell door, Ai went inside and so did Hitsugaya and closed the door.

"REN! DO YOU MISS ME, MAN?" Ai asked with a grin, Ren scoffed and said "As if" Ai pouted and sat down next to him while Hitsugaya chuckled and sat next to Ai.

"How are you feeling Ren?" Hitsugaya asked. Ren looked at him and nodded "Better… I guess…" Ai looked at him with concerns and so was Hitsugaya. Ren looked away and it was silence, Ai pouted and then her face suddenly lightens and faced her father.

* * *

"Papa papa!" Hitsugaya hummed in response and glanced at her, Ren also glanced at Ai curious at what she wants to talk about or ask about.

"Tell us how you met mama" Ai requested as she grinned. Hitsugaya was silence and went into his thinking mode, thinking of how he should start.

"Ai, kaasan must have been a substitute shinigami like Uncle Ichi, how else would they have met" Ren commented. Ai pouted and glared at Ren while Hitsugaya smiled at them and said "No Ren" This caught their attention, Hitsugaya then smiled at the memory of how he and Karin first met as he looks up at the ceiling. "Your mother and I met through a soccer ball"

"Soccer… ball?" The twins asked at the same time with questions marks above their heads.

"Yes, at that time I was on a mission in the world of the living because of the upcoming war with Aizen" Hitsugaya began his explanation/story.

"I was walking down the road until suddenly a soccer ball rolled down the hill. I picked it up and Karin called out to me. I looked at her and she said nothing as she kept staring at me, I then asked her if the ball's hers she nodded and I kicked it back to her and walked away."

"Was mama thinking of how hot you are?" Ai asked with eyes with humour in them.

"I doubt that" Hitsugaya and Ren said at the same time.

"Then what happened?" Ai asked

"Didn't you just ask of how we met?" Hitsugaya asked

"Come on! Now that we know how you guys met! How did you guys develop feelings for each other?" Ai stated and asked. Hitsugaya shook his head at how similar her actions are like Karin's but continued never the less.

"On the same day, I was at a hill watching the sunset and tapping away on my soul pager to report my work and keeping out on where the hollows might appear from. Your mother came up to me, asking me to help them play a soccer match with middle school students. I refused and decided to take my leave until a soccer ball came to me and I kicked it right back. Her friends started to ask me lots of questions that are about me, then my soul pager went off and I looked at the map of where the hollow is. I looked at them and saw Karin was looking at the direction of where the hollow is, that is what brings me to be more interested in her."

"Then?" Ren asked

"Yeah what happened next?" Ai asked excitedly, Hitsugaya chuckled at his children's behaviour and continued.

"The next day, I didn't go to the practice that your mother told me to go to. She came back to me, she knew where I was"

"Where were you?" Ren asked

"I was at the hill, working on my soul pager once again. When I heard her I sighed, she asked me why I didn't go and I said that I didn't say I will help them nor go to their practices." Ren and Ai listened so intensely that Ai decided to sit on the ground facing him while Ren had some difficulty moving closer to him when Ai moved down.

Hitsugaya waited for the two of them to get comfortable before continuing, once they were comfortable he continued "I told her the reason why I kept going back to that place. Then suddenly another hollow appeared, I was the closest one to the hollow so I decided to leave but suddenly your mother grabbed my wrist telling me not to go there. I looked at her, studying her as she was trying to find an excuse of why I shouldn't go there.

The next day I didn't join their practice again, instead, I was on a roof observing your mother more. Until Matsumoto came." Hitsugaya said Matsumoto's name in annoyance, which caused his two children to look at him confusingly.

"Matsumoto insisted that I was stalking Karin because I love her and stuff in which at that time I wasn't. Then the day of the soccer match came, I decided to go to wait for the game to end, and talk to your mother. When I got there, I was just leaning against the goal post and your mother came up to me and complained about me being late" at this point Ren and Ai snorted and laughed at that part. Hitsugaya grew a sweat drop and shook his head.

"Let me guess you and mama started bickering?" Ai asked

Hitsugaya chuckled and said "Close, after all, I DIDN'T promise her that I will help in the first place. But then I saw her leg, it was bruised. I stated it out and your mother acted it was nothing which surprised me and made me concerned. So I reluctantly accepted and helped them"

"Kaasan's team won right?" Ren asked

Hitsugaya looked at him and smiled "Yes, after the match. A hollow came and caused all the children and the middle schoolers to lie on the ground due to the impact. I held onto Karin telling her to get away, but she wouldn't budge. She insisted on saving her friends rather than herself, she got up and ran off to a soccer ball, passing some of her reitsu into the soccer ball and kicked it at the hollow.

"But it didn't work, the hollow was about to crash your mother, but I was able to prevent that by being in my shinigami form and I have defeated the hollow very quickly. Once everything has been solved, I was surprised that Karin can see me in my shinigami form. It was at that time that I learned that Karin was related to your uncle and that has explained everything of why she can see the hollows, me, Matsumoto and feel the presence of a hollow from afar. For an 11 years old girl…" Hitsugaya ended the story of how he and Karin met. His children stared at him in awed and grinned.

Then the sound of stomach rumbling could be heard from Ai. Ai, let out an awkward laugh as she scratched the back of her head while Ren shook his head and Hitsugaya closed his eyes and smiled. Hitsugaya got up and looked at Ai, "Come Ai, let's go back"

"Ehhhhh…" Ai stated

However, Hitsugaya ignored her protest and faced Ren, "We'll come to see you tomorrow" and ruffled his son's hair and opened the door of the cell, gesturing to Ai who pouted but followed his instructions. The father and daughter left, leaving Ren in the cell who looked down at the ground and grinned at the thought of the short time he has spent with his sister and his father.

 _ **Suariel: Review please!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**_WARNING! I DO NOT OWN BLEACH NOR ITS CHARACTERS (Other than made up characters and the children)_**

Chapter 17

The next day, while Hitsugaya was working on his paperwork before seeing Ren, Ai would have already gone to the second division to train and after training immediately goes straight to meet Ren. Ai doesn't have the key to his cell but always tell him about what she was doing that day before meeting him, Ren doesn't make many comments but Ai knows that he is listening. When Hitsugaya arrived with a small basket and opened the door, Ai ran inside and quickly sat down and waited for Hitsugaya to sit down.

Hitsugaya continued to tell them the second time he meets Karin and about grandmother Haru.

"Grandma Haru?" Ai asked

"You know her?" Hitsugaya asked surprised

Ren nodded and said "Yeah when we were 1, we saw her. A year before her death"

Hitsugaya looked down at the news since grandmother Haru was his second grandmother. "But mother did do the konso on her" Ren added, Hitsugaya looked at him and Ai nodded.

"Yeah, she lives close to great grandmother" Ai added. Hitsugaya smiled and thanked his two children for the news and planning to meet her soon with Ren and Ai.

"Hitsugaya…" Ren called out after a silence. Hitsugaya looked at him and Ren continued, "How old was mother when she died?"

Hitsugaya looked at Ren and sighed "17 years old" Ren and Ai looked at him with big eyes, surprised by this new information.

"Your mother was killed by a classmate, who was absolutely obsessed with her. He claims that if he cannot have her then no one should and killed her. The worst thing is that he killed her at their school and it was after school where lots of students came out of school or on their way to their clubs. I was outraged, I was hurt, I lost senses, I forgot that your mother was already a shinigami but I abandoned all of my rational thoughts and attacked him. As I was about to attack him again, however, a hollow appeared in the school so I still have to do my duty..." It was silent for a while as Hitsugaya was looking at the floor thinking about the time when Karin was killed in front of him, the twins stayed silent and waited patiently for him to continue. "The boy that killed your mother took her body and ran away, I noticed it and killed the hollow in a second and ran after him once I got back into my gigai. I was right behind him but when I turned at a corner, I saw no one... I was heart-broken, it was at that time, I knew how much your mother meant to me, how much I love and how much I don't want to lose her again." Hitsugaya answered their silent question. The twins were silent after hearing this, they never knew their mother's death they thought it was just a car accident but the thought of a person killing her never crossed their minds especially when they were still small.

"What happened to mother's body?" Ai asked, Hitsugaya looked at her and said "No one was able to find it until the murder's friend confronted us and to where her body was. The twins were silent waiting for Hitsugaya to tell them the location but Hitsugaya shook his head indicating that he will not be telling them any time soon.

* * *

"Papa, you said mama was a shinigami when she was 17…" Ai stated.

"Yes, your mother became a shinigami when she was 15" Hitsugaya replied

"But why doesn't she have a hollow like uncle Ichi does?" Ren asked

"Your mother killed her, claiming that she doesn't need her and doesn't need her help and claim that she wants to protect the ones that she loves and cares without her help and to avoid hurting the ones she loves and cares."

Then the father and the twins decided to eat some foods that were prepared by Hinamori and Matsumoto (But Hitsugaya has gotten rid of Matsumoto's foods by giving them to Shuhei and Kira) so just foods prepared by Hinamori. "Hitsugaya" Ren said half way through his sandwich.

Hitsugaya glanced at him and Ren looked at him and asked "Your growth… There's more to it right?" Hitsugaya chocked on his sandwich and coughed while Ai just looked at him still nibbling on her sandwich.

Once Hitsugaya calmed down, "How did you know?" he asked. Ren looked at him after taking another bite and said "That's because Uncle Ichi mentioned your abnormal growth in height" Hitsugaya fisted his hands and glared at the wall in front of him. ' _Hyorinmaru, remind me to kill Kurosaki_ ' He told his zanpakuto who chuckled in return.

Hitsugaya sighed and nodded "You got me, but I didn't lie about Kurotsuchi taichou. After training my bankai to its full potential, I found out that my bankai can reach to its full potential when I am in my adult form and that was when Kurotsuchi taichou did something to me"

"Heh…" Ai said as she licked her fingertips. Hitsugaya glanced at her and saw her grinned which reminded him of Karin.

"When did you confessed to mama?" Ai asked

"On her graduation day"

"Marriage?" Ren asked

"Hrmmm… let's see… she has been in the 6th division for 13 years… so then we have been together for 15 years… and so… we were engaged on our 13th anniversary. So… the 4th year of when she was the 3rd seat of 6th division is when we got married."

It was silence in which made Hitsugaya uncomfortable as he looked at his children who were looking at him intensely. Hitsugaya coughed and said, "When your mother was around 32 years old…"

The silence was even more intense and Hitsugaya started to sweat drop. "How old are you papa?"

"I'm around 330 or 340 something years old" Hitsugaya replied

"You're an old man?" Ren asked more like stated

"Oi… I'm still the youngest taichou" Hitsugaya said offended

"Errr… you're not the youngest anymore since kaasan is much younger than you so that makes her the youngest taichou" Ren retorted, Hitsugaya glared at his son for his behaviour in which Ren just looked away and continued to eat as if nothing happened.

"But… you look around mama's age" Ai stated.

Hitsugaya sighed and focused his attention on her, "Ai, the age system doesn't work the same way in the world of the livings. I met your mother when I was around 130 or 140 something years old. We live 10 times longer than humans, and it will take a long time for us to age" Ren nodded in understanding which leads Ai in confusion.

"Mama had us when she was…"

"How long were you and kaasan together before having us?" Ren asked

"After our marriage and before your mother disappeared… we were together for another 6 years"

"Mother should be around 38 years old then so… then kaasan is 47 years old…" Ren concluded.

"Yes, that's, right" Hitsugaya said and ruffled Ren's head, in which Ren looked away in embarrassment. Ai was still confused at Hitsugaya's explanation in which Ren sighed and explained everything to her from scratch and when she finally understood it, Ren said "Idiot"

Which caused a bickering between the twins while Hitsugaya groaned at the sight, but smiled at the scene, despite his son being chained, he is happy to see Ren happy and enjoying their presence.

Hitsugaya then spoke up thinking when he thinks that their bickering was enough, "your mother left a message to you two" The twins looked at Hitsugaya with eyes of curiosity, and questions.

"No, I didn't see your mother but she did send a hell butterfly to me"

"What did mama said?" Ai exclaimed and asked in excitement

Hitsugaya smiled and closed his eyes, recalling the time when he has received the message and opened his eyes and said "She will be done with her mission soon, and that she misses us a lot… especially you two." Even though Hitsugaya has cut some words off for he thinks that it was unnecessary for them to know but when he saw his children smile and grin he feels happy yet sad, for their family isn't complete without her.

* * *

Ever since the incident of Ren and the hollow Ren and the two days of Hitsugaya and Ai's visits, 9 days has passed. During those 9 days, Hitsugaya and Ai will always find a time to visit Ren, it may not be every single day but they always try. And during those time Ren was always happy despite his cold responses and he was always looking forward to their next visit. However, today… was different… In the middle of the night, Hitsugaya woke up as he felt something was off and saw his pendant shining and a slowly starting to turn red. He grabbed hold of it and inspected it trying to understand what is happening. ' _… no… no… It can't be!_ ' he quickly got up from his futon and quickly wear his robes and haori, grabbing his zanpakuto as well as Ren's. As he slid open the door he went to Ai's room to see her still sleeping as if nothing was wrong, Hitsugaya silently sighed in relief and sent a hell butterfly to Matsumoto, telling her to watch over Ai for him as he made his way to see Ren.

Ren was in the cell panting heavily, sweating a lot and was leaning against the wall. The souls in the cells felt the change in reitsu and noticed it was Ren's, curiosity got the best of them as they glanced at Ren's cell, to see what is happening to the youngest soul that was locked up. Ren felt many eyes on him and looked up, he saw the older prisoners looking at him curiously. He did his best to do his icy glare to tell them to go away as it was nothing special (well… for him), some were intimidated by his glare and left while others just shrugged it off and continued to watch. At the same time… Hitsugaya was getting close to the nest and praying that nothing bad happening. When he finally reached the nest and was about to open the gate to the inside, he and the guards already heard a scream. Hitsugaya's veins ran cold as he heard the scream and cut the door down (in which he has taken it with him downstairs without giving much thought about the rule and the shinigamis didn't stop him since they saw the emergency on his face) and ran inside, with guards running right behind his trail.

* * *

Once they have reached to the underground, Hitsugaya's eyes went wide at the sight. Bloods were spread, some souls were badly injured while others are mostly on their last breaths, but what surprised him the most was… Ren who has his mask around his neck and his hand is holding onto a man's throat. "Inform all the taichous!" Hitsugaya commanded to the guards behind him and shunpoed to Ren with his zanpakuto in his hands. The guards didn't object and immediately left the underground to inform all the taichous as ordered by Hitsugaya.

Ren noticed Hitsugaya who was charging at him, he smirked and threw the man in his direction, causing Hitsugaya to stop and catch the man before he gets further wounded. Ren then used the chance to get close to Hitsugaya and out stretched his arms to grab onto his zanpakuto, Hitsugaya noticed this action and quickly kicked him away.

Ren got up and spat out blood and glared at Hitsugaya who stood up after placing the man down. " **What are you going to do to father?** " Ren asked. Hitsugaya tightened his grip on his zanpakuto as he glared at his son.

"Ren, snap out of it!" Hitsugaya screamed at him.

Ren shook his head when Hitsugaya ignored his question and telling Ren to snap out of it and said, " **Well… for your information, don't call me Ren because he is stupid and weak. Instead just call me… Jun. For I am loyal towards my master** "

"Very well… Jun. I will find a way to save my son without killing you" Hitsugaya stated.

Jun shook his head and sighed. " **I'm getting sick and tired of you father** "

"Don't call me father! I am Ren's father not yours" Hitsugaya stated firmly. Jun glared at him and ran towards him, in which Hitsugaya went to his fighting stance. Jun smirked and ran past Hitsugaya who quickly reacted hoping to stop him but he couldn't. Jun ran away from him and out of the underground, Hitsugaya swore under his breath and shunpoed after him out of the underground.

 ** _Ren: Please Review..._**


	18. Chapter 18

**_WARNING! I DO NOT OWN BLEACH NOR ITS CHARACTERS (Other than made up characters and the children)_**

Chapter 18

Matsumoto watched Ai sleeping peacefully, Matsumoto sighed and looked outside, hoping that everything is going well for her taichou. Then a hell butterfly came flying to her, she put out her finger for it to land. The butterfly told her what is going on, and a command from the soutaichou regarding Ai's safety. Matsumoto stood up and quietly but quickly unwrapped Ai's blanket and picked her up and grabbed hold of Ai's zanpakuto as she ran out of her room and out of the Hitsugaya's residence.

As she ran closer to the senkaimon gate, a cero came towards her causing her to fly back with Ai in her arms. "GAH!" Matsumoto cried in pain. Ai started to flutter her eyes open, but Matsumoto quickly covered her eyes not wanting her to see what is happening and Ai only saw darkness and so went back to sleep. Matsumoto placed Ai down, quickly wrapped Ai's zanpakuto on her waist and put her hand on her zanpakuto's hilt as she looked at Jun who smirked at her.

"Ren-chan…" Matsumoto said with caution and hurt in her voice.

Jun used his finger and started to tsk, " **Tsk tsk. It's not Ren, its Jun** " Matsumoto tried her best to give him her deadliest glare, but couldn't. No matter whether his name became Jun or whether he has a mask, he is still the Ren that she sees in her eyes. Jun looked at Ai who was lying asleep on the ground with Matsumoto standing beside her. He grinned and jumped forward, Matsumoto knew he would do this and shunpoed in front and pulled out her zanpakuto to block him but what surprised her was the fact that Jun ran past her. Matsumoto hurriedly spans around to stop him in time, but Jun already grabbed hold of Ai and jumped away from Matsumoto's swing.

"NO!" Matsumoto exclaimed and jumped after him, but Jun was faster. Matsumoto gritted her teeth and closed her eyes and sighed. "GROWL HAINEKO!" She called out as she swiped her zanpakuto and became specks of dust and head straight to Jun. Jun got back in the air with Ai in his arms and his back towards Matsumoto, he saw that the specks of dust were aftering them, he turned around and pointed his finger at Matsumoto and prepared a cero attack. When the dusts were just 3 steps away from them, Jun fired the cero and it has blasted the dusts away and head straight to Matsumoto who dodged it but still got a small wound from it. Matsumoto looked at her wound and then looked back at Jun who gotten further away from her, without further delay, Matsumoto went after them. Jun clicked his tongue and was about to fire another cero attack at her, but sakura petals started to surround him, blocking all of his views. Matsumoto looked and saw it was Byakuya who has stopped him, "Kuchiki-taichou!" Matsumoto exclaimed in relief. Byakuya said nothing as he tries to make his tornado smaller

"Kuchiki-taichou! He has Ai-chan!" Matsumoto told him, Byakuya nodded and manipulate his sakura tornado with care not wanting to hurt Ai but it is difficult for he does not know whether he will hurt her or not. Matsumoto assisted Byakuya sending her dusts to the bottom and the top to prevent Jun to run away.

However, Jun was able to get out by firing two ceros at once. When the sakura petals disappeared as well as the dusts, Matsumoto, Byakuya and Jun realized that Ai is no longer in his arms. The three of them looked down and saw Ai falling from the sky, "AI!" Byakuya and Matsumoto called out and quickly shunpoed to get her and so was Jun, then a black getsugaya tensho came towards Jun and blocked him away from Ai and Rukia shunpoed to catch Ai, but due to the pressure in the wind, Ai has shifted a little bit more further away from Rukia's and is falling a bit faster.

"YOU IDIOT!" Rukia screamed at her husband as she hurriedly ran after Ai. Hitsugaya arrived at the scene and saw his daughter is falling and wasted no time and quickly shunpoed to her. ' _I won't be able to reach her at this rate_ ' Hitsugaya thought. He gritted his teeth and held onto his zanpakuto tighter.

* * *

Ai's POV

I can feel wind hitting my face as if I am riding on something fast or worse falling from somewhere high. As I opened my eyes I saw that I was falling and was about to balance myself I heard papa's voice. "BANKAI! DRAIGEN HYORINMARU!" Papa has called out to Hyorinmaru, I turned and saw papa flying towards me with his ice wings. Mama… was right… Papa… looks like he was a guardian that will always be there when you least expected him to be there, with his ice wings shining under the sun that is rising making him shine. Papa has reached towards me and caught me in his arms, "Ai… are you alright?" Papa asked

I grinned at him and nodded, papa sighed in relief and flew down to the ground I wrapped my arms around his neck as he flew down. When we landed Aunt Ran came towards us with my zanpakuto wrapped on her waist. "I'm sorry Taichou…" Aunt Ran said to papa.

Papa shook his head and said "It's alright Matsumoto, you have protected my daughter. Thank you" Aunt Ran smiled and I smiled as well, but my smile went away when I saw Ren coming towards us.

"PAPA!" I called out to warn him, papa turned around but it was too late to do anything.

Hitsugaya's POV

When I turned around Ren... no Jun was already 2 feet away from me. Even if I place Ai down now, I will not be able to defend us, I gritted my teeth angrily knowing that I once again will not be able to protect someone important to me. When I thought it was all over, someone has pushed Jun away and stood in front of me. When I looked at the person, my eyes went wide at the sight, the person standing before me was none other than my wife, Karin. "Ka…Rin" I called out. She turned her head around and grinned at me. "Yo! Tosh" I smiled at her, and she looked at Ai, I too looked at her and saw her eyes shining. When I look back at Karin and my eyes went wide at the sight, I saw some dried blood on her robes and some fresh ones as well, one thing went flew into my mind 'what on earth happened to her… what did she do?' and of course, my blood boiled at the sight of her wounds making me want to violently kill the ones that made the wounds on her. "MAMA!" Ai called out excitedly. Karin smiled at her and looked back in front of her and saw Jun getting up with a groan.

"You came out again hollow" Karin said

" **It's an honour to meet you again mother** " Karin's eyes went sharp and glared at him and said "Today, will be the last day you will live" she unsheathed her zanpakuto and pointed at him.

"I will not be your only opponent, because it seems like you have gotten stronger while you stay within my son silently" Karin stated, and I saw Ulquiorra and Grimmjow came behind Jun and grabbed hold of him by both of his arms. Karin shunpoued towards them and pulled out an injection with a blue fluid with her free hand. I watched as she was about to inject it on Jun, but Jun was able to shake Ulquiorra and Grimmjow off and Karin immediately put away the injection back to where she got it out from and used her zanpakuto to block Jun's attack.

I watched the battle between them, a battle that I cannot join even all the taichous that has arrived at the scene couldn't join them as well for the league is different. As I watched, I felt Ai shifted and getting up, I tightened my hold on her and she then started to struggle, "AI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" I asked worriedly

"I must go! Ren… Ren… Ren needs me" She replied as she struggled further

"Ai-chan, he is not your brother" Soutaichou said hoping that she will stop struggling but she didn't. She kept on struggling and struggling as I tightened my hold on her. "Ai!" Ichigo and Rukia called out to her but she wouldn't listen, I heard Kuchiki-taichou walked up to us and I glanced at him. He looked at me and I nodded, knowing what he was planning and quickly hit Ai's neck from the back which caused her to be unconscious. To be honest… I really didn't want to do this but if it means for Ai to stay still and away from trouble then I'm willing to do it. I turned back my attention to my wife and saw that they have finally restrained Jun.

* * *

3rd POV

Now that Jun has been restrained, Karin walked towards him and raised the injection that she kept in her robes. "Good-bye hollow" She said as she approached him with the injection in her hand to put into his flesh. Jun's eyes widened at the sight and struggled to get free, with each step that Karin is taking, he continues to struggle further and harder. As the injection was about to pierce through his flesh a cero came towards them and destroyed the injection that Karin was holding into pieces. Everyone gasped at the sight and Jun grinned and broke free from the kido and Ulquiorra and Grimmjow and jumped up into the sky to fight anyone who is planning to come out and fight. Everyone looked up and saw the sky opening up a gargenta and saw Nnorita and Szayelaporro with a smirk.

"Come, prince, let's go" Szayelaporro called. Jun went towards them and glared at them "What about my sister and zanpakuto?"

"We can get them some other time" Jun said nothing after Szayelaporro answered him.

"You're not going anywhere with my son!" Karin exclaimed as she jumped up with her zanpakuto in hand ready to slash Szayelaporro, the gargenta started to close and Karin was getting close. However, before Karin could land a slash on Szzayelaporro, Karin felt a slash on her body, she looked behind and saw Nnorita with his sword up with a crazed smile ready to slash her again.

 _ **Matsumoto: Review please! I NEED TO GET GOING SEE YOU ALL SOON! *Runs off***_


	19. Chapter 19

**_WARNING! I DO NOT OWN BLEACH NOR ITS CHARACTERS (Other than made up characters and the children)_**

Chapter 19

Karin's POV

I looked back at Nnorita and he was ready to slash at me and said "Let me get back at what you have done to me 5 years ago and might as well fuck you while I'm at it" I was going to block his next attack but instead ice has engulfed his arms. "What?!" he exclaimed and looked behind him.

"You will not lay a finger on my woman," Toshiro said as he glared at Nnorita with hiszanpakuto at his neck. I looked at him and quickly turned around to reach Szayelaporro but I was too late, he disappeared along with Ren. "No… Ren…" I said softly. I tightened my grip on myzanpakuto and glared at Nnorita but my eyes widened at the sight of him being engulfed by a yellow light. "I will get you two both some other time" was his last words and disappeared. I felt my energy slowly disappearing and was starting to fall.

Hitsugaya's POV

I saw Karin was starting to fall from the sky and I quickly flew to her and caught her in my arms and feeling the fresh blood from her back flowing onto my hands and arms. "To…shiro…" she called out to me weakly.

"Shhh…. Karin, rest. I'm here now" I assured her, she closed her eyes and relaxed in my arms. I smiled sadly at her, my beautiful wife… broken and hurt… my eyes never left my wife's face as I flew down. Once I reached to the ground, Ai who just woken up immediately ran towards us. "PAPA! MAMA!" She called out, I put my finger on my lips, indicating her to be quiet and she immediately put her hands over her mouth. I smiled at her stopping myself from chuckling or else Karin might wake up. Unohana taichou walked up to me, and I moved aside.

"Hitsugaya-taichou?" She asked

"I'm sorry Unohanataichou but I want to take care of Karin myself" and I continued to walk away, taking Karin back home, with Ai following right beside me and my bankai went away.

* * *

3rd POV

When the Hitsugaya family got home, Ai was forced to go to school despite her protest. But she wasn't alone, Hinamori, Kira and Nemu went with her in case any espadas comes and take her away. Renji, Madarame, Yumichika and Rukia goes as well but instead of going to school they were stationed near the school and wherever Ai goes, they would follow her from the sky to monitor her, even Ulquiorra insisted that he goes too. Hitsugaya stayed at home tending to Karin's wounds, at times she would hiss at the pain and every time she does, Hitsugaya would always say some assuring words to her. Unohana often comes by but always have to go back to her division with a sigh. Hitsugaya understands that Unohana is worried about her but he was the one who causes her to have these wounds. It was late in the afternoon and Hitsugaya was still in his and Karin's room tending to his wife, he heard the doorbell rang and he sighed and got up.

He went to open the door and saw Isshin, Yuzu and Ichigo. "Taichou, Yuzu, Kurosaki" He stated

"Ai told me everything, how is Karin-chan?" Yuzu asked

"She's not awake yet…" Hitsugaya replied

"My son! My daughter isn't weak! She will stand tall and get up anytime soon!" Isshin exclaimed as he hugged Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya started to struggle for breath and Ichigo and Yuzu just sighed at their father's action. Isshin was then kicked back and Hitsugaya was released from his grasp. "You sure are noisy Goat-chin! Can't you see that your son here couldn't breathe and I needed my rest!" Karin yelled at Isshin who started to wail and complained about how his daughter doesn't love him anymore.

Hitsugaya sighed and walked up to Karin and hugged her from the back and brought her towards his body. "You're finally awake Karin… You made me worried" He said.

"Geez… have some faith in your wife" She stated as she hugged his arms that are around her stomach. Hitsugaya chuckled and Isshin finally stood up properly and went for another hug for Karin, but this time was kicked away by Ichigo. And so the father and son duo started to fight while Karin, Hitsugaya and Yuzu walked inside the house leaving them alone on the outside.

* * *

"Karin-chan, how are you feeling?" Yuzu asked when she and Karin sat down on the couches comfortably in the living room.

"I'm fine Yuzu, where's Haru and Jinta?" Karin asked

"Oh! I just left them at home since Ai-chan came and told us about what happened and doing her homework there" Karin nodded and Hitsugaya came back in the living room with a tray that has three cups and a teapot. He placed the tray on the table and started to pour some warm tea into the cups and handed to Karin and Yuzu.

"Be careful, it's hot" he said as he passed the cup to Yuzu and Karin.

Yuzu took the cup and smiled at her brother-in-law "Thank you Toshiro"

"Thanks, Tosh" Karin said as she took her cup, Toshiro smiled at her and Yuzu and sat back down next to his wife and sipping his tea comfortably. The door suddenly banged open and in came Isshin and Ichigo with bruises and pants as they leaned against the door frame to the living room for support.

"MY SON! HOW DARE YOU JUST IGNORE YOUR FATHER!" Isshin exclaimed as he jumped towards Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya looked up at him and quickly dodge him which caused Isshin to hit the wall instead. Ichigo laughed at their father's failed attempt which caused another fight between the father and son duo, the two sisters ignored them as they continued to chat while Hitsugaya excused himself and went back to work.

* * *

Hitsugaya was in his office working on his paperwork and in came Matsumoto with a grin. Hitsugaya looked at her and then went back to do his job "What is it Matsumoto?" he asked without looking up

Matsumoto and grinned "Taichouuuuuu, aren't you happy that Karin-chan is back?" she asked teasingly.

Hitsugaya scoffed and ignored her, Matsumoto pouted and a light bulb came out above her head "Were you triggered that the espada Nnorita wanted to touch Karin-chan and fuck her?" At this point Hitsugaya's brush broke in half and glared at Matsumoto who gulped at the sight.

Hitsugaya sighed and turned his chair around and said "Yes. I am happy that she has returned. I was triggered by what that Nnorita said. But… what I am truly feeling is sadness"

"Is it because-"

"Yes…" He looked out the window and sadly said "I wasn't able to stop him… nor save him…" It was silence between the two until a knock on the door, "Come in" Hitsugaya replied, and the door opened revealing Byakuya.

"Kuchiki taichou?" Hitsugaya somewhat greeted somewhat asked in surprised for his sudden appearance.

"Sorry for bothering you two but Soutaichou asked for a meeting. Karin is going to tell us her time in Huceo Mundo. Fuku-taichous do not need to join, we taichous will tell you the main point" He said. Hitsugaya nodded and Byakuya left, Hitsugaya got up and straightened his haori and picked up his and Ren's zanpakutos.

"Matsumoto I'm going to the meeting now. Get the paperwork done and supervise our subordinates. We must be prepared, who knows when they will attack" Hitsugaya ordered as he walked towards the door.

"YES TAICHOU!" Matsumoto saluted at him, he glared at her but walked away. Matsumoto listens to his footsteps and reitsu, when he was 100% gone, 100% silence; she snickered and crept out of the office and shunpoed to the 5th division's office and went to the captain's desk. She lifts up the floor to her secret stash of sakes, but it was empty and she found a note. ' _ **MATSUMOTO! GET BACK TO WORK!**_ ' From all around the seiretei you could hear a devastating scream.

* * *

When all the taichous heard the scream, they all looked around trying to figure out what that scream was. Karin didn't look around instead she just looked at her husband who just shrugged as if the scream never existed in the first place. Karin chuckled at her husband's childish reaction and shook her head until the soutaichou cleared his throat.

"Now let's begin… Karin-Taichou. I apologize for asking you to be here when you are not completely healed but -"

"I understand, Soutaichou. There's no need to apologize" Karin interfered his talk.

"Then can you begin?" He asked. Karin nodded and started to explain what she has seen in Huceo Mundo.

* * *

"So… You were only able to make one antidote?" Ichigo asked. Karin looked down at the ground in shame and Hitsugaya looked at her sadly.

"I thought of making the second one, but it was already too late… the small hollows caught me and started to attack me"

"But didn't you have enough time to make the antidote?" Kurotsuichi asked

"I was put on a test… couldn't go to the lab without anyone's help. But to get their help I needed to break their bindings, up until now, I was able to break Ulquiorra's, and Ggio Vega's" Karin replied.

"It sounds like there are many other people that know your reason there Karin" Shuehei stated

"Besides Grimmjow, Harribel, Ggio Vega and Ulquiorra know my reason there. Gin knows as well" Everyone gasped and Karin grinned at them and said "But he just went and ignored what I am doing… I also wanted to break his binding, but… I couldn't for he is back to Aizen's side at all times and I believe the only person that can do that is Rangiku"

"Karin-taichou" Karin then faced Byakuya, who continued "Was Aizen the real mastermind behind all this?" Karin stayed silent and shook her head.

"No, he wasn't" This caught everyone's attention and Byakuya continued.

"Then who is it?" Karin sighed and shook her head once again.

"I don't know, only Aizen can meet the mastermind. But… if I'm not wrong Ren and Ai will meet him too. For he wants them the most" She replied. Byakuya nodded and the meeting continued, after 2 hours, the meeting came to an end and everyone started to leave and was also reminded to train all their subordinates in case the espada returns.

Hitsugaya and Karin walked back together with Hitsugaya holding her hand as they head back home for Karin to rest up.

 _ **Haru & Ai: Please review please**_


	20. Chapter 20

**_WARNING! I DO NOT OWN BLEACH NOR ITS CHARACTERS (Other than made up characters and the children)_**

Chapter 20

A week has passed since Karin's return and Ren's betrayal, Karin's wounds are mostly healed up and is already back in her division working on the paperwork that was just brought to her division and the ones that Hitsugaya didn't do. Hinamori kept travelling between the world of the living and soul society with her niece Ai, Ai would always train with her mother and some of the taichous when she has finished her homework and during the weekend. During these times Hitsugaya has noticed how hard Ai has been pushing herself as well as Karin, Karin has been closing herself to paperwork more and shutting herself away from everyone. The following week, Hitsugaya has not touched his paperwork as his minds wonder to Karin and Ai. Matsumoto came inside the office with Hinamori who has the look of worry written on her face. "Taichou… There's a letter for you…" Matsumoto said as she placed a folded letter on his desk. Hitsugaya nodded and took it and while he was opening it Hinamori started to speak.

"Ne… Shiro-chan, can you please stop Ai-chan and Karin-chan from working too hard… it doesn't seem like what they are doing now is helping…" Hinamori looked at the floor in shame as she is the fukutaichou and a guardian of Ai's, she couldn't stop them. Hitsugaya glanced at her and then glanced back at the letter, "I'll do what I can Hinamori, and its Hitsugaya taichou"

The two fukutaichous glanced each other in worry as they watched Hitsugaya's face that has turned into anger. He placed the letter in his robes and got up, "Where is Ai?" he asked

"She's with Ukitake-taichou" Hinamori replied, Hitsugaya nodded in thanks and left the room.

* * *

Hitsugaya got to the 13th division and saw Rukia working and Ukitake having tea. "Ara! Hitsugaya taichou, what a pleasant surprise to see you here" Ukitake greeted when he saw Hitsugaya.

"Good afternoon Ukitake taichou, Kurosaki-fukutaichou" Hitsugaya greeted back.

"Want some tea?" Ukitake asked and gesturing to the tea pot, Hitsugaya smiled and shook his head.

"Maybe some other time Ukitake taichou. Ukitake taichou, Kurosaki-fukutaichou have you seen Ai?" Hitsugaya asked Rukia after declining Ukitake's offer.

Rukia closed her eyes and was thinking back, "Ah! Ai would be with Ichigo, after all, she says that Ichigo could help her more than anyone here." Rukia answered when she remembered the fact that her niece came for an hour and left the next hour.

Hitsugaya sighed and nodded "Thank you, Kurosaki-fukutaichou. Then please excuse me" Hitsugaya bowed and left the 13th division and went to the 9th to find his daughter and brother in law.

* * *

When he has reached the 9th, he could hear the sounds of swords clashing from the dojo. He walked towards the dojo and there he saw his daughter panting and pushing her zanpakuto against her uncle's; he has also noticed that Ichigo has his mask on and suppressed another sigh and walked in the dojo.

"Ai, Kurosaki-taichou" He called out. Both Ai and Ichigo stopped their clashing and glanced at the door and saw Hitsugaya with his arm crossed staring at them with patience.

"Papa!" Ai grinned at the sight of her father and ran up to him.

"I'm getting stronger! Thanks to Uncle Ichi" She stated.

Hitsugaya let a small smile danced on his lips and put his hand on her head, "I see, you're doing great Ai. But enough training, you need to rest" He responded to her.

Ai pouted and shook her head, "No! I need to train harder and harder! I need to save Ren! And… and… I won't let them make me into a hollow like Ren!" Ai exclaimed, Ichigo watched how his niece has refused the idea of resting and sighed.

"Ai, your father is right. You've been training nonstop ever since that day. And you barely get enough sleep" Ichigo reasoned as he took off his mask.

Ai glared at him, which Ichigo put his hand up defensively, afraid that she might attack him since she does act more like Karin than Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya puts both of his hands on Ai's shoulders and bent down to her level, Ai looked at her father and Hitsugaya continued "Ai, just like your uncle said. You have been training nonstop, you barely get enough sleep." Ai pouted angrily and glared at him but Hitsugaya continued.

"I know you want to save Ren, 'cause we all do. But if you don't get enough rest, then you are actually doing the opposite of what you are trying to achieve. Once you are fully rested, you will have more energy to save him. If you use up all your energy now before the day, we save Ren, then all your training will go into waste" Ai looked down at the ground and slowly nodded her head in understanding. Hitsugaya smiled and put his hands on her cheeks and made her look up at him. Hitsugaya then placed a small kiss on her forehead and smiled at her.

"I promise that I will save Ren" He stated firmly. He got up and looked at Ichigo and nodded his head at him "Thank you Kurosaki-taichou"

"It's nothing Tosh and please don't call me by Kurosaki taichou. I don't like the sound of the formality" Ichigo waved it off

Hitsugaya shook his head and said "Whether you like it or not, it's your title. At least it's better than 'Kurosaki-sama' and its Hitsugaya taichou"

* * *

After dealing with Ai, Ai has decided to go to the world of the livings for a few days so that she will focus on her school and rest (since she was banned from doing any more hollow killing as ordered by the soutaichou, Hitsugaya and Yoruichi). Hitsugaya went to the 5th division and silently slid open the door and saw his wife working on the paperwork behind her desk. He saw how tired she is and how stressful she has become, he knows that she is still blaming herself for not being able to protect their son. He shook his head at how dumb she is and walked towards her, he went behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders and started to massage them. Karin jumped a little for the sudden contact of another person's hands on her shoulders but soon relaxed knowing that it was just her husband.

"What is it Tosh?" She asked

"How much longer are you going to work?" He asked

"As long as I can… until I can think up of an idea to save Ren"

"Hey, Karin… don't shoulder this problem alone. Ren is OUR son, we will save him together" he tried to approach her slowly not wanting to start a fight like last time.

"I know… but… if at that time I was more careful… If we have gone to see you the day before that incident took place… perhaps this wouldn't have happened…" Hitsugaya spans her chair around so that she can face him instead of the desk and the paperwork.

"Listen, Karin, you didn't know this would happen. Even I didn't know this would happen. Heck! I didn't even try to find out where you were those 9 years but that was because I have faith in you and trusted you that you will be alright, after all, you are a tough girl. You're not like any other girls that need her prince charming to always come and save her. You always try to find a way to save yourself and even if a prince charming is going to save you, you were just going to beat his ass." Karin snorted at the last sentence and Hitsugaya chuckled at her reaction.

After a comfortable silence, Hitsugaya smiled at his wife and picked her up bridal style and walked away from the desk and out of the office and jumped onto a random roof. "OI! TOSH!" Karin called out since she was surprised at his sudden action.

"Enough Karin, you need to rest. You have closed yourself away for a long time now. Geez… you and Ai are really alike" He whispered softly at the end but Karin still heard it and punched his chest which caused him to wince.

"It feels weird for me to do this since you are the one that always barges into my office and makes me sleep when I overwork myself… which is almost every day… but now seeing you like this, I know how you and Hinamori feel whenever I tend to overwork. You didn't sleep for a whole week right?" He asked but he already knew the answer already but Karin replied him with a soft yes. He smiled and looked at her and placed a kiss on her forehead and her cheek when he reached their house and made his way to their room.

"Sleep now. When you wake up, I will be there beside you" He said as he placed Karin in the futon that he has prepared before going to look for Ai.

"Stupid Tosh… I hate you" Karin said and started to drift to sleep. Hitsugaya chuckled and placed another kiss on her cheek again and said "I love you too Karin" before he walked out he removed her zanpakuto from her waist and placed it above her head and walked out of the room.

' _Hyorinmaru… please tell Mizura to watch over Karin and do not tell Karin where I am going._ '

" _I understand master_ " Hyorinmaru replied and Hitsugaya shunpoed away from his house.

 ** _Ichigo: Well... *scratches the back of his neck* please review dear readers_**


	21. Chapter 21

**_WARNING! I DO NOT OWN BLEACH NOR ITS CHARACTERS (Other than made up characters and the children)_**

Chapter 21

Hitsugaya walked towards an opened area of a forest in the world of the livings. He looked around and put his hands in his sleeves and said "I'm here now" Then one of the bushes started to shuffle a bit and out came a man with brown hair, brown eye, and black bindings on him.

"My my, I'm quite surprised that you are actually here Hitsugaya-taichou" the man mocked

Hitsugaya turned around and faced him with a glare, "I'm not here for you to mock Aizen. What do you want?"

Aizen smirked and started to walk around in circles with Hitsugaya in the middle watching carefully of his moves. "No need to be so tense and have so much guard up, relax a little"

"How do you expect me to relax when you are a very sly person especially with the power of illusions up your sleeves!?"

"My, Hitsugaya taichou, I no longer wield Sugetsu anymore. So, of course, I can't put on an illusion spell on you"

"SHUT IT! Now tell me what do you want? Or else…"

Aizen stopped walking around in circles and glanced at Hitsugaya with interest. "Or else what?"

Hitsugaya went to unsheathe his zanpakuto and said "Or else… I will force it out of you!" And shunpoed to him and land a slice, however, he was only able to make a small cut on Aizen who has shunpoed away from harm.

"Well aren't you an impatient one Hitusgaya-taichou" Aizen stated as he created a sword out of his powers and the two started to clash with one another.

* * *

Byakuya sat in his office comfortably as he continues to work on his paperwork. Then a strong gust of wind blew into his office with a few stray leaves that have landed on his current paperwork. He picked the leaf up and looked out the window with determination and worry in his eyes.

"Taichou" Renji called out as he walked in but went silent as he saw Byakuya was up and staring out the window.

"Arabai" He called out

"YES!?" Renji replied

"I'm going out for a while, please take Ren's zanpakuto to Kurosaki taichou" Byakuya ordered and walked away. Renji didn't reply in time but followed his order and took Ren's zanpakuto to Ichigo.

Byakuya went straight to the senkaimon gate and walked through it and reached in Urahara shouten's underground. "Kuchiki taichou, what a pleasant surprise to see you here" Urahara said as he fanned himself. "Where's Ai?" He asked

"She is in Jinta's place, but do not worry, Tessai and Yoruichi are there to protect her and making sure that she will not go out anymore." Urahara replied. Byakuya nodded and walked out of the Urahara shouten.

* * *

Hitsugaya kneeled on the floor with his zanpakuto struck on the ground to support him and was panting hard with a few cuts here and there. As for Aizen, he has a few cuts but not as many as Hitsugaya and was barely panting. He glared up at Aizen who smirked and slowly walked up to him, "It was fun until it lasted Hitsugaya-kun"

Hitsugaya pushed himself up and gritted his teeth ' _I'm running out of reitsu… I can't do another bankai_ ' He positioned himself once again and pointed his zanpakuto at Aizen who sighed, "Why won't you give up?"

"I will not, I have duties to fulfil as one of the gotei 13's captains and a father of two children" he stated proudly and charged at him. But, Hitsugaya's zanpakuto didn't clash against Aizen's but instead it was clashing against someone else's, a man with raven black hair, golden eyes and a saber-tooth cat mask. "You're-" But before he could finish his sentence, the person pushed Hitsugaya away.

"AIZEN! YOU!" Hitsugaya growled at him but was interrupted once again by the man.

"Do you think that I will really come here alone?" Aizen asked with a smirk

Hitsugaya glared at him, angry at the dirty trick of Aizen's. As Hitsugaya was too focused on his anger, he didn't notice that the sabertooth man has appeared behind his back. Hitsugaya felt his presence behind him, he spans around to block his attack, but his eyes went wide knowing the fact that he cannot defend himself in time. ' _Karin… Ai… Ren…_ ' was on his thought as time went slow for everyone. As the man neared him with his zanpakuto close to Hitsugaya's face, someone came and tackled the man down. Aizen's eyes went wide at the sudden appearance of Soi fon, who is on top of the man.

"My, Hitsugaya taichou, you didn't come here alone after all" Aizen stated

Hitsugaya snapped out of his daze and turned his head and glared at him "Shut it Aizen! I do not want to hear that from the likes of you!" Aizen chuckled and shunpoed away

"Hitsugaya taichou" Soi fon called out, Hitsugaya glanced at her and Soi fon looked at him as she got up.

"Leave Ggio vega to me, you go deal with Aizen" Hitsugaya nodded and turned his attention back to where Aizen was andshunpoed after him.

"My my, long time no see taichou" Ggio vega greeted Soifon. Soifon positioned herself away from him when he got up and pointed her shikai formed zanpakuto at him with a cold look.

"Not pleased to see me again?"

"Shut it… why are you still alive? I killed you that time" She asked and stated through her gritted teeth.

"Yes you did, and you hurt me so badly." He replied ignoring her first question.

"Of course I hurt you! You were my enemy and you had lots of injuries because of our battle!" she shouted. Ggio Vega looked down and shook his head, "No, taichou. The wound that I am talking about isn't the physical wound." He appeared in front of Soi fon who in turn took a step back ready to shunpo away from him but couldn't for she was already captured by Ggio Vega who grasped hold of her wrist.

"WHA-" she exclaimed but was cut off by Ggio Vega's lips on hers.

"I love youtaichou" He confessed when his lips left hers.

* * *

Hitsugaya and Aizen clashed with one another again and again. The battle continued until the sun started to set, Hitsugaya then landed into a rock and spat out some blood, Aizen grinned at the sight and walked up to him. "It's over Hitsugaya" He pointed his zanpakuto at Hitsugaya's chest and said "Bye bye" and ready to stab him.

But then pink sakura petals came and blocked his attack, Hitsugaya took this chance and grabbed hold of his zanpakuto and stab Azien through his chest and he too heard the sound of some other flesh's being pierced. "Ggio Vega… why?" Aizen asked as he spat out blood and looked at his right.

"I was under the master's control and your control, but my love for this stupid assassin has broken me out of my control." Ggio Vega replied

"I see… so love has broken the spell on you"

"Yes, it took me a long time to find out what was I missing… it took me a long time, I was about to give up until Karin appeared"

Aizen smiled and Hitsugaya noticed it and pushed his zanpakuto further, "It's your loss Aizen"

"Not yet, for we still have Ren but it's a shame that I will not be there to watch how things will play out" Aizen said and fell down when Hitsugaya, Soi fon, Ggio Vega and Byakuya moved away from his body.

"It's over…" Soi fon stated

"No. Not yet… There's still Ren and the real mastermind" Ggio Vega said. Hitsugaya and Byakuya looked at one another and looked at Ggio Vega and Soi fon, "Care to explain the current relationship between you two?" Byakuya asked. Soi fon's face immediately went red while Ggio Vega grinned.

Hitsugaya shook his head and stated, "It's already a taboo for falling in love with a human but an arrcanar…" Soi fon made a sound of "hmph" and shunpoed away. Ggio Vega watched her figure went away and sighed, "Well… then I'm leaving. Have to babysit the new boy" Hitsugaya immediately snapped his head at Ggio Vega and grabbed hold of his shoulders.

"Do you mean? Ren… no Jun!?" He asked

"Yeah, him" Ggio Vega replied as he shrugged him off.

"Please… please watch over him for me" Ggio Vega looked at Hitsugaya who bowed at him and sighed.

"I will not do it for you but I will do it for that assassin" Ggio Vega said and walked away.

When he was out of sight, Byakuya walked up to Hitsugaya and said "Let's go back, Karin is waiting for your return" Hitsugaya looked up at Byakuya and nodded, the two shinigami taichous then started to head back to Urahara shouten to go back home, but little did they know that there was a person who has been watching this battle from the shadow.

 _ **Ggio Vega: Hey lovlies~ *wink* Will you be a sweetheart and remember to review~?**_


	22. Chapter 22

**_WARNING! I DO NOT OWN BLEACH NOR ITS CHARACTERS (Other than made up characters and the children)_**

Chapter 22

Hitsugaya walked back into his room and saw his wife starting to wake up. He immediately went to her side, Karin opened her eyes and saw her handsome husband towering above her. "Good morning love, did you sleep well?" He asked

"Toshiro…" Karin called out and gave him a closed eyes smile. Hitsugaya smiled at her and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Let me go get some food for you" he stated before Karin can retort, Hitsugaya has already left the room. Karin sat in her futon and looked around her room, she then saw her closet and crawled over there and slid it open. Then a blue album fell down, she looked at the album and picked it up and walked back to her futon.

She flipped the album open and saw a photo of two babies in a pink and blue blanket sleeping soundly on the first page. She smiled at the photo and traced the photo, she then flipped the page over and saw a photo of two toddlers were fighting for an ice-blue dragon doll with red eyes that they got from their uncle. She was so immerged in looking at the photo album that she didn't hear the footsteps of Hitsugaya's. He saw his Karin was sitting on her futon flipping through an album. He placed the tray of food on the floor and sat behind Karin and pulled her towards his chest and embraced her from behind. "Ren and Ai eh?" He stated

"Yeah, this is the time they were in kindergarten school's sports festival," Karin said as she showed a photo of 5 years old Ren and Ai. With Ren's bangs over his left eye, and with Ai grinning with her hair tied into a small ponytail. "Ren… was already like this when he was in kindergarten?" Hitsugaya asked

"Yeah… the incident happened a week before the sports festival" She said as she flipped the page.

Hitsugaya and Karin kept flipping the pages of the photo album with a smile on their faces, Karin held the smile of nostalgia while Hitsugaya held the smile of sadness. Karin noticed his smile and turned her head and placed a loving kiss on his cheek. "We'll save him and create many wonderful memories because this time we will be-"

"A true family" Hitsugaya finished her sentence with a smile. Karin stayed silent and huffed and pouted as she turned her attention back to the album on her lap. "Who says you can finish my sentence!?" she exclaimed. Hitsugaya just chuckled at her reaction and turned to get the tray of food he brought for her.

"Here, Karin, eat" He commanded. Karin pouted but nodded and ate while Hitsugaya kept embracing her from behind.

* * *

Soi fon barged into her office and slid the door hard which caused her fukutaichou, Omaeda to jump at her sudden presence. "Taichou… is everything alright?" He asked from the couch.

Soi fon then looked at him and glared at him, Omaeda gulped and quickly got away from the office, afraid that he will be used as a punching bag to let out some heat. Soi fon sat down at her desk and glared at the innocent papers on her desk as the memory of Ggio Vega kissing her played back in her mind. Her face immediately went red at the thought and kicked her desk angrily, causing her desk to flip and the papers and inks spilt out on the wooden floor. She panted angrily and sat back down angrily.

 _Flashback to the kiss…_

" _I love you taichou" he confessed when his lips left hers. Soi fon's face went red at his confession and punched his cheek causing him to let go of her wrist and took a few steps back._

" _Don't play such a sick joke!" she shouted_

" _I'm not joking" he stated firmly and looked back at her. Soi fon went into silence and looked into his golden eyes to look for any lie._

" _I love you very much, I know it's crazy since we only met each other during the winter war but before I truly disappeared, I realized that I am in love with you" Soi fon took a step back and averted her eyes away from his. Ggio Vega sighed and got up while rubbing his cheek, "No matter… But I truly do love you my little assassin, always know this."_

 _Soi fon looked back at him who has turned his back towards her and started to walk away. "OI! Where are you going!?" She asked angrily_

" _Going to stop Aizen, once and for all" and disappeared, Soi fon shook her head and went after him to stop Aizen._

 _End of flashback…_

"That idiot!" Soi fon yelled out and banged her head on the wall behind her. Outside the second division roof was a black cat snickering for she was enjoying the view of Soi fon yelling frantically and hitting, banging and kicking at some items in her office.

* * *

Rukia was on her way to the 9th division to meet her husband. On the way, she met her brother. "Nii-sama!" She greeted, Byakuya noticed her and nodded at her, Rukia ran up to his side and the two of them continued to walk together towards the 9th.

"Nii-sama, you're going to the 9th as well?" She asked

"Yes, I have left Ren's zanpakuto in Ichigo's care while I was on business. I need to retrieve it and hand it back to Hitsugaya taichou" Byakuya replied

"But isn't Ren's zanpakuto always with Hitsugaya taichou?" Rukia asked.

"Yes, however, he had a business with Aizen and so he couldn't bring it with him"

"WAIT A MINUTE! AIZEN!?" Rukia exclaimed. Byakuya nodded and explained what Hitsugaya has told him about, "My… so what was Aizen's objective?" Rukia asked

"We don't know… I feel like something even worse than the winter war will begin soon" Byakuya stated when they reached to the 9th division. Ichigo heard the door opened and saw his brother in law and his wife. "Rukia, Byakuya" he greeted shortly. Byakuya nodded while Rukia walked in and punched him in the stomach.

Ichigo felt the pain and grew tick marks over his head and grabbed his wife by her collar and shouted "OI! WHAT WAS THAT FOR MIDGET!?"

"THAT'S FOR BEING AN IDIOT! DAICHI GOT INTO ANOTHER FIGHT IN THE ACADEMY!"

"WHAT DOES THAT HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH ME!?" Ichigo yelled back

Byakuya went inside and sat on the couch while Shuhei brought tea for him and Ren's zanpakuto, Byakuya thanked him and drank his tea while he listens to his sister and brother in law fight.

"YOU IDIOT FATHER SHOULD DO SOMETHING ABOUT HIS BEHAVIOUR IN THE SCHOOL!"

"YOU'RE SAYING THAT IT HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH ME WHEN IT DOESN'T!"

"IT DOES!"

"DOES NOT!"

"DOES TOO!"

"DOES NOT!"

"DOES TOO!" the husband and wife yelled at one another as Byakuya started to grow tick marks and placed his cup down angrily which caused Rukia and Ichigo to shut up and looked at him.

"Enough, Rukia what is the reason that Daichi got into another fight?" Byakuya asked

"This time is about Ren being a monster, so Daichi went protective mode and started to fight with a kid in the academy," Rukia replied

"That is to be expected midget after all Daichi doesn't have any siblings so he sees Ren and Ai as his siblings more than cousins" Ichigo said as he sighed with his hand in his hair. Byakuya got up and grabbed hold of Ren'szanpakuto and glanced at Ichigo and Rukia, "Thank you Ichigo for taking care of Ren'szanpakuto" he said and walked away after Ichigo have waved it off as if it was nothing leaving the two husband and wife to continue their fight.

* * *

Hitsugaya lied beside Karin with his head in his hand and his arm supporting him as he watches his Karin sleeping peacefully without any worries… well, almost no worries for her eyebrows were furrowed. He played with her long locks and kisses some of the strands of her hair lovingly. Hitsugaya felt his eyelids were starting to become heavy and let out a small yawn, he decided to lie down to sleep with Karin but then the house's bell went off and he let an annoyed sigh. He got up and went to the door and opened and saw Byakuya. "Kuchiki taichou, what are you doing here?" He asked surprised.

Byakuya held out Ren's zanpakuto and said "Ren's zanpakuto"

"Ah! Thank you, but you didn't need to bring it all the way here, you could have just sent me a hell butterfly and I could have retrieve it from you" Hitsugaya said

"It was nothing, is it alright if I check up on Karin?" He asked

Hitsugaya opened the door wider and Byakuya walked through the door. "She's in our room" Hitsugaya said as he started to guide Byakuya to their room.

 _ **Daichi: Please review...**_


	23. Chapter 23

**_WARNING! I DO NOT OWN BLEACH NOR ITS CHARACTERS (Other than made up characters and the children)_**

Chapter 23

Hitsugaya and Byakuya reached to their room and opened the door and walked in. "She's sleeping?" Byakuya asked

"Yeah, she didn't sleep for a week" Hitsugaya replied and went to Karin and put his hand on her arm to wake her up.

"Don't wake her up Hitsugaya taichou" Byakuya told him

"Eh… but"

"There's no need, I just came here to check up on her. But seeing that you are already taking care of her and seeing that she is finally sleeping, I'm glad" Hitsugaya nodded and gave a grateful smile to him in which Byakuya returned the smile. Byakuya excused himself and walked away while Hitsugaya went back to the room and lied back down beside Karin and pulled her in and sleep.

* * *

As Byakuya was walking back to his mansion, he stopped in his track and turned his head a little and saw a black silhouette behind a wall. "Ai, you can show yourself" Byakuya stated and Ai came out with her hands on her lap and looking down at the ground in shame as if a little child was caught doing a bad thing. "Byakuya-sama…" She called out in a soft voice.

Byakuya looked at her and let out a small sigh, "Why don't you stay in my mansion for tonight, your parents are not aware that you have returned right?" Ai looked at him and nodded. Byakuya held his hand out at her, Ai grinned and ran up and put her hand in his and the two of them walked away to the Kuchiki mansion.

"… Byakuya-sama…" Ai called out softly as they walked together. Byakuya hummed in response and Ai continued "Will we be able to save Ren?"

"Of course we will. Your father is doing everything he can to save him and I too will protect him"

"Protect?" Ai asked confused

"Yeah, the central 46 might see your brother as a threat and so when he returns we may not be sure that your brother will be safe and sound here in Soul Society"

"Then, Ren and I can stay in the world of the living!"

"That will not do Ai. No matter we will still go to the world of the living to capture your brother"

"What will happen to Ren!?"

"Who knows, either locked away or worse execution" Byakuya stated. Ai's eyes went wide as she looked up at Byakuya, Byakuya noticed her eyes and stopped.

He placed his hand on her head and said "Don't worry, I'll protect him. I'll fight against the central so that your brother will be safe and away from harm. Unless your brother can prove to them that he is not dangerous at all"

Ai grinned which caused Byakuya to be confused and she said "Ren will prove to them. After all, we have the Kurosaki blood in us" Byakuya shook his head but still smiled at her and the two of them continued to walk back to the Kuchiki mansion.

* * *

Early morning of the next day, most shinigamis in Soul Society were sleeping peacefully while some are having a pleasant talk about anything during their patrols until they heard a loud explosion. Everyone snapped their eyes open and quickly got up while the shinigamis that are on patrols ran to the place where they have heard the explosion.

When everyone reached the destination, they saw all the shinigamis that were on patrol on the ground injured and saw many arrcanars in the sky with Jun with a sadistic smile.

"Ren…" Ai said softly as she looked up at her brother. Jun looked at her with a smile and waved at her.

" **Hello Ai, did you miss me?** " He asked. Hitsugaya and Ichigo were surprised to see Ai here in Soul Society instead of the world of the livings.

Hitsugaya and Karin shunpoed to Ai and held out their zanpakutos in front of them. Jun looked at his family and chuckled, " **Do you really think that is enough to stop me from getting my sister?** "

Hitsugaya tightened his hold and glanced at his daughter and wife, he then looked back at the taichous who nodded at him and he nodded back. "Karin… Ai…" The two girls hummed in response without looking away from Jun, in case he would take the opportunity and attack them. "Forgive me" He said and soon ice started to engulf the girls' hands and feet.

"TOSHIRO!" Karin exclaimed as she struggles to break free, "PAPA! WHY!?" Ai asked as she too started to break herself free but to no avail. Hitsugaya ignored them and shunpoed in the air, Jun watches him intensely wondering what Hitsugaya is planning to do.

"Jun let's have a fair fight, just between the two of us. Father and son" Hitsugaya proposed. Jun then looked at Karin and Ai who continues to find a way to break themselves free from Hitsugaya's ice.

" **That explains why you have frozen them** " Jun stated and gave a side glance at Hitsugaya and asked, " **But are you not afraid that my comrades here will kill them?** "

"No, because I know that all the taichous will do their best to protect them. While I fight you and get my son back" Hitsugaya replied

Jun clicked his tongue and glared at him, he looked at the arrcanars behind him and wave his finger, all the arrcanars disappeared and appeared at the ground while Jun stayed in the air.

The taichous and shinigamis on the ground started to fight against the arrcanars, Karin finally broke out of the ice and ready jump into the sky to join Hitsugaya when suddenly she blocked an attack from the side. "NNORITA!" She growled, Nnorita smirked and the the two of them started their battle. Ai broke free but Szayelaporro appeared and held out his hand to grab her before Ai could defend herself sakura petals started to swirl around Ai. "Byakuya-sama" Ai called out

"Stay here and assist me Ai" Byakuya commanded, a command that Ai knows she cannot argue against and obliged to his command and both Byakuya and Ai fought together.

* * *

Jun snapped his head back up when he saw something was thrown at him. He caught the item and saw it was his zanpakuto.

"It wouldn't be fair if I have a zanpakuto and you don't" Hitsugaya stated as he positioned himself with his zanpakuto pointing at Jun.

Jun smirked and unsheathed his zanpakuto, " **You will regret giving me my zanpakuto father** "

"The only thing I will regret is not being able to save my son this time" Hitsugaya countered and the two shunpoed to the middle and clashed against on each other's zanpakuto.

* * *

Soifon was panting heavily as she was fighting against Baraggan with Omaeda and Rojuro. The three shinigamis were kneeling on the ground badly injured while Baraggan was still standing tall with a few scratches, Ggio Vega finished his battle with a normal shinigami and glanced at Baraggan and Soifon.

Baraggan walked over to Soifon with his zanpakuto in his hand. "Tai…chou" Omaeda called out to warn her while trying to walk over there with his zanpakuto as a walking stick. Soifon got herself up but the next second she was sent into the air and then landed on the ground hard again, "This is the end of you" Baraggan said as he positioned his zanpakuto to stab her from above. The piercing of flesh could be heard but Soifon didn't feel the cold steel blade pierced through her flesh, she turned her head around and saw Ggio Vega's face looking down at her with blood flowing out of his mouth. "Are… you… al…right?" he asked through each pant.

"You…" Soi fon was lost for words but Ggio Vega still smiled at her.

"I told you right? … I told you… I will always love you… and will always… protect you no matter what" He said, the blade of Baraggan was pulled out of Ggio Vega's chest, causing him to spill more blood out of his mouth and onto to Soifon. Omaeda and Rojura were surprised at the sight of Ggio Vega protecting Soifon and were speechless, not knowing what to do or what they should do right now, they froze and watched the scene.

Ggio Vega's arms lost their strength of supporting him and collapsed, Soi fon quickly turned around and held out her arms and he landed in them. Soi fon then puts Ggio Vega down on his back and she towers above him with tears in her eyes.

"You idiot! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS!?" She exclaimed

"I'm… not… going… to… repeat… myself…" He said as he caressed her cheek. Soi fon bit her bottom lips as she tries to hold in her tears. Ggio Vega looked at her with sadness in his eyes, he could feel his time is running out, as memories of his life being Baraggan's fraccion, the fight he had with Soifon in the winter war and realizing his love for her, the kiss in the woods and the time he spent with her last night was flashing right in front of his eyes. With all the energy he had left he pulled Soifon's face close and kissed her once again, in that one particular kiss he poured all of his emotions he holds for her.

 _ **REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	24. Chapter 24

**_WARNING! I DO NOT OWN BLEACH NOR ITS CHARACTERS (Other than made up characters and the children)_**

Chapter 24

Soifon could feel Ggio Vega's love for her in that one particular kiss. She could also feel some of Ggio Vega's blood flowing into her mouth. At that time she doesn't care if she is in a fight, she doesn't care if people are looking at her, she doesn't care if this is a taboo; all she knows and care are that she truly loves this arrcanar that is dying in her arms. She kisses him back and pours all of her emotion that she wants to tell him, Ggio Vega smiled, feeling happy that she returns his feelings. Throughout their kiss, Ggio Vega opened his mouth and said "Thank you Soi fon… I love…" but his body went limp and cold before he could finish his last word. Soi fon broke the kiss and looked at the arrcanar in her arms and pulled him even closer as she silently cries for this man that she loves and thinks back of the event that took place last night…

 _Last night…_

 _After Soi fon thrashed around in her office, she has decided to went back to her house to take a break. When she got back home, a hand from behind suddenly grabbed onto her, Soi fon was surprised but quickly flipped the person and causing them to land on their back in pain. "Ow…" the intruder complained. Soi fon's eyes went wide at the voice and she quickly went to switch on the light and there she saw Ggio Vega on his back on the wooden floor._

" _What are you doing here!?" She demanded as she pulls out zanpakuto and put it at his neck not giving him a time to compose himself as she sits on him._

 _Ggio Vega looked at her and chuckled, "What's so funny!?" She asked angrily_

" _Is this how you greet people?" He asked_

" _No, but you invited yourself in here" she replied. Ggio Vega looked up at her and grinned. "Now answer me! What are you doing here? We just met today and now you're already here!? Want me to beat the hell out of you!?"_

 _Ggio Vega stayed silent while Soi fon looked at him annoyed "HEY ANSWER!"_

" _You asked me so many questions, which one do you want me to answer first?" he replied with a teasing tone._

 _Tick marks appeared above Soi fon's head as she puts her zanpakuto closer to his neck which caused some blood to leak out._

" _Alright alright! Geez! But first get off of me then I will answer you"_

" _No, you will answer me right now!"_

 _Ggio Vega closed his eyes and sighed at her stubbornness "I am here because I miss you. No, I do not want you to beat the hell out of me but I don't mind that either. And…" Soifon's grip on her zanpakuto loosens and Ggio Vega took this opportunity and flipped the two of them around. Resulting Soi fon on the ground and Ggio Vega above her. "I'm here to do something before I regret it" he said, before Soi fon could ask what it was, Ggio Vega attacked her neck, biting, kissing and licking it and Soi fon struggles to get free but Ggio Vega tightens his hold on her. Soi fon grits her teeth and bit her lips to prevent making sounds to pleasure him, Ggio Vega got annoyed not getting any response from her so he bit her neck hard in which Soi fon let out a loud moan and Ggio Vega smirked._

" _Before we proceed my little assassin, always know that I will always love you and will always protect you no matter what" Ggio Vega said, Soi fon look at him surprised. He gave her a smile and switch off the light of the hallway (which is the only light that was on the whole time) and picked her up bridal style all the way to the bedroom to continue their little event._

 _The next early in the morning, Ggio Vega looked at Soi fon and smiled, he got up and wore his clothes that are laying around on the floor and walked back to Soi fon. "Goodbye Soi, I loveyou" He said softly, he kissed her cheek and opened a portal and walked through it, leaving Soi fon sleeping soundly on the soft bed._

Present…

Soifon places Ggio Vega down and got up, she glared at Baraggan. "I will make sure that you have regretted this Baraggan!" Soi fon exclaimed as she pointed her hand at him and yelled "BANKAI!"

"JAKUHO RAIKOBEN!"

"Hoh? Going to avenge for your little boyfriend's death?" Baraggan asked amused.

Soi fon glared at him and pointed her zanpakuto at him, "Be prepared Baraggan" she said as she fired her attack.

* * *

Hitsugaya looked at Jun and was thinking very hard. ' _What should I do? His power is balance and opposite…_ ' He tightens his grip and closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He looked up at Jun again and let his guard down and let Hyorinmaru slip out of his grasp, Jun noticed this and smirked. He took this opportunity and charged towards Hitsugaya with his zanpakuto ready to slash him, as Jun got closer to Hitsugaya, all the battles on the ground ceased down as they watched on how this particular battle will end. Hitsugaya immediately grabbed hold of Jun's zanpakuto with his bare hands and pulled him closer towards him.

" **WHAT!?** " Jun exclaimed, clearly surprised by what Hitsugaya did. Hitsugaya slid his hand to Jun's wrist and held onto him while he pulled out a blue injection fluid.

" **THAT'S-** "

"That's right, Jun. Today is the day that my son will return to us forever without you!" Hitsugaya cut his sentence and injected the injection into Jun's trapezius, the blue fluid started to flow into Jun's body as he kept screaming " **No! NO! NO! NOOOO!** " and thrashing around.

Hitsugaya let Jun go, once the injection is completely empty. Jun was thrashing around, he glared at Hitsugaya and went towards him, Hitsugaya jumped away but was a second too late as Jun has landed a slash on his right shoulder to his left hip.

* * *

Ren's POV

I felt the darkness around me starting to crumble, I got up from my sitting position and looked around me. " **Why?… I'm the one who is in control, not you. You no longer exist!** " I heard Jun said to me from behind.

I turned around and faced him and stayed silent, " **Why won't you say something!? Damn it!** " He exclaimed at me.

"What should I say? You and I both know very well that I still exist because I have people who support me, loves me and needs me" I said to him calmly.

" **Well, I do too!** " He yelled

"Really? All that I have seen was that you are being used nothing more. Just a tool" I asked and stated

He gritted his teeth and glared at me, " **Lies! Master will never do that to me!** " he pulled out a zanpakuto from the darkness which I believe is Yin. He then charged at me ready to slash me, I moved away but still got a small slash on my shoulder. I gritted in pain but ignored it and focused on him again.

" **You don't even like Hitsugaya but why are you still feeling happy!?** " He asked

"That's a really stupid question. If you can feel my emotions, then you will know the answer as well"

" **Well I want to hear it from you instead!** " he yelled and continued to slash at me. I kept dodging until I had enough and raised my arm in front of me and felt Yin cut into my arm. I then held onto the sword so that he will not get away and attack me once again. "I hate him for not being there when we needed him the most but…" I trailed off at the end as I thought back at how Hitsugaya came to me with Yin beside him.

* * *

 _3_ _rd_ _POV_

 _On the day of when Ren was taken away (Chapter 15…)_

 _While Hitsugaya and Yin were on the way back home from the meeting about Ren's hollow, the history and how the arrcanars were revived. Halfway through the walk, Hitsugaya stopped in his track which caused Yin to be confused at his actions. "Toshiro-sama?" Yin asked confused_

" _On the second thought… Yin, come with me" Hitsugaya said as he turned around and walked towards the 2_ _nd_ _division._

 _Once he reached to Maggot's Nest, he went inside with Yin beside him. He walked to a cell and saw Ren sitting on the bench leaning against the wall. He looked up and saw his zanpakuto and Hitsugaya, "Yin… Hitsugaya…" He said surprised. Hitsugaya opened the cell door and Yin and Hitsugaya walked in. It was silence between the three… it was… a very awkward silence, Hitsugaya rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the side wall, Ren turned his attention back to the ground._

 _"Ren… I'm sorry" Ren looked back up and saw Hitsugaya looking at him with sadness in his eyes._

 _"I'm sorry Ren… I'm sorry that I didn't go and protect you guys 5 years ago… after all, we were also under attack."_

" _That's not an excuse. You'd rather protect Soul Society than your own family!" Ren spat_

" _THAT'S NOT TRUE AT ALL!" Hitsugaya yelled back. Ren flinched at his tone and Hitsugaya sighed and look at him with sad eyes and kindness in them._

" _Listen, Ren, at that time I wanted to go save your mother. But… I had faith in her and I still do. I know your mother is strong and she isn't a damsel in distress, if I went to save her at that time, I might have gotten my ass kicked instead. I thought that if I could finish my job here quickly then I will be able to go and assist your mother in the world of the livings." Hitsugaya explained._

"… _If at that time you knew that you had us… what would you do?" Ren asked_

" _I would no doubt leave Soul Society to go save you guys" Hitsugaya immediately replied._

 _Ren looked down at the ground not knowing what to say next, Hitsugaya looked at him and approached him and kneeled down. "Ren, I will need the fluid that you have with you right now"_

" _Why?"_

" _I will need to give it to Kurotsuchi taichou so that he can make an antidote of this fluid. To save you"_

" _Why do you care?" Ren asked unhappily, Yin sighed at his master's stubbornness._

" _Because you are my son. Whether you like it or not, no one can replace you as my son. Your mother is doing all she can in Hueco Mundo to find a way to save you, then I should too. At least make an antidote in case she didn't come back with one" Hitsugaya replied._

 _Ren looked at him and nodded, "Okay, but I can't get it. It's in my robes"_

 _Hitsugaya nodded and put his hand into his robes and felt the capsule and took it out. "I actually have a question… why didn't you tell us about this?"_

 _Ren looked to the ground, "I… didn't think there was a need to tell you all… and… I thought that I will be able to hold him down" Hitsugaya put the capsule in his robes and put his hands on his Ren's shoulder._

" _Ren, something this serious you should have told me. No matter how much you hate me, no matter how much you want to kill me. I am still your father and it is my responsibility that you are safe and sound and to protect you. This isn't your own responsibility it is also mine. In this kind of situation you shouldn't burden this alone" Hitsugaya lectured him._

" _Didn't Shihoin threw this away?" Hitsugaya asked._

" _She did, but one night, the hollow took over my body and sneak out of the house and went to the river where she has thrown it away and picked it up" Ren replied._

 _"At that time I still have a little more control over him so when he went back home and went to Ai's room to inject the fluid I stopped him before that could happen and forced him back inside."_

" _And you kept it because?" Hitsugaya asked_

"… _I actually don't remember… when I came back to my senses, the injection is already gone" Hitsugaya nodded at Ren's explanation and smiled at him, and Hitsugaya leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Ren's forehead. "I promise that I will save you" He got up and Yin bowed at Ren and Ren nodded back at Yin, soon both Hitsugaya and Yin left the Maggot's Nest._

* * *

" _And why should I do it?" Kurotsuchi asked as he held the purple fluid._

" _You're the only best researcher here, only you can make an antidote" Hitsugaya replied_

" _Hrmmm… point taken… but… still… I won't do it for free you know" Hitsugaya grew tick marks above his head at what Kurotsuchi said. "Fine, in return I will be your lab rat for a year!"_

" _A year… hrmm… does sound tempting… but at the same time… it doesn't" Kurotsuchi stated as he turned his back against Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya glared at Kurotsuchi and said "Take it or I will freeze this damn laboratory of yours"_

" _Hrmm… I wouldn't want that now but… how about a decade?" Hitsugaya gritted his teeth and sighed "Fine! A decade it is" Hitsugaya reculantly agreed as he started to turn around to leave._

" _Ooooo! You might as well be my errand boy while you're at it and get any materials that I need" Hitsugaya gritted his teeth but nevertheless nodded his head in agreement, and then left the 12_ _th_ _division and headed back home with Yin who appeared beside him again._

" _Why did you hide away, when we are in the 12_ _th_ _Yin?" Hitsugaya asked_

" _Because you told Ren and Ai-sama not to get close to the 12th" Yin replied with a smirk. Hitsugaya sighed but knows that Yin has a point._

* * *

Ren's POV

"But he is a father that cannot be replaced! For he is my hero and I love him!" Ren exclaimed, Yin started to shine and disappeared in Jun's hand which surprised him. "It's over Jun!" Ren exclaimed as Yin appeared in his hand and he slashed through Jun and Jun started to scream in agony and began to wither into specks of dust and disappears.

 _ **Review Please**_


	25. Chapter 25

**_WARNING! I DO NOT OWN BLEACH NOR ITS CHARACTERS (Other than made up characters and the children)_**

Chapter 25

The darkness around Ren shattered like glasses when Jun disappeared, when the darkness disappeared. Ren looked around and found out that he was in a traditional zen room, and there he saw his zanpakuto Yin smiling at him. "Welcome back Ren" Yin said as he held out his hand to Ren.

Ren smiled at him and said "Yeah, I'm back Yin" and put his hand in Yin's and Ren closed his eyes.

* * *

Everyone saw the mask around Jun's neck shattered into pieces, Hitsugaya's eyes went wide at the sight and a relieved smile crept onto his face. All the shinigamis let out a happy scream while the arrcanars were surprised and couldn't believe in what just happened. Hitsugaya sighed and staggered back but a pair of arms held onto him, he looked to his left and saw it was Karin who was holding onto him. "You alright Tosh?" She asked

"Yeah" Hitsugaya replied

Ai appeared onto his right with Hyorinmaru in her arms. "Here papa" She said as she held out Hyorinmaru for Hitsugaya to take. Hitsugaya smiled at her and thanked her as he took Hyorinmaru from her hands, then the three Hitsugayas heard a groan from where Ren is standing, they turned their attention onto him. Ren put his palm onto his forehead and shook his head a little as if to wake up from a nightmare, when he looked up he was already tackled by a pair of arms.

Ren was surprised at the sudden gravity on him but quickly recomposed himself and returned the hug to the attacker, "You… idiot" Ai said through her sobs.

Ren just scoffed and hugged her tighter, "You're not hurt are you Ai?" Ai didn't open her mouth to reply but instead she shook her head, Ren felt her head shaking from left to right and right to left and he smiled in relief.

"Good"

...

Ai broke the hug between her and Ren and Ren looked at Hitsugaya and Karin. Ai stood beside Ren and held his hand in hers and give him a tight squeeze to assure him that she is here beside him no matter what. Ren returned the squeeze and the twins walked together towards their parents.

Ren opened his mouth to say something but before any words could come out, he was already engulfed by Karin's arms which pulled him towards her. "Yo… you're… crushing me kaasan" Ren said in pain, Karin pulled away and sheepishly smiled at him, "Sorry, Ren. But I'm just glad that you are alright" She said to him as tears started to flow.

Ren looked at her with a warm smile and then glanced at Hitsugaya, "I'm sorry… … tousan" Ren apologized not looking at him in the eyes, ashamed at his actions for what he has done to Hitsugaya.

"For what?" Hitsugaya asked

"For hurting you and making you worried" Hitsugaya smiled at him and placed his hand on his head and ruffled it.

"Don't worry about it Ren. It's not you who hurt me and it is my job to worry about you because you are my son" Hitsugaya assures Ren, who looked up at him with a grin.

"So Karin, what about Nnorita? Did you kill him?" Hitsugaya asked after reassuring Ren.

Karin started to pout and complained "For your information Toshiro, no I didn't. Kenpachi suddenly appeared and kicked me to the side for he wants to battle Nnorita again" Hitsugaya nodded his head in understanding and then looked at his two children reunited and are already bickering about something that he doesn't know.

"Ren" Hitsugaya called out. Ren stopped bickering with Ai and turned his attention back to Hitsugaya. "Who is the real mastermind of all this?" Hitsugaya asked.

Ren looked at the ground and took a deep breath. "Eiji" He said, this name surprised Hitsugaya and Karin as their eyes went wide at the name.

"WHAT!? But… that's impossible… we killed him together… all of us taichous did" Karin stated

"Unless… he couldn't be killed… instead, he has to be sealed away" Hitsugaya concluded as he puts his hand over his mouth in a thinking position.

"No, he can still be killed" Ren interfered, both Hitsugaya and Karin turned their attention on him even Ai.

"How?" Ai asked

"We kill him together Ai" Ren said as he looks at his sister with determination in his eyes.

"Meaning… we have to go to Hudo Munco to kill him right?" Ai asked

"Exactly" Ren replied

"WE'RE AGAINST THIS!" Hitsugaya and Karin yelled out together. Ren and Ai looked at their parents with their mouths hanged open, not believing what they just said.

"WHY!?" The twins asked

"You know what Hudo Munco is like Ren, and now that you are out of their control, the hollows and whichever arrcanars are still there will kill you both!" Karin reasoned

"But kaasan! Grimmjow, Nel, Ulquiorra and Harribel are still there! Even Gin is! They are fighting the leftover arrcanars that didn't come here today!"

"Ren, your mother is right" Hitsugaya stated firmly. The twins clenched their teeth and Ai balled her hands into fists, angry at the fact that their parents wouldn't let them go and deal with the real mastermind.

Ren understood what his mother just said, and yes she was absolutely correct about that, he took a deep breath and looked at them and said "Alright, I understand" Ai looked at him surprised while Hitsugaya and Karin had a smile on their face and nodded. "BUT REN -"

"Ai, listen to tousan and kaasan. They have more experience than us" Ren interrupted her sentence as he turned his attention to her. Ai opened her mouth to retort but the look in Ren's eyes told her another message and she let out an annoyed sigh.

"Fine!" and she shunpoed away and appeared beside Hinamori to fight against an arrcanar.

"Let's go and help them, and then we can discuss on how we should kill Eiji" Hitsugaya suggested andshunpoed away to his division, Renshunpoed after him and Karinshunpoed to her division.

* * *

After killing all of the arrcanars that have intruded into Soul Society, shinigamis that don't have heavy wounds were ordered to get rid of the arrcanars bodies (in which case, Kurotsuchi insisted to entrust their bodies to him). When two shinigamis walked over to Ggio Vega's body, they were immediately pushed away from him by Soi fon who glared at them. They gulped and told her that they were just doing their jobs but she didn't care, she held out her zanpakuto in front of them and looked at each other and nodded and walked away from them. All the taichous noticed this and debated whether what they should do with Ggio Vega's body, they know that Soi fon loves Ggio Vega deeply and they too know that Ggio Vega has protected her from being killed by Barragon, but it doesn't mean that the love between an arrcanar and a shinigami could be allowed. In the end, they all agreed that Ggio Vega's body should be taken back to Hudo Munco and buried away; Soutaichou walked over to Soifon and told her their decision and she reluctantly agreed and Ichigo walked over to them when the Soutaichou called out to him and picked up Ggio Vega's body.

Urahara then came to Soul Society to see how is everyone and checking up Ren's status since he is back to normal once and for all. But was commanded to open a gardenta for Ichigo to walk through along with Soifon. Ren walked over to Ai when Urahara started to work on the portal with the help of Kurotsuchi who was complaining while they work while Urahara was just speaking happily as if Kurotsuchi is not bothering him at all. "Ai, when the gardenta opens, we jump in too but we have to be fast and when we are at the other side we mustn't stop. We must continue otherwise Uncle Ichi and Soifon taichou will catch up to us" Ai nodded in understanding at Ren's plan and the two stayed silent and waited patiently for the portal to be ready. Hitsugaya has noticed his children are planning something but stayed silent about it, but has also decided to follow them; even though he is against his children going to Huedo Munco but as long as he is with them, it would be alright because he would be there to follow them.

He glances at Karin and silently apologized to her, the portal has opened and Ichigo, as well as Soifon, went through. As the portal started to close, Ren and Ai shunpoed into the portal which surprised everyone but Hitsugaya who followed closely behind, he glanced at Matsumoto and Karin and the two girls immediately understood why he is going and he too also looked at Soutaichou who also understood his actions; the portal has closed after he has gone through. Karin held onto her pendant and prayed to the gods to watch over her children and her husband.

 _ **Please Review**_


	26. Chapter 26

**_WARNING! I DO NOT OWN BLEACH NOR ITS CHARACTERS (Other than made up characters and the children)_**

Chapter 26

When they have reached to Hueco Mundo, Ren and Ai continued to shunpoed themselves to Aizen's ex-lair which became Eiji's. Ichigo and Soifon were surprised at the twins being here and were about to call out to them but then another sudden gust of ice cool wind blew past them and saw it was Hitsugaya. "Are you not going to go after them?" Soi fon asked

"Nah, Toshiro is with them so there's nothing to worry about" Ichigo replied and walked slowly towards the empty white sand area of Hueco Mundo.

* * *

Hitsugaya's POV

I shunpoed behind my two children with my reitsu hidden away from them, which I think and believe that they didn't notice it since not once have they stopped nor turned their head to look behind them. I wonder if this is a good thing or a bad thing… after all, they are 100% focused on their objective in front of them but they have let their guard down at the same time. While we are running, I listened to what Ren was saying to Ai.

"Ai, you will need to follow me carefully once we get to the lair" Ren said

"Puh-lease we can just trace down his reitsu" Ai retorted

"Are you an idiot!? I tried that before when I was still Jun! And I could never trace down his reitsu or anyone's to exact since they have set up some illusions that dull our senses."

"You must have been sucked at tracing reitsu"

I could literally see the tick marks above Ren when Ai said that.

"Oh yeah? Like you can do any better!?"

"Of course I can!"

"I doubt that"

Ai glared at Ren who returned the glare and I continued to watch and listen to their bickerings and mentally sighed at their childishness.

* * *

In Soul Society…

All the taichous and shinigamis were told to return to their sleeping barracks or the 4th division to rest up since there is a high chance that there might not be another attack happening again. Karin didn't return to her house nor her division but instead, she immediately went to the first division. The shinigamis in the first division noticed her and bowed at her while she gave them a quick nod in return and reached to the Soutaichou's office. She knocked on the door until she heard "Come in" and opened the door. There sat Soutaichou behind his desk as he rests himself, Karin walked towards him and bowed in respect when she has reached his desk.

"Karin-taichou, how may I help you?" Soutaichou asked

"Soutaichou, I am concerned about my family's current situation, now that they are in Hueco Mundo to defeat the mastermind once and for all without your permission. You wouldn't kick them out of Soul Society right?" Karin stated and trailed into a question. Soutaichou looked at her and saw her eyes are filled with worry, anger and plead.

"I will not kick them out of Soul Society, after all, Hitsugaya taichou has told me his prediction beforehand," Soutaichou said

"What do you mean?" Karin asked confused

Soutaichou sat patiently as he thinks back when Hitsugaya met him yesterday.

* * *

" _Soutaichou, I believe that one day Ren and Ai would want to kill the real villain themselves" Hitsugaya stated, Soutaichou stopped his writing and looked up at him._

" _What makes you say that Hitsugaya taichou?"_

" _I'm going to meet Aizen in the world of the livings right now and he told me to go alone" Hitsugaya replied_

"… _I do not wish for you to go alone"_

" _I understand that then may I make a request?" Soutaichou nodded and Hitsugaya continued._

" _I would like Soi fon taichou to come with me"_

" _Why?"_

" _Soi fon taichou is also an assassin, I alone will not be able to kill Aizen, but with her, in the shadow, we will have a higher chance" Soutaichou went silent and thought about his request and nodded, "I understand but I will also inform Kuchiki taichou. I believe he too will assist you all when needed" Hitsugaya nodded in understanding._

" _Before you leave Hitsugaya taichou, you said that your twins would want to kill the real villain themselves, how would you know?"_

" _If I recall correctly, Kuchiki taichou has told you about his assumption about Aizen's escape right?" Soutaichou nodded._

" _Aizen called out to me and not Ai... which doesn't make any sense but… I think this is part of Aizen's and the one behind all this planned this, not just to control the world but to have Ai and Ren appeared and face the real villain themselves"_

 _Soutaichou stayed silent and Hitsugaya continued "When the time comes, I do not wish for them to go alone, so please allow me to go with them. To protect them" Hitsugaya requested once again and did a 90 degrees bow. Soutaichou watches him intensely and notices that how serious this man is, he sighed and said "Rise, Hitsugaya taichou"_

 _When Hitsugaya did as told, Soutaichou continued, "I will allow you to go with them but in return, I want you three to come back safe and alive" Hitsugaya thanked him and walked to the door to leave, before he leaves the office, he turned around and bowed once more and left for the world of the livings._

Karin was silent after listening to Soutaichou's explanation. "He met with Aizen?" she asked

"You didn't know?" Soutaichou asked

Karin shook her head saying no, Soutaichou sighed and said "Don't worry Karintaichou, I promise you that your family will stay in Soul Society" Karin smiled and bowed in thanks and left the first division.

* * *

Ichigo and Soifon were walking around until they saw Depsigh leaning against a white wall. "I've been waiting for you all" Depsigh said

"You knew we were coming?" Ichigo asked surprised

"Ren sent me a message when he got here and told me about the reason you guys being here" Depsigh replied

"Doesn't explain why you are here" Soi fon stated

Depsigh shrugged and said "I'm here to take you guys to a cemetery that we made just in case there are some arrcanars that are worth being buried here"

After explaining Depsigh pushed himself away from the wall and said "Come with me" and walked to the left, Ichigo and Soi fon said nothing but followed him. Since they both know that following Depsigh is better than wondering alone, who knows when a hollow or a meno grande will appear and attack them, especially when they are exhausted from the morning battle with the arrcanars that invaded into Soul Society.

"Err… Depsigh was it?" Ichigo asked when he had enough of the thick and awkward air around them.

"Yes, what is it?"

"You said the cemetery for the arrcanars that are worth being buried… sounds like there was some that are already buried" Ichigo stated

Depsigh looked back at him and then focused back on the path "Yes, Tousen Kaname was buried"

* * *

"What!? Tousen Kaname was buried!?" Ai asked in surprised

"Yeah, while I was there, I have never seen him. Not once. I asked Gin and I found out that Tousen Kaname was already killed when he already broke out of his control" Ren explained

Hitsugaya was surprised at this new information and wanted to ask a question but he doesn't want them to find out that he has been following them.

"How?"

"How what?" Ren asked not understanding Ai's question

"How did Kaname break out of the control?"

"I was told that his belief of justice broke his bound"

"Justice?" Ai asked with the look of ' _what the heck?_ '

"Yeah, and don't ask. I don't understand it" Ren said. Ai stayed silent and the three of them continued their way.

"We're almost there Ai, from here on out, we must be extra cautious and follow me" Ren commanded

Ai pouted and but said nothing and listened to what Ren said, while Hitsugaya focused on his main mission of protecting his two little angels.

 _ **Soutaichou: You want me to read this Suariel? *He asks as he holds the script***_

 _ **Suariel: *Whispers* Yes! Now do it, the readers are reading (maybe)**_

 _ **Soutaichou: Oh! *clears throat* ahem... please excuse my manner, while... ahem... please leave a review. Thank you *Bows***_


	27. Chapter 27

**_WARNING! I DO NOT OWN BLEACH NOR ITS CHARACTERS (Other than made up characters and the children)_**

Chapter 27

During the night of Soul Society, Hinamori sat up on her futon and looked outside the window where the moonlight is shining through her room, worry was written on her face and she got up and placed a small jacket over herself and got out of her room. She walked down the street of Soul Society, surrounded by the music of bugs playing, the cool wind blowing as if it is blowing her worries away. As she walked down the road she saw Karin looking up at the sky with a stoic face but worries are visible in her eyes.

"Taichou" Hinamori called out as she approached her. Karin turned around when she heard someone called out to her.

"Ah! Momo" Karin greeted with a smile

"Mind if I join you?" Hinamori asked

"I don't mind, a company would be nice" Karin said, Hinamori smiled and stood next to her.

"By the way Momo, its Karin. I'm not wearing my haori" Karin stated after comfortable silence between them.

Hinamori giggled and said "Yes, yes Karin-chan"

Another comfortable silence fell upon them and Hinamori opened her mouth, "Ne… Karin-chan" Karin hummed in response letting her know that she is listening.

"Are you worried?"

"Worried?"

"Yeah… about Shiro-chan, Ren-chan and Ai-chan" Hinamori said as she looked at Karin with her hand on her chest that was balled her hand into a fist. Karin looked at her and then back at the sky. "Well… I-"

"KARIN-CHAN! HINAMORI!" A voice called out to them, both Karin and Hinamori turned their attention to where the voice came from and saw Matsumoto walking up to them with a bottle of sake in her hands and a few sake cups.

"Wanna drink? Today is very beautiful and suitable day to drink" Matsumoto suggested. Hinamori and Karin looked at each other and giggled which caused Matsumoto to grow some question marks above her head.

"Sure, a drink sounds nice" Karin agreed, Hinamori nodded and Matsumoto smiled and the three ladies went to find a nice place to enjoy their sake and scenery.

* * *

"Ne… Matsumoto… Is it really alright for us to be in the Kuchiki mansion?" Hinamori asked worriedly.

Matsumoto waved her hands in the air "pshht… he has never forbidden us from coming here" Matsumoto replied.

Karin chuckled and slowly swirl her cup in a slow motion "Even if you guys are forbidden to come here, I bet you will still find a way to come in here" Karin stated. Matsumoto laughed at Karin's point and nodded, then a comfortable silence feel and Matsumoto and Hinamori glanced at Karin and stayed silent. Karin noticed their eyes on her and looked at them with a questioning look.

"Karin-chan… you still haven't answered my question" Hinamori reminded her.

"Ah… right" Karin exclaimed remembering Hinamori's question and drank her cup.

"What what?" Matsumoto asked in interest as she poured more sake in Karin's cup and hers.

"Well… Momo was asking whether I am worried about Toushiro, Ren and Ai" Karin explained

"Oh! Well, are you?" Matsumoto asked

Karin drank a sip and look up at the sakura petals that are dancing in the sky. "Well… I would be lying if I say no. But I'm mainly worried about Ren and Ai" Karin answered

"Eh? What about taichou?" Matsumoto asked

"Well… there's nothing to worry about him, after all, he is the father of Ren and Ai" Karin said with a grin. Hinamori and Matsumoto smiled and the three of them continued to drink. However, their drinking was paused at the feeling of a murderous aura behind Karin.

Hinamori froze in fright at the sight of an angry Byakuya while Matsumoto and Kairn just continued to drink, "Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Hinamori what's the meaning of this?" Byakuya asked

"Ah! Kuchiki taichou would you like to join us?" Matsumoto asked with a carefree tone

"What?" Byakuya asked

"There are not many places with a beautiful grassy area with a pond and sakura petals. Byaku-nii" Karin replied as she drank her third cup of sake. Byakuya glanced at the two ladies that replied him and then looked at Hinamori who froze on the spot.

"Err… well… umm…" Hinamori stuttered

"Chill lax Byaku-nii, you're scaring my fuku-taichou" Karin said calmly. Byakuya sighed and did calm his murderous aura but Hinamori still feels intimated and gulped.

"I'm just worried about Karin-chan, then Matsumoto suggested us to drink to let out our worries" Hinamori replied. Byakuya stayed silent and nodded in understanding, he turned around to walk away but stopped in his track when he heard Karin called out to him.

"Wanna join us?" she asked

"No thanks but don't leave any trash behind" and Byakuya walked away, leaving the three ladies to talk and drink their hearts away.

* * *

Ren and Ai walked up to a big white door and the two of them looked at one another and nodded. The two of them placed their hands on the door and pushed the door with all their might. The door creaked open and in the room, they saw a white throne chair at the other end of the room and a silhouette of a man sitting on the throne with his hand leaning against his hand on the armchair and his legs crossed.

"Oh… you have returned my little dog, along with your sister" the man said

Ren pulled out his zanpakuto and glared at him, Ai did the same and Ren opened his mouth "Yes Eiji, but I am back here with her to destroy you together!" Then Ren and Ai charged towards Eiji with their zanpakuto raised in the air ready to slash him. Eiji smirked and did a small gesture of a wave with his hand and both the twins went flying back and crashed into the white wall. Eiji got up and walked to the middle of the room revealing his white hair, blue eye, a dragon mask shape over his left eye and a hollow hole over his right chest.

"White hair and blue eye…?" Ai asked confusingly

"Ai, this man in front of us is the man that is head over heels for our mother. He was the one who killed her" Ren replied

Eiji's eye shines when he heard the word 'mother' knowing that these two are talking about Karin. "Ahhhh… yes, how has your mother been doing my children?" Eiji asked with a crazed smile, Ai shivered at his expression, while Ren just glared at him.

"First of all, kaasan is doing great! And second of all… WHO THE HELL IS YOUR CHILDREN!?" Ren exclaimed at the last part as he shunpoed forward to him to land another blow but was flown back to another wall. Ren spat out blood when he crashed into the wall once again, painting the snow-white floor with his small amount of crimson blood.

"REN!" Ai exclaimed worriedly and quickly raised her zanpakuto to block Eiji's attack.

"Ai… you look so much like your mother" He stated as he raised his free hand to touch Ai's cheek, but was pushed away by Ren.

"DON'T USE YOUR DIRTY HAND TO TOUCH MY SISTER!" Ren yelled angrily as he pointed his zanpakuto at him and said "Darken Yin" Ren's zanpakuto started to illuminate a faint grey shine and stopped shining revealing a pure black zanpakuto with few white flower patterns over the black steel.

"Brighten Yang" Ai called out and hers started to shine and revealed a pure white zanpakuto with a few black flower patterns over the white steel. Eiji looked at the twins calmly when the two of them called out to their zanpakuto and smirked.

"Do you really think the two of you can really defeat me alone?" Eiji asked as he pulled out his zanpakuto.

"Burn -" but before he could release his zanpakuto power, ice has engulfed his hands. His eyes went wide at the sight even Ren and Ai was surprised and they all turned their head to the door entrance and saw Hitsugaya Toshiro standing there with his zanpakuto raised and pointed at Eiji in its shikai form.

"PAPA!/TOUSAN!" Ren and Ai called out

"It's good to see you again thief" Eiji greeted with a snarl

"The one who called another a thief is a thief themselves" Hitsugaya greeted back at Eiji with anger in his tone.

 _ **Hinamori: Err... well... Please review! *Bows***_

 _ **Matsumoto: Come on Hinamori let's go drinking! *Drags Hinamori away***_

 _ **Hinamori: Ahh! Wait Matsumoto-san!**_


	28. Chapter 28

**_WARNING! I DO NOT OWN BLEACH NOR ITS CHARACTERS (Other than made up characters and the children)_**

Chapter 28

The air is tense between Eiji, Ren, Ai and Hitsugaya since Ren and Ai are surprised to see their father standing in the door frame with his zanpakuto out and in its shikai form while Eiji and Hitsugaya were glaring at one another.

"I see that you are still trying to be me Eiji" Hitsugaya stated, Eiji scoffed and said "Yeah and so what?"

"Nothing, it's just that you can't BE me and you will not have Karin nor my children" Hitsugaya replied

Eiji glared at him harder if looks could kill, Eiji and Hitsugaya could have already been covered by wounds and are bleeding badly, neither of them backing down from a fight.

"Tousan why are you here?" Ren asked

Hitsugaya glanced at Ren and glanced back at Eiji who already have freed his hands from the ice, "Explanations can wait, but killing this despicable man cannot" Ren understood the urgency in Hitsugaya's tone. Ren nodded and looked at Ai, Ai also understood the message and the twins quickly shunpoed to Eiji before he could initiate another attack; however, they were too late. Eiji fired a cero at them and the twins didn't have time to react.

"BANKAI! DRAIGEN HYORINMARU!" Hitsugaya called out and flew towards them, once he got there he pulled Ren and Ai into an embrace and used his wings to shelter them as well as his body from the cero that landed a hit on him. Hitsugaya bit his lips from screaming and winced in pain, Ren and Ai tried to look up at Hitsugaya since they are brought very close to his chest that they could barely see his face. "I'm alright Ren Ai" Hitsugaya whispered to them, knowing that these two are worried about him by telling how desperate they want to see him. The cero died down and Hitsugaya loosen his grip on his children, he got up in pain but never showed it and turned around to face Eiji.

As Hitsugaya held his zanpakuto high but the next second he lost his strength and collapsed and kneeling on his left knee and using Hyorinmaru to steady himself. Ai immediately ran to his side and tried to support him by holding onto his arm, Hitsugaya looked at her and gave her a small smile, grateful for what his daughter is doing. Ren ran to his other side and looked at him with worry and not knowing what to do to assist him. "Don't worry about me, first let's… no… you guys need to defeat Eiji first. I'll be here to protect you and give you the support that you guys might need" Hitsugaya said as he softly and gently removed Ai's hands and looked at them with a firm look. Ren bit his lips debating whether he should do it or not but nodded in the end, Ai reluctantly took her hands away and the twins faced Eiji with determination in their eyes.

* * *

Hinamori and Matsumoto lied on the floor asleep while Karin was still awake and looked up at the sky. A servant from the Kuchiki mansion walked up to them and placed a blanket on the two sleeping fukutaichous, and walked up to Karin and placed a blanket over her in which Karin thanked her and she bowed and left.

"Why are you still awake Karin?" A voice asked

Karin looked up and saw her sister-in-law, and grinned. "I can ask you the same question Rukia-nee" Rukia giggled and sat next to her, "Ren and Ai will do just fine"

"How do you know that I'm worried about them?" Karin asked

"Because I do know Karin. A mother would always worry about her children and you always protect them with or without Hitsugaya-taichou" Rukia said as she pulled Karin into a side hug. Karin smiled and nodded and leaned her head on Rukia's shoulder, she knows that Rukia is right and is glad that she has another sister here to support her since Yuzu is in the world of the livings.

* * *

The battle between the twins and Eiji continued with the twins badly wounded and heavy panting but still standing their grounds while Hitsugaya was at the side using Hyorinmaru to freeze Eiji in his tracks with a small bit of lucks. Eiji has small wounds on himself and is somewhat panting hard but not as hard as the twins, he smirked at the sight of the fallen Hitsugaya family that he will soon break. ' _Ren_ ' Yin called out to Ren.

Ren stayed silent and Yin continued, _'We can defeat him together, first Toshiro-sama will have to freeze his legs and once his feet are frozen we must act without any delays, if we charge a minute late the ice will be melted down'_ Ren listened to Yin's plan and nodded, he glanced at Ai who nodded already knew the plan from Yang. Hitsugaya looked at Ren and Ai and noticed that they have something planned, even though he doesn't know what it is he will still assist them by stopping Eiji in his tracks.

Ren and Ai shunpoed towards Eiji once more, Eiji rose his hand to fire another cero but his body has been frozen and he sighed and closed his eyes to focus on his fire. He feels the flame of his power flowing through inside of him, but then felt the cold steel in his body and tasted iron of his blood that is bleeding out of his mouth. "Wh… what?" he asked surprised when he opened his eyes.

He looked down and saw two zanpakutos pierced through his body, "Yin/Yang!" the twins called out at the same time

"DESTROY THE THIS MAN ONCE AND FOR ALL! DO NOT ALLOW HIM TO BE REBORN FOR THE CRIME HE HAS COMMITTED!" the twins commanded, their zanpakutos shone and chains came out and bound onto Eiji. Eiji tried to struggle out of the chains and the twins but to no avail for Ai is behind him and Ren is in front of him, while the chains held onto his hands. Hitsugaya was amazed at the sight and watched at how Eiji screamed in pain as the balance zanpakutos destroy him and turned him into dust.

The twins panted and looked at the dust and the zanpakuto lying on the ground. Hitsugaya shook his head to wake up from his gaze, sheathed his zanpakuto and ran up to his children, once he reached them he brought them into a tight embrace. "Papa?"

"Tousan…?" Ren and Ai asked confused.

Hitsugaya broke the hug and looked at them with a worry written on his face. "The both of you are not hurt right?" He asked

"Nope!" Ai grinned, Ren shook his head and said "Just small cuts"

Hitsugaya smiled. "Thank goodness… if the both of you are hurt I wouldn't be able to face your mother properly." Ai laughed while Ren chuckled in which Hitsugaya just smiled at them.

"Let's go home" Hitsugaya suggested, the twins smiled widely and nodded enthusiastically, the twins immediately sheathe their zanpakutos and quickly ran towards the gate. Once they reached the gate they turned around and called out to Hitsugaya, pestering him to hurry up, Hitsugaya chuckled and took a step but saw Eiji's zanpakuto still in a good shape. He picked it up and snapped it in two which surprised the twins, Hitsugaya held onto the broken zanpakuto and walked up to his children.

"Why are you taking this zanpakuto papa?" Ai asked

"I'm giving it to Kurotsuchi taichou, I believe he will make a great use of it" Hitsugaya replied as the three of them left the room.

* * *

They walked out of the building and saw Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Nel and Harribel, Ai ran up to Nel and Harribel and hugged them, while Ren just walked up and growled at Grimmjow and gave his respect to Ulquiorra. Hitsugaya looked around and spoke up "Where's Ichimaru? I heard he was revived and is here"

"About that… Ichimaru has…" Nel started

"Has?"

"Has died once again" Harrribel replied

"How?" Hitsugaya asked

"We were surrounded by meno grandes and he sacrificed himself to save us all" Ulquiorra replied. Hitsugaya nodded in understanding, Ai stayed silent knowing that there's nothing to say about it while Ren looked down with sadness in his eyes.

Hitsugaya walked up to him and put his hand on Ren's shoulder, "Let's go home, your mother is waiting for you and Ai" Ren looked at him and then back at the ground and nodded, Hitsugaya put his arm that is holding the zanpakuto around his shoulder while he held out his free hand to Ai for her to hold on. Ai put her hand in his and Nel opened a garganta for the family to return to Soul Society, the three of them walked through it, Ai turned her head around and so did Ren. Harribel, Grimmjow, Nel and Ulquiorra waved at them knowing that they will meet one another soon.

* * *

Ren and Ai closed their eyes from the bright light of Soul Society when they have crossed over and re-opened their eyes and squinted a bit until they have adjusted to the light.

"Welcome home, Ren Ai" Hitsugaya said

"We're home" Ren and Ai said with a smile.

 _ **Nel: Review Please!~**_

 ** _Harribel: Come Nel, we're not part of the scene now *Drags Nel away by her collar*_**


	29. Chapter 29

**_WARNING! I DO NOT OWN BLEACH NOR ITS CHARACTERS (Other than made up characters and the children)_**

Chapter 29

After the battle with Eiji, everyone celebrated the peace of the world. Of course, Hitsugaya got in trouble and Ren was much closed to being banned from staying in Soul Society but with the Soutaichou's and Byakuya's help and defence he was allowed to stay in the Soul Society with his entire family. Hitsugaya was given a punishment by the central 46 to be locked in his office for a decade but only certain visitors could meet him and can only leave the room for certain reasons, such as going to the bathroom, training and meeting. Ai and Ren kept going back and forth between the world of the livings and soul society, the same goes for Depsigh but Hudeo Munco instead.

"Man! I'm glad that this is all over!" Depsigh exclaimed as he put his arms behind his head.

"Yeah! And I'm glad that Ren could stay with his family together" Haru stated.

"And who knew he would actually reveal his other eye!" Ai added wanting to tease him.

Ren grabbed Ai's bare neck and glared at her, "What are you ashamed that you share the same eye as me?" He asked in a scary tone. From the day that Ren and Ai have returned from the battle, Ren has gelled his hair into the same hairstyle as Hitsugaya revealing his turquoise eye like Ai on his left. Due to his other eye, his popularity has sky-rocketed even more, same goes for Ai since she has joined the kendo club and caught a lot of attention from boys from other schools. Depsigh also gains a popularity among girls for working with Ren and Ai in their career. As the oldest among the four Haru smiled at her 9 years old cousins who are bickering behind them while Depsigh laughed at their antics.

"Alright you two break it up" Haru said and went behind them both, "Let's get going before we are late" and pushed them towards their school and Hideaki helped Haru in pushing Ren and Ai.

* * *

Hitsugaya sat behind his desk working on his paperwork and stopped halfway through and stretched arms. If you listen carefully, you might be able to hear some parts of his body making some cracking sounds, telling you how long he has been in his office. He picked up his cup of tea and took a sip of it, and turned around to look out of his office's window. "Hitsugaya-taichou, you have a visitor" A shinigami from the onmitsukido that was assigned to guard Hitsugaya called out. The door slid open and he looked up to see Karin with a basket in her hand.

"What are you doing here?" Hitsugaya asked as he stood up to greet her.

"I'm here to see you of course!" Karin replied angrily at the stupid question that Htisugaya asked. Hitsugaya shook his head and guided his wife to the couch and he went to go get more tea for her. Karin set the basket down and Hitsugaya noticed the basket, "What's in there?"

"Lunch" Karin replied bluntly. Hitsugaya nodded and placed her tea on the table and took a seat next to her. Karin opened the basket and took out some sandwiches that Hitsugaya loves and handed him one, Hitsugaya gave her a small smile and took it from her hands and ate it. A comfortable silence fell between the two as they ate their lunch together.

After eating, Hitsugaya pulled Karin close to him and hugged her, "Tosh?" Karin asked

"Hmmm?" Hitsugaya replied

"What's the matter?"

"It's nothing, I'm just glad that…"

"That?" Karin asked with curiosity as she glanced at him.

"That we can finally be a true family" Hitsugaya replied as he looked back at her, Karin laughed at his statement and gave him a strong but a playful punch on his chest.

"Idiot" Karin said softly but nevertheless smiled, Hitsugaya saw her reaction and smirked. He then put Karin onto his lap which caused Karin to blush at his action, "W… What!?" She asked with a red face.

"Hey… there's no time limit of your visitation, and I won't be going home these days. And I miss you a lot" Hitsugaya said as his hand traced up and down motion on Karin's back which caused Karin to shiver with anticipation. He smirked at her reaction and pulled her face in and say "We still have some time before Ren and Ai returns" and kissed her lips before Karin could retort.

* * *

When Ren and Ai returned to Soul Society, they first went to the 10th division to meet their father, once they reached the door they saw the onmitsukido shinigami with a slightly red face. They shrugged it off and called out to him, "Ah! Yes?" He asked

"Can we meet our father?" Ren asked.

"Right" The shinigami cleared his throat and then called out to Hitsugaya "Hitsugaya taichou, your son and daughter are back from the world of the livings"

"Let them in" Hitsugaya replied, Ren and Ai opened the door and saw Hitsugaya at his desk working on his paperwork. "Hey papa" Ai called out

Hitsugaya hummed in response, stops his work and looked up at her when Ai continued "Why is the shinigami outside have a red face?"

Her question caused him to freeze and cleared his throat, "Who knows" was his reply before he continued his work. Ren and Ai looked at one another but shrugged it off thinking it was nothing and went to the couch. "Working on homework?" Hitsugaya asked without looking up at them

"Yip!" Ai replied enthusiastically

The twins started to work on their homework and at times the two of them takes a break and have some cool drinks that they went out to get. When they went back to their homework, Ren stopped and looked up at Hitsugaya.

"Tousan…" Hitsugaya stopped his work and looked up at Ren when he called out to him.

"You're not coming back tonight again right?" Hitsugaya's eyes immediately went sad when he saw the hope of wanting him to go home in their eyes, he sighed and got up from his desk and went to sit in between his children.

"I'm sorry, but not today as well" Hitsugaya apologized as he pulled them both into an embrace. Ren leaned against his side and Ai hugged him, after a few minutes of the hug between the three, Ai got up and looked at him. Hitsugaya looked at her with his eyebrows quirked up questioning her look of questioning. "Papa, why do you stink of sweat?"

"Are you saying that I cannot sweat through training?" Hitsugaya questioned back, Ai shook her head at his question and he smiled. "Well… then you two have homework to do right?" Hitsugaya asked and the twins nodded and went back to work the same goes for Hitsugaya who went back to his desk and worked.

* * *

The twins finished their homework and decided to walk around in Soul Society, as they walked towards the 6th division, Ren stopped at the gate and looked at the door with the kanji 6 on it. "Ren?" Ai asked when she noticed her brother stopped in his tracks.

"Ai… let's go visit Byakuya-sama" he suggested, Ai cocked her head in questioning but she saw how serious that her brother meant it and nodded. The twins walked in and walked straight to the captain's office, Ren knocked on the door and a "come in" called out.

Ren opened the door and saw Byakuya and Renji in the office working. "Yo! Ren Ai!" Renji greeted as he waved his hand.

"Yo!" Ai greeted back while Ren nodded back, he glanced at Byakuya who felt his gaze and looked up at him.

"You seem like you have something to say Ren" Byakuya stated

"Yes, Byakuya-sama. I need your help" Ren replied

Byakuya placed his pen down and gave Ren his full attention while Ai and Renji sat at the side watching the two. "Please make an appointment for me with the central 46" Ren asked, Byakuya's eyes went wide at his request even Renji and Ai but their mouths also fell open. It was silence after Ren's request and after a few seconds Byakuya regained himself and closed his eyes.

"Why?"

"Because there's something I have to tell them"

"If it's about Hitsugaya-taichou's punishment then forget it"

"Why?"

"Because they will not change their mind about it"

"How would you know?"

"It has always been like this"

Ren balled his hands into fists and clenched his teeth, Byakuya noticed his reaction and glared at him. "WE WON'T KNOW UNLESS WE TRY!" Ren exclaimed.

Byakuya raised his voice and shouted "HITSUGAYA REN! YOU MAY BE THE SON OF 2 WELL RESPECTED TAICHOUS BUT THAT DOES NOT GIVE YOU THE RIGHTS TO RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ANOTHER TAICHOU!" Renji gulped at the sudden rise in his taichou's reitsu and Ai gripped onto Renji's shakusho afraid of Byakuya for she has not seen this other side of him.

Ren calmed down and went on his knees and placed his hands on the floor and bowed his head "Please, Byakuya-sama! Please let me meet the central 46! We're finally back together as a family, I do not want them to be separating us for so long!" Byakuya looked at the boy who is begging for his help, he picked up his brush and went back to work. Ren heard the movement of Byakuya picking up the brush and has ignored his pleas, he bit his bottom lip from crying and thrashing; thefore he remained still.

"Ren…" Ai called out worriedly

"Tai… taichou" Renji said as he looked at his captain who sat there unfazed and ignored his look.

"Ren stand up" Byakuya ordered

"No, I will not. I will not give up nor stand up until you will help me with my request" Ren replied without looking up.

"Arabai" Byakuya called out, Renji stiffened and abruptly stood up, immediately saluted at Byakuya and went to Ren. He put his hand on Ren's arm to pull him up, but Ren pushed him away with his arm. Renji didn't give up and tried again and again, then on his 10th time of getting Ren up, a kido spell was set on him. Renji felt his arms being tied to his side and looked at Ai who did the spell on him.

"Sorry Renji-nii" she apologized and walked towards Ren and also went into the same position as Ren. "Please Byakuya-sama, please please assist us. Please grant this selfish wish of ours" she begged. Renji was at the side trying to break free of the kido spell that Ai has used on him. Byakuya closed his eyes and placed the pen down and got up, he walked to door ignoring the twins on the floor with their head low and slid the door open.

He took a step outside and said "Raise your heads Ren, Ai. I'll see what I can do" and walked away from the room.

 _ **Renji: A little help here anyone**_

 ** _Suariel: That's not in the script of the disclaimer! *Throws a brick at him*_**

 ** _Renji: *Barely dodged the brick* R... Ri... Right... Err... Please Review *softly whispers* and save me_**


	30. Chapter 30

**_WARNING! I DO NOT OWN BLEACH NOR ITS CHARACTERS (Other than made up characters and the children)_**

Chapter 30

The following day, after Ren and Ai finished their school, Ren ran out of the school grounds. "Oi! REN! You have work today!" Depsigh called out.

Ren turned his head a little and said "SORRY! I HAVE SOMETHING TO DO FIRST, I'LL BE THERE LATER! DEPSIGH TAKE OVER FOR ME!" and disappeared down the street.

"What was that about Ai?" Depsigh asked, Ai sweat dropped and gave off a nervous laugh as she scratches the back of her neck.

"Well… you see…" Ai started as the two of them started to walk off since Ren ran off and Haru is in club activities.

Ren reached to the Soul Society and saw Byakuya at the gate waiting for him. "Are you ready Ren?" Byakuya asked, Ren looked at him and gave him a firm nod and the two of them walk off.

"Should I say that it's brave of him or stupid?" Depsigh asked after listening to Ai's explanation about Ren's actions. Ai laughed at Depsigh's reaction and once they reached to the industry, a little boy around 5 years old with black hair and yellow eyes bumped into Depsigh causing him to lose his balance and hit the floor.

"Ouch!" He cried in pain while Ai was laughing so hard that she was clutching onto her stomach. Depsigh glared at her as he got up, he turned around and faced a boy. "Sorry" He apologized.

"No worries, be more careful next time" The boy nodded and ran off in a hurry.

"Who was that kid?" Ai asked

"Don't know, never seen him before" Depsigh replied and dusted off some imaginary dust on his pants.

"Well… let's get going before my parents kill us"Depsigh suggested and Ai nodded and the two left, walking on the same path that the boy just took.

* * *

"WE REFUSE!" The central 46 called out. Ren gritted his teeth, while Byakuya stood on the sidelines watching him, he has informed Karin about it and Karin said that she will join them soon.

"WHY!?" Ren asked back

"Because as one of the taichou of the gotei 13, his priority was the soul society first!" One of the central 46 replied.

"So are you saying that the life of a family doesn't matter!?"

"Precisely, a taichou of the gotei 13's duty is to protect soul society first and then protect family" Another replied. At this point, Ren is on the verge of unsheathing his zanpakuto and kill all these old men who are just sitting around the meeting hall. Ren gave them his deadliest and coldest glare and put his hand on his zanpakuto's hilt, this action has alerted all of the central 46 who started to whisper among themselves and most of them started to get up to get away from him. As Ren slowly unsheathe his zanpakuto a warm hand was placed over his and he snapped out of his glare and looked at the owner of the hand.

"Kaa-san…" Ren called out surprised

"Don't do it Ren" Karin replied with a calm tone. She then looked back at the central 46, "Central 46, I apologize for my son's behaviour so please forgive him" she begged and bowed. The central 46 has calmed down and went back to their seats, once seated Karin held onto Ren's hand and opened her mouth.

"Our children just want to spend more time with their father! Ever since their birth, they never knew the feeling of having a father around them! Our children's dream has always been meeting their father! Rely on him! Ask him questions! All the things that they did not experience with a father!" Karin yelled out. Whispers could be heard around the whole room, then the room went silent when one of the members started to talk "We understand that but it doesn't change the fact that he has not fulfilled his duty as a gotei 13 taichou"

Karin gritted her teeth and was about to retort but got interrupted when Ren voiced out his voice. "ARE YOU SAYING THAT IF ONE OF YOUR FAMILY MEMBER IS IN DANGER YOU PREFER TO PROTECT YOUR PRIDE AS A SHINIGAMI OF SOUL SOCIETY MORE THAN YOUR PRIDE AS A PARENT!?"

There was a long silence after Ren's question, Ren's eyes then turned soft and said "I believe that tousan had a complex feeling in between being a taichou or a father during the incident… tousan knew the consequences of chasing after us into Heudo Munco" Another silence fell upon the room, and sobs could be heard. Karin immediately whipped her head and saw Ren was shedding tears.

"Tousan… tousan… he… he just… just… wanted to… to be… there… for us…" Ren stated through sobs and wiping his tears away by using his shakusho's sleeves. The central 46 all looked at one another and then looked at the crying 9 years old boy, they knew about the event 5 years ago and they knew that Ren and Ai were still small and they still are, and understood what Ren's question and they have no retort nor reply to his question. They then all nodded at one another and looked back at Ren and Karin.

* * *

During the time of the central 46 meeting.

Hitsugaya was in his office when he heard Matsumoto strode in with a bottle of sake in her hand. "You're finally back Matsumoto" He stated without looking up at her.

"Ne~ have you heard the news?" Matsumoto asked. Hitsugaya suppressed a sigh when Matsumoto asked him about the news.

"No, and I don't think it has anything to do with me. It must be about the women association's ideas of getting photos of us without our permission. So not interested" Hitsugaya replied and continued his work. Matsumoto laughed as she walked towards his desk, "You haven't~? then I will tell you~ it's an interesting news that Renji told me~~" she said through her drunken state.

Hitsugaya ignored her and Matsumoto continued, "But don't tell my taichou *hic* otherwise Kuchiki *hic* taichou will inform my taichou about my *hic* other secret stash that I hid in his house"

This caught his attention and tick marks grew, "Oooohhhh, is that so? I'm listening Matsumoto-fukutaichou" Hitsugaya said with venom in his tone but Matsumoto didn't notice for she is drunk and also didn't realize that she was speaking to him.

"*hic* Renji told me that yesterday Ren-chan *hic* and Ai-chan *hic* went to the 6th division to *hic* to *hic* beeeeggggg Kuchiki taichouuuuu to arrange a meeting for them with the central 4666666666666666666" Matsumoto said, Hitsugaya's eyes went wide at the news and he felt his whole body froze and his blood ran cold in his veins.

' _What are they thinking!? They could get themselves be kicked out of soul society forever! Worse executed!_ ' Hitsugaya started to panic.

"Attttt firsssssssstttttttt *hic* Kuchiki taichou refusedddddd" Hitsugaya let out a sigh of relief but knew that in the end that Kuchiki taichou has agreed to it without her saying.

"But in the end, he agreed *hic* since… *hic* since Ren-chan *hic* and Ai-chan were toooo *hic* tooo stubborn" and with that, she fainted on his desk. Hitsugaya looked at her with a stoic face and shook his head at the action of his fukutaichou but is also thankful for her drunken state for she has told him an interesting news.

' _They are stubborn like Karin-sama_ ' Hyroinmaru stated

' _you knew?_ ' Hitsugaya asked

' _Yes, Yin and Yang told me as well as Mizura_ ' Hyorinmaru replied

' _And why didn't you tell me?_ '

' _Well… I knew that Matusmoto will tell you eventually sooner or later, but not this soon_ ' Hyroinmaru replied with a chuckle, Hitsugaya shook his head at his partner.

"Well… thank youMatsumoto, for the information but your secret stash will still be taken away" Hitsugaya said as he glared at his unconsciousfukutaichou.

* * *

Karin, Ren and Byakuya walked out of the area after the meeting and Ren walked out with a grin. "You were amazing Ren" Byakuya complimented him. Ren grinned at him and looked at the sky seeing that the sun is still up.

"Ah! I need to get going before Grimmjow aim a cero at me" Ren said. He turned around and kissed Karn's cheek and then placed a kiss on Byakuya's cheek and said "See you later" and shunpoed to the senkaimon gate.

"Ren and Ai are very much like you" Byakuya said as the two of them started to walk.

Karin laughed and grinned up at him "What? Want to take them as your god-children?"

"I think I'll take your offer" Byakuya replied and Karin laughed.

"Well then, I need to head back to my division, I believe that you are going to meet Hitsugaya taichou?" Byakuya asked when they reached a crossed road.

"Yeah" Karin replied

"Alright, give him my greetings and be safe" Byakuya said after his nod and walked off to his division. While Karin thanked him and walked off to the 10th division, when she reached to the 10th division and was granted permission to go into the room, she saw an unconscious Matsumoto still face planting on some paperwork and her husband sitting on the couch sipping away as if Matsumoto's current state is nothing.

"What's up with her?" Karin asked as she walked over to sit next to him.

"Drunk and told me some interesting news" Hitsugaya replied

"What news?" Karin asked

Hitsugaya placed his tea down and looked at Karin, "Did you know about the meeting of the central 46 and Ren?" he asked

"Yeah, I went there today"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"But you are stuck here and can't go anywhere so of course, I didn't tell you" Karin replied with her eyes closed as she placed a biscuit from the table into her mouth.

"Point taken, but I could have sent a hell butterfly to him" Hitsugaya said and looked back to the wall and grabbed his tea.

A comfortable silence fell upon them… well, not entirely silent with Matsumoto's light snores. "Karin" Hitsugaya said after another sip of his tea

"Hmmm?" Karin hummed in response as she grabbed another piece of biscuit

"Did you know that Matsumoto has hidden some sakes in our house?" This caused Karin to choke on her biscuit and coughed. Hitsugaya took her reaction as a no and sipped his tea when Karin has calmed down a bit and took his cup away from.

"HEY!" he called out and saw her finish the tea in one gulp

"I didn't know… and how did you know?" Karin asked

"Matsumoto blurted out, not realizing that she was talking to me instead of a random shinigami" he replied as he grabbed a biscuit.

 _ **Byakuya: Please Review**_


	31. Epilogue

**_WARNING! I DO NOT OWN BLEACH NOR ITS CHARACTERS (Other than made up characters and the children)_**

Epilogue

A week past and Hitsugaya's punishment came to an end and was excited to go back home. When he got back home the first thing he did was dig out all of Matsumoto's stashes of sakes since Karin doesn't really know where on earth Matsumoto would hide them. Once he found them he immediately put them away or given to Kyoraku taichou and after that he went to shower. After a wash, he heard the doorbell rang and he went to open the door and saw Kurotsuchi taichou standing there with a grin.

"I have a new potion that I need you to try out" he chuckled.

Hitsugaya ran his hand in his hair and nodded, "Fine… I'm coming" He said even though he really doesn't want to go since he just came back home but as promised he will still go.

As he took a step forward Karin appeared and stood in between them, "Kurotsuchitaichou, I understand that Toshiro has made a promise of him being your lab right but I found lots more of a substitution that could be in handy" this piques his interest and Karin smiled at him "They're in your lab right now" with that Kurotsuchitaichou went off, in a hurry to see what she has given him. Once he was out of sight she glared at her husband and Hitsugaya gulped at her glare, she pushed him into the house and Hitsugaya was banned from going outside. He sighed he was locked in his office but now that he is back home, he is banned from going outside due to Kurotsuchi but nevertheless smiled at the gesture of his lovely wife and decided to use this time to catch up all the sleep and rest that he missed out.

* * *

When the photo shoot was done, the Hitsugaya twins and Depsigh walked out of the industry and were about to walk off but stopped when Ren felt a tap on his back. He turned his head around and saw a 5 years old boy with black hair and yellow eyes looked up at him. "You're Hitsugaya Ren right?" The boy asked

"Yes… I am… and you are?"

"My name is Ggio Vega" The boy replied, which shocked Ren, Ai and Depsigh

"Ggio… Vega…?" The three of them asked surprised at the same time.

"Yeah, a strange name, right? My name is Takahashi Ggio Vega" Ggio said

"Takahashi…. You're the son of the boss of this industry?" Ai asked

"Yip!"

"You called me, is there something that you need?" Ren asked as he bent down to Ggio's height.

Ggio grinned and pulled out three photos of Ren, Ai and Depsigh and a pen and requested "Can I have your autographs?"

Ren gave him a small smile while Ai gave him a closed eyes grin and Depsigh gave him a grin and nodded. "Ok, but on one request" Depsigh replied

"What is it?" Ggio asked

"Let us take a photo with you" Depsigh replied, Ai was confused why to do this but Ren understood it immediately.

"Might as well give me your contact number young man" Ren added and Ggio nodded enthusiastically.

* * *

After signing the board for Ggio and taking a few pictures with him the four of them parted. "Soifon would be happy right?" Ai asked as the two of them ran through the senkaimon gate

"Yeah, let's first head to kaa-san's division and ask for soifon taichou's contact number" Ren suggested

"Why not just show it to her?" Ai asked

"Idiot, so then she can save this picture" Ren replied Ai gritted her teeth angrily at her brother calling her an idiot. They reached to soul society and immediately shunpoed to the 5th division.

They slid open the door to the office but didn't see Karin inside instead they found Hinamori.

"Ara, Ren-chan Ai-chan, welcome home" Hinamori greeted

"Hello, aunt Momo" Ren and Ai greeted.

"Is kaa-san in a meeting or something?" Ren asked

Hinamori put her hand in front of her mouth and giggled "No, she went home because today is the day that Shiro-chan is done with his punishment and is at home right now"

"Papa is back home!?" Ai asked excitedly with her eyes wide open as well as Ren. Hinamori giggled at their reaction and nodded. The twins wasted no time andshunpoed away back home forgetting to say their thanks and goodbyes. While Hinamori giggled at their actions.

* * *

Hitsugaya was in the living room drinking his tea and reading a book while Karin was in the house doing house chores. The door to the house slammed open, Hitsugaya didn't bother to look up knowing that it was his children that came back because of their reitsu, he heard footsteps running towards him and he continued to read, ignoring the sounds. The door slammed open and he was immediately engulfed by two pairs of arms on each of his side. "Welcome home you two" Hitsugaya replied as he closed his book shut.

"Papa! Why didn't you tell us that your punishment was coming to an end?" Ai asked

"I wanted it to be a surprise" Hitsugaya replied as he placed his hand on Ai's head and Ren's. He looked at Ren and smiled, "Thank you Ren. I'm glad that nothing bad happened to you" Ren's cheek flushed red and looked away in embarrassment and let go of Hitsugaya.

"Ne tousan…" Ren softly called out, Hitsugaya hummed in response and Ren continued.

"Do you have Soifon taichou's contact number?"

"I do, why?"

"Can you give it to us!?" Ai asked excitedly

"Sure… but why?" Hitsugaya asked once again. The twins grinned at one another and above Hitsugaya's head were question marks.

"Hitsugay Ai… Hitsugaya Ren…" A scary voice said behind the children and father. Ai and Ren froze at the tone and Hitsugaya tried to keep a straight face with his eyes closed as he picked up his tea and drink a sip.

"Y… Yes… mama?" Ai asked afraid and turned her head slowly at Karin who has her arms crossed over her chest.

"What did I tell you about slamming the door open?" Ai gulped as well as Ren

"Err… Don't slam the door too hard so that it won't break?" Ren replied

"And what did you -"

"Karin, you have no rights to lecture them. Since you also slam the door open in the past" Hitsugaya interfered Karin from continuing her question defending his children and looked up at her but regretted it immediately when he saw Karin's deadliest glare that was thrown at him. He slowly turned his head back to the black TV screen and quietly sipped his tea, when he was silence Karin returned her gaze to the twins.

"And what did you do?" Karin asked

"We… slammed the door open? Hehe" Ai replied with a small laugh at the back while she scratches the back of her head. Karin stayed silent as she watched her two children, and in return the children were nervous, "Sorry kaa-san… we were just too excited to know that tou-san is finally back" Ren apologized. Ai nodded and the two looked down in shame and sadness, Karin looked at them and let out a sigh.

"Forgiven this time, but I do not want you guys to break the door again and have to ask Tesai to come here and fix it again" Karin said as she went to the kitchen. Ren and Ai grinned and gave one another a low five without her noticing but Hitsugaya noticed and made a small noise of a laugh.

"Anyways…" Hitsugaya said as he pulled out his cellphone from his robes and pressed some buttons.

"Here, this is Soifon taichou's contact number" he said as he gives his cell phone to Ren. Ren took it and took out his smartphone with his free hand, Ai then moved herself to sit next to Ren and pulled out her smartphone and the two started to add Soi-fon's contact information in theirs.

"The two of you haven't answered my question of why you wanted her contact information" Hitsugaya reminded them.

Without looking up, Ren smiled and pressed the sent button and said "We saw Ggio Vega's reincarnation" This caught Hitsugaya and Karin's (who just came back into the living room with 3 more cups of tea) attention, Ren showed them the picture that he took with Depsigh, Ai and Ggio Vega.

"And he's just 5! Ne papa why is he just 5 when he died recently?" Ai asked, Ren also looked at Hitsugaya also wanting to know the answer to this question.

"I believe that it's because he was already reincarnated before being revived by Eiji. So when he was revived by Eiji, I think his soul was pulled out of his reincarnated life and was forced back into his arcana body" Hitsugaya replied, although he wasn't sure about this but it was quite a logical theory.

The twins nodded in understanding, Karin smiled and stood up abruptly, "Yosh!"

This caught her husband and children's attention and she grinned, "Let's go out and eat today, to celebrate our reunion as a whole family" The twins smiled happily and nodded enthusiastically, and Hitsugaya gave a soft and small smile and nodded and stood up.

"Well… go get ready, we'll go out once you are ready" Hitsugaya said, the twins immediately shunpoed to their rooms leaving the parents to laugh at their actions.

Hitsugaya pulled Karin into a loving embrace and whispered "Thank you, Karin. I love you now and forever, my soulmate" and Karin's face went red in embarrassment but also whispered back to him "Love you too… snowman…"

The twins feel like that they were flying through the sky now that the missing pieces have been found, the Hitsugayas has become a true and loving family.

* * *

As Soi-fon was walking back to her captain's office after her training with her division, she felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket and she pulled it out. She saw that she has two new messages from unknown numbers, she opened it and saw it was from Ren and Ai.

 _Soifon taichou, it's me Hitsugaya Ren. Sorry for disturbing you during your working hours, but this is quite important._ A picture of Ren, Ai, Depsigh and a small boy that caused her eyes widened in realization of who this boy is, but to make sure her assumption is correct she continued to read the message that Ren wrote.

 _We met Ggio Vega's reincarnation today, hope this will make you feel better._ She smiled at Ren's kindness and happy to see her lover has been reborn as a human. She then read the second message from Ai and saw it was a close-up photo of Ggio Vega only and was giving his signature grin that she knows too well. Teardrops started to appear on the screen and she held onto her cell phone tightly and brought it to her chest and silently cried. Happy that her lover has been reborn as a human and now there's nothing to worry about anymore and Ren and Ai could watch over him for her. She wiped away her tears and quickly added Ren and Ai's contact information into hers and put it back in her pocket and continued to walk back to her office with her straight face, but in her heart, she was very happy.

 _ **Ren & Ai: THANK YOU ALL! PLEASE REVIEW!**_


End file.
